Project 63
by Pandore Hart
Summary: Pandore, a rebellious and rather special girl in the eyes of humans, is sent to the White Mansion where there are several other special people, in an isolated corner of the United States headed by a director named Andrea. Having trouble dealing in the mansion, she will learn that the manor is a victim of numerous trafficking by the organization 63.
1. Chapter 1

Project 63

Chapter 1 : The red ring

( Internal point of view: Pandore )

Since yesterday, I find myself on a boat leading me right to the white manor. Why am here? It is very simple, I am told that I have a gift since I was very small, to what seems, when I fight against people, I have an unparalleled precision to touch the sensitive points. The last time, I sent a guy to the hospital by hitting him on the back of the neck after he made me disgusting advances, also when I own a weapon, like a shotgun replica in the hands and that I play in the fairs, I am very precise in my shots: Sometimes I am told that I would be able to kill someone if I wanted it !

People looked at me badly because of this and called me a psychopath, no one wanted to approach me, or only to make sexual advances. And my parents saw that it depressed me enormously, and one day when I looked at my mails, I received a message from this strange Miss Andréa, inviting me to spend a long stay in her manor, so that I reconnect with a few people. I found it suspicious that you send me this kind of message, so I talk to my parents. Then I discovered that it was they who had contacted the white manor and assured me that it would be very good for me, and that I would be happy to take a trip to the United States, I who is always dreaming of go !

And since my parents had paid so much for this stay to last indefinitely, I had no choice but to accept with a smile, except that I forgot to remind them of a tiny detail ... I hate traveling in boats !

A few minutes later, I see in the distance the pearly white of the manor and the port, strangely filled with large black boxes load in large boats the size of a tanker, the boat stops in front and the sailor who m to carry, help me with my suitcase

\- And here is my little lady, this is where I leave you! I still hope you have a good time on my boat! The sailor told me, I smiled and then lowered myself to thank him by answering him

\- My trip without you would have been very boring! Thank you very much for taking me here! I see him blush with my thanks then I tip him before taking my suitcase and head to the mansion. But to get there, I had to cross the harbor and then a huge garden with the most beautiful flowers and statues in bush beautifully carved, I can not help but take a picture.

Then I notice several men talking to each other before turning their heads towards me with surprised looks, annoyed in advance I put my headphones and my music to the loudest volume before continuing my way, I see them move their lips then they surround me, one of them removes my helmet and I hear them talking

\- Hey my darling! This is the first time we see such a pretty face in this lost hole ! You're new, are not you? One of them asked me, bringing his face to mine, he stinks alcohol, it's a horror, but I try to stay polite, and one of them catches me by hair and starts sniffing them before telling his classmates

\- Hey guys ! Look at that, do not you think this girl looks like a little Snow White?

\- Get out! I growled away from him, another younger catches my arm and declares

\- Me she makes me think more of a little Alice than a Snow White! (reference to Alice Madness Returns game!)

\- Leave me alone big pig band! I cried, slapping one of them, then I hear another voice say

\- Hey ! What are you doing ? The men stop and I notice, a young man with burgundy hair with emerald green eyes, a little makeup on his lips and cheeks, part of his face is hidden by a black mask, he wears a long green coat, a pink shirt, dark pants and a pair of black boots.

With his hands on his hips, he looks at us and then picks up my suitcase before reaching out to me, which I take with pleasure

\- Sorry that these bad guys disturbed you! They did not hurt you, I hope? He said, allowing himself to look at me, I reassure him by saying that they just pulled my hair a bit but nothing very serious, he sighed relieved

\- Oh that's the gardener, we just wanted to get to know the girl, it's not a crime though? One of the men says sarcastically, the masked boy looks at them with contempt before throwing them

\- It's not enough for you to steal our stuff! In addition, you must torment our new recruits, we should get you locked up in prison, a gang of dirty, ill-educated thieves! The men laughed at him, he ignored them and invited me to follow him to the mansion

\- Wait, do not you say anything? These people just made fun of you and ... I shouted at him before he gave me a pat on the head telling me

\- It's nothing, do not worry! I am used to being insulted by these people, it is better not to give them attention! Come on with me ... Lady Andrea is waiting for you!

\- Ok ... I replied by following him again, he makes me cross the huge garden and I see more closely what is inside. In several parts of the garden, I see where fences are locked, rabbits, chickens, peacocks and many other animals which companies I see several people deal with the greatest attention that exists is like for flowers, where the boy pat on the shoulder of a young girl then gives him better advice to care for a beautiful bush of white roses, she nodded with a smile and then ask her watering can to go check the balance of the branches of the bush so that the roses stand very straight.

I am impressed !

There, we arrive at the entrance of the white manor house, a giant bay window is offered to us where inside, I see a long reception pearly white with gilding above the doors, on the beams, on the path tiled, anywhere! This beautiful decoration makes my eyes shine when I go inside. Several people move inside and some people maintain it, then all stop at once !

A gorgeous woman with long black hair and brown eyes, decorate with gold jewelry, and dressed in a red suit comes to me

\- Hello Pandore ! I was waiting for you impatiently! She said with a smile, I'm embarrassed

\- Huh ... hello! I was shy in the face of all eyes on me, she smiles and hands me a hand, for politeness I join his hand with mine then she starts to caress me before I slip a silver ring adorn a beautiful red ruby on my ring finger

\- Hush ... do not say anything! We'll explain later ... (she gets up and then speaks again aloud) Meanwhile, welcome to the white mansion! I hope you enjoy yourself among us!

\- Lady Andrea! ... Suddenly calls a lady with a very big hat: An important call for you! Andrea sighs then agrees to come, but before she tells me

\- I'm sorry little darling! But I have something important to settle, and unfortunately I will not be able to show you around the house! Hey ... Jack! Why do not you drive her to her room, I think our little news would love to relax and do business! Someone will come and explain our rules later!

\- Fine, Lady Andrea! I'll take care of that right away! Answered the makeup boy who took me here ... So his name is Jack !

Lady Andrea smiled and then left after smiling, it scares me a little that she was also tender with me, and in addition she just offered me a ring that seems to cost the eyes of the head. But she is too beautiful, how did she guess that red was my favorite color? All this starts to scare me a little

\- So ? You come ? Call me Jack already on the front of the stairs, I take my spirits and run to him, which makes me climb into an elevator with my suitcase, he presses the button on the first floor and go to the stairs

\- Huh? I said before the elevator closed, and when I got to the first floor, he was already there. I am very surprised, it is really fast

\- Come here! He calls me by showing me a very large open space with large windows open to the garden and the twilight sky, I start yawning, Jack sketch a smile

\- Come on, you're almost here! He reassures me as he leads me through this long space where I see several girls sleeping in the same room and maintaining it at the same time !

We finally get to the back bedroom and Jack opens the door, showing me a very spacious room, with a fairly large bathroom, a rather large desk right next to my double bed and in front of him, a very large wardrobe

\- This is your room alone ! On your file, your parents indicated that you liked the calm since you loved to write, so Lady Andrea opened this room just for you! Jack told me as I put my suitcase on the side, my eyes are glittering to finish settling in this room just for me: But what's all these gifts that have me fact ?

\- Well, I'll let you settle down! If you have questions, do not hesitate to ask everyone or me! We will be happy to help you ! Bye ! Jack told me before leaving my room closing the door behind him, I'm now alone in my new room, so I take the opportunity to open my suitcase and start undoing my business, first I arrange my office by depositing my computer, my PaperBlank books that I fill with drafts of my books that I write during my breaks. My kit of pencils, my sheets of paper to draw my pages of covers and my school binders for if I would have imposed study hours.

Then, I take out one of my pajamas and put it on the bed with my teddy bear, there I take my bathing business and will take a good hot bath, it feels so good. Slowly my body relaxes, then I close my eyes for a few moments

\- Good evening! Speak a voice, I open my eyes and see the face of a smiling girl with a long chestnut hair very clear a little sand color she attached by forming two duvets on her head, and with yellow eyes

\- Oh ... good evening! I answered a little sleep before taking again my spirits and screaming

\- Huh? But what are you doing in my bathroom? The girl opened her eyes with surprise, apologizing

\- Oh sorry! I did not want to scare you, but I was asked to come and explain the rules of our home!

\- And that could not wait? I grumbled out of my bath to wrap myself in a towel, I heard him sigh and apologize again.

I hurry to dry my body to put my underwear in lace then at the same time she talks to me, I wipe my hair

\- Go! Explain me these rules, let's finish! I tell her, I feel her take my hand where is my red ring and I see her eyes start to shine a strange light and my ring did the same

\- You have a gift Pandore! But this gift can be dangerous ... Do not use it for bad purposes and show it to no human beings! His eyes became normal again and my ring stopped shining, I'm shocked

\- Sorry ... Here are our rules! The curfew at home is 11:00 pm, but that does not mean you have to sleep right away, but that means you can not go out of your room until the next day. In the morning, breakfast is available from 8:00, but you can get up later and go to the kitchen to eat. Then in the afternoon, the whole of the manor work on an area, it is a service that will last 2 to 3 hours at least, it will depend on the work to be done, and it will be attributed to you tomorrow morning!

\- Okay ! And there are places where you can have fun by chance? I asked a little bored, the girl coughed a little and then replied

\- Oh of course! We have an amusement park at the exit, and a game bar just after the gardens, you can go there during the afternoon and evening outings! Everything will depend on your free time! I sigh bored, then my eyes turn to my window overlooking the harbor, and on one of the boats I see it's written: 63!

\- Who are these people with 63 written on their boats? I asked curiously, the girl then frowned with scorn before returning to her mind, she gets up from my bed and then goes to my door answering me

\- You'll learn very quickly to know them! One piece of advice, do not scrub at these people, they are very far from being angels! Tomorrow morning, join me in the dining room, if you ask to see Elena FieldHeart, then we'll tell you where to find me there ! Good night !

There, she locks my door, leaving me speechless. I dream where she has psychic powers? And this red ring ... has powers too? But what's going on in this place?

Elena FieldHeart and Lady Andrea ... What are you hiding from me?

 **Taa daaa! I present you my new story, yes sorry I could not help but do it, it was too complicated to contain my excitement!**

 **Lady Andrea and Elena FieldHeart are my characters and my creation. :)**

 **Of course I accept the OC for this story and will soon prepare a new forum about it! In any case I hope that the story will please you, if so, tell me in comments! I make you big kisses and wish you a very good reading with that! Lots of love !**


	2. Chapter 2 Integration

Project 63

Chapter 2: Integration

(Internal point of view: Pandore)

\- '' yawn '' Huh? I moaned as I woke up on my desk, I rub my eyes and put away the book I worked on most of the night, I look at my laptop next to me: 8:30!

\- Oh ... it's true that I have to go and see this Elena this morning! I growled half asleep, I get up from my desk to undress and get dressed with a yellow and black T-shirt with black pants and my shoes with heels. In order to wake up, I go on my cell phone and put the Charlie and Chocolate factory's song, the Tim Burton's version. This film has been my happiness and makes me happy every time I listen to these songs, especially the one about the character Mike Teavee and that of Violet Beauregarde that I sing all the time as soon as I listen.

I increase the sound of my music at the same time as I comb my hair and sing, I end up putting some perfume and jewels on me. To go out, I take my headphones so as not to disturb anyone with my music, except that when I left, everyone looked at me strangely. Then I see that girls all wear dresses that are a little princess, they all have accessories in their hair, polish nails, dresses of different colors according to their tastes I guess.

\- What? Why are you all looking at me like this? I asked them rather annoyed of their eyes, all lowered the eyes and excuse themselves, finally I say that it is nothing then continues my way in search of the restaurant ...This looks always on me, I hate them !

One floor down, here I am in the entrance of the manor, then I look around me looking everywhere

\- Looking for something ? Ask me a voice behind me, I remove my headphones and see a girl about my age, with a long dark brown hair that she tied in two flowering chignons on her head, she also has beautiful eyes emerald green and real doll face like me.

\- Oh ... uh ... Hello! Yes, I'm looking for the restaurant, but I can not find it !

I explained a little embarrassed, she smiled at me before taking my hand saying to me:

\- I'll drive you there ! In fact you were not far from the restaurant ! There, I felt silly when we crossed the right door in the hall leading to a mosaic trail and then I see a beautiful building very luxurious, with a beautiful wooden terrace and a large dining room. contemporary type beautifully decorated with small bronze statue, woven objects and placed in large crystal cup and a very light tapestry with dark carpet

\- Welcome to the restaurant of the White Manor! We greet a butler, we greet him and it is here that Anna left me telling me

\- Sorry, I must leave ! See you later !

I admit to being a little embarrassed to find myself here alone, so I cross the restaurant in search of Elena, but I do not see anywhere. She could have at least waited for me at the restaurant entrance instead of being fucked here in the middle of a stranger, and as I walk I'm hitting on someone

\- Ouch ... did I moan

\- Oh ... I'm sorry, I did not hurt you? A boy's voice asks me, then looking up I meet the dark lavender eyes of a black-haired boy with a black top covered in a navy blue jacket and a pair of white pants. And around his neck, a beautiful compass with a rose and a silver chain. I rub my face by answering

\- It's nothing ! It was me who did not look where I was going, excuse me I'm in a hurry !

\- Are you looking for someone? He then asked me following me, then I explained to him that I was looking for Elena FieldHeart, and when he heard the name, he smiled at me and allowed me to put a hand on my shoulder

\- Exactly she sent me to get you! Elena has a lot of patience but it seems that this time she is less than usual!

\- Oh ... Thanks uh ... I thanked him trying to see what his name is, he smiles and introduces himself

\- My name is Valerian Hope ! I am often in charge of the memories of the White Manor, you will often meet me everywhere !

\- Valerian! Can you tell me what was the menu two years ago? Asked the butler reading a menu

\- Of course ! (Valerian serves his compass against his chest and with a smile) So we had as input, a fresh salad with foie gras and smoked ham, a white butter fish with shallot reduction and dessert a blueberry tiramisu! Valerian recited without hesitation, it's amazing how fast he said it, the butler thanked him and then left

\- Whaou ... you have a good memory! I congratulated him, he automatically blushed while scratching his head nervously

\- Thank you ... In fact, my memory is my gift in fact! That's what makes me special!

I am impressed, so really everyone here has a gift. But ... I do not feel like I have a gift, other than the fact that I have an excellent ability to target sensitive physical points but I consider it a stroke of luck, nothing more.

Later, Valerian took me to the second restaurant room hidden behind a big curtain, and there I finally see Elena, she is sitting at the table eating a waffle while drinking a coffee

\- Uh ... Hello! I sighed, she looked up at me and put her cup on the table

\- I knew you had arrived at the restaurant, Valerian did a very good job, it does not surprise me! Too bad you have not taken the time to know a little better! Her remark annoys me a lot, first because she certainly used her weird powers to see how I was doing when she could very well have come to get me, she has a big head this girl!

\- For your information Pandore, I am not swollen only frank with you as with the others! (I'm surprised) Also, my powers are strange but I do not use any time, I knew you were coming because I heard the voice of Anna and Valerian lead you to to me that's all! And if I did not come to get you this morning, it is by discipline, we are of course all united here but do not imagine being assisted, you will be treated like everyone here, after I say that of my point of view, with Lady Andrea it will not be the same story !

I am very surprised that I can not even place one, she just read my thoughts. I see Elena raise her eyebrows as she looks at me, she finishes her coffee and puts it on the table, that's when I hear her humming silently, I suddenly see a brown flying ray with shiny symbol on her back

\- Ah! What is this thing ? I asked intimidated by this creature, Elena began to caress the line by scratching her back and she explained to me

\- This is Nirvana ! She is my line of sands and part of my powers! Thanks to her I can get more information from outside and prevent the White Manor in case of danger !

\- Oh I see ! I was still surprised by this animal, slowly I saw Elena sketch a smile then she got up to bring her cup to the counter, and I stay like a plant in the middle of the empty room, I hope still not that she made me come here just to tell me that!

\- By the way, Pandore ! ...she asked me; You will work only tonight, and this restaurant is now your place of work, Lady Andrea spoke to you about the chef and he is delighted to welcome you to his team, and as you have arrived since yesterday, he will make you work tonight but until 10 pm instead of midnight. This should not be a problem for you since you did some cooking studies!

\- It is very good ! By cons, I also have my service dress, would I do too? I asked curious, she immediately answered me

\- You'll see according to the service manager! If she needs you she will call you and make you come to the room to help, in the meantime you will be most often in the kitchen with the chef !

I just shrug before asking him what would I do all afternoon since I would only work tonight

\- Today is your day of integration ! There, it is 11:30, until 8:00 pm, you can go wherever you want and go see people to discuss with them, in my opinion you will make friends easily, here everyone is nice if you take the trouble to listen to them, understand them and sometimes even help them, nothing complicated for someone like you! Have a good day ! She told me before leaving the room, barely I had time to go out that she had already disappeared.

This girl is definitely strange !

I emit a deep sigh and then decide to go out to get some fresh air. The wind is so nice today, so I sit on the steps of the restaurant then looking for something to do, then I see the gardens further and told me that I could perhaps pay a visit to Jack: If I find it ! Then I go to the gardens after having climbed the fence of the restaurant, at the same time I admire the splendor of the entourage of the White Manor, the court is beautifully maintained, the trees are sometimes flowered to the point that it is even a path surrounded by a cherry line.

Cherry trees have always been my favorite trees, because the pink color is what makes them beautiful with regard to other trees that become prettier when their leaves are dyed the color of autumn: Nature is always more beautiful when we take care of her !

Suddenly, walking quietly across the trail, I feel something soft graze my ankle

\- Wait Leene! It's not time to eat now! I hear screaming, then I see with amazement, a girl much younger than me running in the path, she has a beautiful white hair like snow, the eyes of a hallucinating sapphire blue and the porcelain complexion a little like me, she stops in front of me completely breathless

\- Are you... alright ? I asked her, she raises her head sharply towards me while answering

\- Excuse me, would you have seen my rabbit? I opened my eyes in surprise, there I still felt the same soft thing against my ankle, then I lowered the eyes and sees a small fluffy white ball, with long ears nibbling a carrot.

\- Ah Leene, here you are! Exclaims the girl recovering her little bunny, since just now I have my eyes riveted on it, I feel myself blush as I approach him

\- He's ... he's so ... He's so cute! I cried, allowing myself to take him in my arms, this rabbit is sweet, I already love him. I have never been able to resist these little animals!

\- I say you're a rabbits lover too! ... Point to the girl with a smile; Are you the news, Pandore I presume? My name is Annie Hoxford, I'm in charge of the animals at the Manoir Blanc, I hope we'll get along well with you! She said to me while extending my hand, I squeezed him by answering him that I too hoped that we get along well together.

I give her her little bunny and then she offers me to accompany her to the gardens with her so that she shows me her animals. I accept everything and go to the gardens where I see several people working on the maintenance of plants, there I see Anna who makes me a little greeting while she works on a small shrub, she has a smile to his lips and bringing his hands closer to the small tree, a green glow emerges and I see the tree grow, buds develop and flowers open until fruits begin to grow in: From now on, an orange tree emerged in this garden!

\- Wow ... I whispered impressed, Annie saw me then whispered in my ear

\- It's thanks to Anna if this garden is here! She has grown all the plants we own, and even the cherry trees there, Anna has been a nature lover since she was a child, and no one knew she had such magic! I think if you ask him, you'll be all about his story !

\- And it is she who also made these different forms with the bushes? I asked very curious while pointing a doe-shaped bush, Annie smiled at me and then took me by the hand answering me that Anna did not have such a talent, that her talent was to create them the most beautiful flower that exists on Earth, but the one who was able to create these bush-like statue like a God, was in the heart of the garden, it leads me there and after we crossed a path surrounded by a gate in ivy with roses. My eyes shine with ecstasy in front of a bush taking the shape of an angel holding a bird on his finger, many of the leaves and branch fly in the wind, and many noises of cuts echo around me.

That's when I see Jack on the top of a big stool with black gloves with huge scissors like Edward Scissorhand, his precision and concentration in his work is impressive

\- Hey Jack! Call Annie, this one stops immediately to cut then greets us

\- Hello Annie! Hey Pandore, you finally decided to come and visit the garden! It's nice to have you with us! I am embarrassed by what he tells me

\- What's this new bush for? Where do you want to put it? Annie asked curiously, admiring the work of Jack.

Jack blushed heavily and then nervously scratched his head, saying

\- Uh no ! In fact ... it's a gift for someone, and I do not want her to discover it now, especially since I have not finished yet!

\- Oh? Who is it for ? I asked him by giving a discreet nod to Annie who also wants to play the curious little, Jack is embarrassed

\- Hum ... it's for Rochelle! It's her birthday soon, and I wanted to surprise her, so please do not tell her anything, be nice! He explained to me, I ask him who it is because I do not think I met her, Annie then smiled and explained to me

\- Rochelle works in a dance hall, at the dance floor at the amusement park and as a singer at the games bar, she often has a very busy schedule, and from time to time she comes to help gardening! And she sells instruments too! Soon you will have the opportunity to meet her! She is Jack's girlfriend!

\- Wait Annie, she is not yet! Panic Jack completely embarrassed as Annie trains me with her further. To believe that here everyone loves to joke with love, at least they are cute here: These are good people! Now also, I think I understand why Jack is here too, the ability he has to master such objects that must weigh heavily on his hands, and this precision to cut the trees to perfection, make him someone different but also very talented! He could get that girl he loves without too much trouble, I'm sure!

Finally we arrive at the animal park, there is everywhere. In one place, there are dogs of all breeds be it big or small, in another a little more in the modern there are cats of all breeds, farther hens, rooster and all other animals of backyard and finally we come to the corner of bunnies, hamster and guinea pigs. They are so cute that I can not help caressing them and wanting to take them in my arms. At the same time Annie comes to give them food

\- You really have a lot of animals here! Each of them belong to someone from the White Manor? I ask, having a small hamster light color too cute in the palm of my hand, I want too much that one.

Suddenly, I saw Annie's face darken, she caresses her little bunny and then her merry voice took on a sad tone

\- None of his animals are ours! We do not have the right to keep one for us!

\- Huh? And why this ? These animals are on your territory, you deal with them all day, why you would not have the right to keep them? I asked her shocked to hear that, Annie shook her head and then replied by telling me the port on the other end

\- Our animals and all that we manufacture here, are destined to be sold in the biggest shops of the United States! In exchange we make money for that, The Organization 63 takes care of coming to take our goods then once everything is loaded, they pays us the amount of money earned. But, if there are any problems in the marketing of the goods, the fault is directly on us and we are obliged to pay for it, even if it is not our fault!

\- What? But it's a scandal, you've already been ripped off? I asked scandalized, Annie sighs and while crossing the garden with me, she explains me

\- These are the hard law of trafic Pandore ! Many times our house has been scammed by Organization 63, but what do you want us to do? Do you really think the police will get tired of helping a small population sidelined like us? I do not think so, and The Organization 63 is the biggest trading company in America, if they attack, we'll lose it! I lost a lot of my little animals because of them and each of us lives badly because of them ... Already before we were, no one wanted us, now we are enslaved to feed traffic !

\- So ... are you all unhappy here? I asked very touched by what she just said, I saw Annie startled and correct me immediately

\- Oh no, not that much! Of course it breaks our spirits sometimes, but Lady Andrea is constantly fighting to get us out of there, she's doing her best to cheer us up! It is thanks to her if we are here and that we can make ourselves useful! She is our mother to all! You will see you too that she will do everything for you as for us ... (she looks at the time) in the meantime you'd better get ready, because it is already 6:50 p.m. and you work tonight right?

Immediately I panicked and ran to the restaurant, thinking it was unfair for the White Manor to suffer such traffic ...

The Organization 63 deserves the most severe punishment !

 **That's all for Chapter 2 of Project 63 ! Sorry for the weather, I have not had much time lately! But hey, here it is now, I also hope you have a great holiday, I wish you a very happy new year :)**

 **If you liked this chapter, do not hesitate to tell me in comment, it will make me very happy. I make you all very kisses and tell you very soon for a new chapter! Kisses!**


	3. Chapter 3 Requisition

Project 63

Chapter 3: Requisition

( Internal point of view: Pandore )

Luckily, I arrived at work with my cooking outfit and by surprise I was greeted by the chef in person to put in place in his fridge, his name is Allan Onor, it is a little coated, his hair is brown and a little curly and he has the famous chef hat on his head

\- Good evening! I guess you're Pandore Scarsheld, my new cook is that? He asked me with a smile

\- Yes it's me ! I replied shyly, he smiled and came to shake my hand

\- I knew it ! I was expecting to meet such an adorable little girl like you! I hope we will work well together! He told me before he showed me his little kitchen.

Then my first job was to prepare a gratin Dauphinois ( **it's a French dish for 10 personns** ) for the service tonight, then we went to a great cleaning in his kitchen to work on a good basis. While Allan pruned 5Kg of potatoes, I was responsible for making the au gratin: Easy, I know it by heart! I take a large container called a goose and inside I pays 2 liters of liquid cream, 2 eggs, 45gr of fine salt, a teaspoon of pepper and nutmeg and 16gr of garlic, all in 5 minutes. Allan and proud of me and after I poured the liquid into the gratin, I had to put it in the oven, knowing that I am small and not much strength in the arms.

\- Go Pandore ! Put me on the top rack! He encourages me by opening the door of the oven, I raise the water bath with the strength of my little arms and puts me on tiptoe to successfully put the bain-marie in the oven, and with many tremors because of the heat, I managed to put the gratin and close the door by blowing very hard

\- Well, you see when you want! Allan pointed at me with a wink, I grumble while rubbing my face, then I ask how I had to start cleaning.

\- So ! I'll start by cleaning the cold room, you for now, I want you to get me everything on the shelves then you bleach on each shelf, then you rinse your sponge, you go back a blow then you will wipe with paper! It's OK ? I nod my head, then I see the height of the shelves and said

\- Uh ... How am I going to do? I am too small to get all that down! Allan's eyes widened in surprise then began to think, then he has an idea. He asks me to wait in the kitchen and start removing what I could on the shelves, so I start to go down all the pastry equipment installed at the top, then it was the turn of the plates. Plates that of course weigh a ton.

A few minutes later.

Allan came back with a small stool that he gave me

\- Here ! With that, you'll be able to clean the shelves, and once we have everything to tidy up, we will eat and then we will clean the work plans, we will spend a clean shot in the oven and we will finish by the floor, but I would go by yourself, you'll leave after we finish the work plans okay? He said to me with a smile, I nodded then I start work. In fact, I'm not very comfortable working on a stool, I was always afraid to fall.

Several moments later, I finished all the shelves, I just had to put everything back in place, I start of course by the lowest shelves, I start with that of pastry equipment, then by that of plates, but for the higher one: I'm stuck! I take my courage in both hands, take a pile of plates and climb the stepladder, I tremble a lot and the moment I managed to put the pile plate despite my trembling, I hear the voice of Allan tell me

\- Sorry smart, I have to go! There I feel the stool move under the force of Allan, immediately I hang on it screaming

\- No boss! Please stop, I do not want to fall! The stepladder stopped moving and Allan chuckled at me squatting

\- But do not worry Pandore, you were not going to fall!

\- Yes ! I was going to fall, and I could have broken all the plates! I'm still moaning while shaken

\- But no you were not going to fall! It's in your head that! Reassured Allan while making me come down.

At 10:00 pm, the kitchen was almost completely clean, all we had left was the floor. So I decided to help Allan despite heavy fatigue, and when we were all finished, that is to say, at 23:00, I see Allan was writing in a small notebook, I approach him to see more closely

\- What is it ? I asked curiously, Allan smiled at me and then began to explain to me

\- This is your notebook! I have one for each person who came to work with me, in there I make my observations that I will then sent to Lady Andrea who at the end of the month, will make a point with you to see if you like to work here, and if it is not the case it will change your service to find you something that suits you best! It will just be enough that you signal it too! Come on, go to your room, normally you should have left! Go run, tomorrow I want you here at 10am! Good night !

After saying good night, I leave the restaurant. It's already dark outside and it's a little cold. Not having sleep any suite I decide to give me a ride in the open air, especially as it goes, it is cool but not to the point of freezing on site. Here I am near the port, I see one of the black boats of the time I arrived here. I see two men dressed in black on the pontoon talking to each other while smoking their cigarettes, I decided to listen to them

\- So ? Tomorrow is what we are already embarking?

\- Have you already forgotten? What a memory of goldfish, you will always surprise me! Tomorrow we will ship everything that is cover, cattle and bottles of wine! Our boss is an expert in this field, I hope that this fat bacon chef made good wine as his great habit !

\- The advantage is that it serves something that big pile! His taste is impressive! I'm sure next week he'll cook up some of the most delicious stuff!

\- Its true, you are right ! Me too I already have the mouth water! But tell me, do not you think it's a shame that we are prohibited from marketing these people?

\- What is your point ?

\- Think about my guy! All these little crabs and this high class woman all have a quality or a magic talent in them, it's almost impossible to find. They are wonders of the world! It's simple in the society where you live, nobody wants to see them as normal human beings, so if people think that way ... Why not take advantage of it to provide services? Many people are looking for these things, and it would be more profitable to make them slaves for society !

\- It's not already what we do? The two men laughed at us, they despise us ... For them we are not humans!

We are only objects of satisfaction for society!

I decide to leave with a strong heartache. I feel the ruby of my ring shine with a strong brilliance on my finger. It is they who are not human, they deserve only to finish in food for the animals which themselves are better. In my head, the sky is darkening visibly, and the men behind me fall from the pontoon collapsing under the lightning, and the two men see a shark arise from the water to devour them like ordinary fish.

\- Ah! Help ! I heard cries coming from the port, then turning around, I see the pontoon collapse and the two men are in the water in front of a huge shark that disappears suddenly, men are hurrying to reach the bank still completely paralyzed. The black sky above me has become a little clearer: Is it really me who did that ?

I looked at my ring, it shines less than earlier. I do not understand anything, I enter the White Manor and arrive at the floor of the girls' rooms. I see that some are still working while it is already midnight pass

\- Oh ! You are Pandore ! What are you doing at such a late hour? Asked me the oldest of the housewives

\- Sorry about my delay! I'm staying longer at work to help the chef finish and I hang out a bit ! Housewives are outraged at my response

\- But Pandore, you can not do that !

\- And why this ? There is nothing wrong with that ? And you ? You still work while all activities must stop at midnight! Why are you still here! I was surprised by this answer

\- Pandore ! I think you do not understand, it's dangerous for all of us to go out, especially at night! The members of Organization 63 might hurt you, and Lady Andrea would be terribly sad if something happened to you! When we have to prepare the goods for tomorrow, but we are almost finished, do not you …

I do not even give him time to finish that I take several cloth on my arm and ask him

\- Where should I put them? The maid is surprised, she wants me to go to bed and let her manage with other women, but I see they are as exhausted as me. Especially that I see that one of her is pregnant, it is a young woman taller than me, with a very long gray hair up to her lower back then she has impressive emerald green eyes, I see her lifting a big stack of cloth. Immediately I come to help him

\- Let me do it ! The latter is surprised, especially since she is young like me, she must be 1 or 2 years older than me. Pregnant and reduced to exhausting work

\- Uh ... thank you very much! She told me all embarrassed, all the housewives smiled at me.

\- It's nice of you to help our little Mary! We have been trying to take care of her since her pregnancy but ... with all the work we have to do, she always insists on helping us and her power is very beneficial to us! Explained to me the oldest of the housewives, I become very curious and allow me to ask him

\- What is your gift? She smiled at me and answered me

\- I know how to handle gravity! I can also lift objects by telekinesis! I am impressed but I realized that she did not use this power too much since she was pregnant because it requires a lot of energy for the person.

\- Thank you very much for helping us Pandore ! Thanks to you we are perfect for the requisition of tomorrow!

\- You're welcome ! I find it unfair that you work at such a time! We should punish those people who treat us like slaves! There, I went back to my room and then got rid of my clothes to put my pajamas and collapse on my bed. In my covers, I keep thinking about what happened to these two men at the port, I imagined what would happen in the sometimes chaotic world of mine. And the action came true, though if I imagine for example, an apple she will not appear in my hand like this: Nothing in my hand!

\- Here ! I knew it ! I Grumbled, I can not bring up things from my imagination, it's impossible.

In this case, my gift is more complicated than that ?

The next morning, I worked only during the morning strangely. So I finished at 14:00 instead of 20:00. So I came out still surprised by this, and then leaving the restaurant, I see several men in black out of the White Manor with the sheets of the housewives I helped last night, so I see a group of four men arrive to the restaurant and others went to the gardens, there I remembered what the two men said: The fabrics, the pets, and the bottles of wine ! This is the requisition today and they ... It's The Organization 63 ! There, Annie's words come back to me: « These are the hard law of Pandora traffic! » « The Organization 63 is the largest trading company in America, if they attack, we will lose it ! » « Now we are enslaved to feed the traffic! »

I can not leave that like that !

Even if the White Manor earns money with this traffic, it is unfair, but if I sabotage, the White Manor will have big problems, at least I can go support Annie in the gardens. I hurry to join her and then get there I meet Anna getting her nicest shrub she had barely finished

\- We'll take this one! Plus your two trees there! Asked the man without any politeness, Anna could not answer anything and just obeyed, but in his eyes I saw that it saddened him to give all his best work to villains like them, she gives both other shrubs giving at the same time instructions for use, and the man allowed himself to touch her beautiful brown hair

\- Here's a nice girl !

It annoys me to see her like this, then she notices me

\- Pandore ? What are you doing here ? She asked me coming to see me, I grabbed her by the hands asking her

\- Annie! Where is she ? She is surprised and tells me that she is on the side of animals, I thank her until I feel a hand catch me

\- Hey beauty, where are you going? Stay a little here! The soldier speaks to me with an unhealthy smile, immediately I saw that my ring was soon going to shine, I turned and pushed it back

\- I did not allow you to touch me with your disgusting hands! Leave me alone! I said to him insolently before running towards the animal garden.

\- Come back here ! Cries the man in my pursuit, I finally get where the animals are, I see men take all the biggest rabbits Annie had, leaving him only a small part

\- Pandore ? She said, noticing me, so I saw her eyes, her beautiful blue sapphires have become dull to the point that she's ready to cry, and turning to look at the man, I saw that he was holding his little white rabbit by the skin of his neck: Leene!

\- Perfect ! We have everything we need ! And at the same time we will take you this pretty white rabbit, with such a fur we will get a nice little jackpot! Said the man looking at Annie's rabbit, this one is without lanes, I see her refrain from shaking but for her tears it is already too late.

A deep feeling of rage invades me, and the glow of my ring gets hotter and hotter, I grit my teeth and do not think anymore

\- Hey ! This rabbit is his, he is not for sale! The man is surprised, I see him sketch a smile and answer me

\- Wait a minute ... Can you repeat what you just said? Do you know at least who you are talking to, I hope? Annie beckons me to say nothing but I pay no attention

\- I said ! This rabbit is not for sale, this rabbit belongs to Annie! And yes I know who I'm talking to, a bunch of assholes who afford everything because they own money and the big business that exists ! But you'd have to go back down to earth and stop having a big head, you're no better than rats !

All in the gardens are outraged at my words, even the man is surprised

\- Uh ... please forgive her, sir! She is new among us, it's the first time she has to deal with this kind of situation! Anna intervenes suddenly worried for me, the man raised his eyebrows then suddenly slapped her, Anna falls to the ground with a blood pearl flowing from her lip

\- I prefer that ! You better learn to educate a little better your new recruits! Especially if these are small dolls rude and hateful! This slap was the straw that broke the camel, in me I see the sky darken to take a red hue dark as blood, my ring shines so hard on my finger and the noises of my heart is powerful

\- Huh? What's this look? Said the voice of the man who suddenly starts to be afraid

I see him looking around saying

\- But why did everything turn red at once? What are you doing? Suddenly I see myself melt on him and he starts screaming while everyone looks at him oddly, as if it was a madman, there I lift it by something strange instead of my fingers and by a violent blow, it is projected to the fountain. All the soldiers loose the cargo of rabbit on the ground, when to me I recover Leene who is at my feet, fortunately she has nothing. I'm going to give it back to Annie who looks at me surprised when everything starts to become clear around me and my hand is normal again.

I see several people looking at me with astonishment, especially Elena, Jack and Lady Andrea who have come from nowhere. I did not even notice their presence, that's when I hear the guy just now panicked

\- Ah ... this bitch ! She stabbed me, this dirty girl ! It's a monster ! It does not even bleed and has no mark

\- But no man you have nothing ! What are you talking about she just sent you to the fountain! Reassured one of his colleagues by helping him get up, he then looked at me with hate and shouted at me

\- Believe me it's far from being finished! If I ever meet you again in the corner, I swear I'll pay this affront believe me ! I'll kill you ! And you filthy extraterrestrial White Manor is the same, if another follow this example, I also stumble ! I'll kill you all and shave your house !

The soldiers finally left, and Annie found her rabbit hugged tight against her, I see Elena with a disappointed look and that's when I see a girl with long light brown hair and dull yellow eyes. to come up to me furiously, then she slaps me, shouting at me, "Idiot! There Valerian arose before the girl saying

\- Stop Kirsten there's no point in picking on her

\- But Valerian you do not realize! Because of his stupidity we risk very big trouble! And all this for a stupid rabbit, knowing that Annie is the goddess of animals, rabbits she could breed at will and more beautiful than that one! You told him at least that we should never become attached to our business even if we do it with all possible love! We are all slaves! And rebellion is the most dangerous and unconscious thing that exists! Because if the son of L'Organization 63 or even worse the father or even the boss comes back here, we're all screwed ! Shouted Kirsten furiously.

It was then that Lady Andrea laid a loving hand on Kirsten's shoulder to calm her

\- Kirsten please calm down! If Pandore did so, it was to help his comrade! It is already heroic to have done this for her friend knowing that all of you all create your art with love, and generally the customers who take our products, are always happy with the work we provide! We are not slaves, I would not allow people to treat you like this! We are simply exceptional creators and these people of the Organization are only profiteers of our work! I would never leave them you consider slaves. And I'm not sorry for the action that Pandore did to save Annie's pet! She declared with such tenderness.

I did not see them like that, I wanted to help and on the contrary I angry everyone, so I decided to go to my room and I lock myself in. I stay in the dark while removing my clothes from me and diving into my blankets. I hear someone knocking on my door, but I do not answer, I remain isolated from all.

(Internal point of view: Elena)

I'm at my balcony thinking as usual, the boats Organization 63 are already far away, certainly return to their base, located just 30 minutes by boat from the lands of the White Manor, I hear the whistling from my Nirvana line. So I imitate her whistles so that she recognizes my ultrasounds through the thick fog covering the whole area, when I saw her arrive in the distance, the mirror of my necklace of gold at my stroke starts to Shine: This mirror is the symbol of my power of divination, the jewel that was prescribed to me by Lady Andrea, all we have one, but we prefer to hide it or to make them look like normal jewels to not make us even stranger !

I consult my mirror which takes a blue hue and shows me a shadow that I know very well ... A person with blue hair bristly, the puny look but which is terribly powerful ... It will arrive on our island tomorrow morning !

 **That's all for this chapter 3! Yes, things are starting to happen quickly, in short I hope that this series always pleases you as much, if so, you can leave me a little comment, if you also want to participate, I have a forum in my bio and you will send me this in MP so that I analyze well your character to be sure to use it properly and you just to be proud! Do not hesitate to tell me if you like the series and want to participate, I would welcome you with open arms. I make you full of kisses and tell you very soon for a new chapter! Kisses**


	4. Chapter 4 Damian Hart

**Project 63**

 **Chapter 4 : Damian Hart**

(Internal point of view: Valerian)

After following Pandore's footsteps to the girls' room, I'm knocking on Pandore's room door with Lady Andrea trying to see what she's doing through the door, because Lady Andrea is able to to see through all the walls, her vision is superior to ours and she also has a lot more quality

\- Pandore ? Please open the door! We do not blame you for what happens! She told him, Pandore still does not open the door, I knew she was grumpy but not so spiteful, then I see Lady Andrea sigh and step back from the door

\- Well ... Leave her alone for the moment, I do not think she is in the mood to discuss, I'll summon her to my office later! In the meantime, let her calm down !

I nod and leave in my turn. I decide to take a walk outside to get some fresh air, and perhaps visit my brother in the bar, but looking at the watch on my neck I sigh

\- Oh that's right ! Kirron does not finish until midnight tonight, especially that we will visit a few masters Organization 63 at the gaming bar, I would not be interested in hanging out in the corner ... Otherwise I would be in trouble !

 _2 years ago, while Valerian goes to the bar to visit Kirron working at the bar, Valerian waited on a stool for the time he debauchery, then men of the Organization 63 came to bother him and even hit him, because he is the second of the White Manor Council and the best ally of Lady Andrea, of course the handsome albino male with his gorgeous lavender eyes and rose tattoo in his neck came to settle their account despite the troubles that followed this outrage !_

I remember perfectly what happened after that, two days later, the son of Organization 63 moved from the big factory to come to us, despite his terribly powerful gift he is always ready to find another solution to not come to violence, despite this ... Kirron made the mistake of attacking him and was seriously hurt his neck because of him ... It took more than 6 months before Kirron is recovering and I have won a very horrible scar from a bastard who burned me with a lighter dirt ... I do not regret that Pandore is attacking these men without any idea of what might happen.

She was right to attack them !

Suddenly, near the port, I cross the road of Elena who is pensive in front of the waves of the ocean separating us from civilization

\- Hey Elena! I called her, she turns to me, her eyes shine, would she be in full vision? Later the light in his eyes disappears

\- Oh ... Valerian! Excuse me for not having noticed you sooner! What are you doing here ? Pandore is still not out of her room? Does she ask me with her faithful certainty to her questions, I nervously scratch her head by answering her

\- You already know the answers! But hey ... I do not blame you, I wanted to visit my brother except that he still works, and you know how much I hate going to the bar! And no ... Pandore still refuses to go out of her room, you know from there, what she's doing?

\- She locked herself in her own world, but it's a place where I do not want to venture! She said immediately, I'm surprised

\- I see ... And what are you doing here? I asked her, she looked away at me to direct him to the sea.

\- Damian Hart will come in a short time! She said to me, on hearing this name, a horrible thrill runs through me from the inside, and I remember the memory of my brother being hurt by the throat and the icy look of Damian Hart.

It is absolutely necessary to prevent him from crossing Pandore !

(Internal point of view: Rochelle)

Finally, I finish writing my last song for this month. I put it properly in my drawer song, continues to tidy up my many instruments and then leave my shop by closing behind me. When I return to the White Manor, everyone greets me while I go up to change clothes and have a good shower. Immediately return to my room, I remove my pink dress, my leggings and my shoes then rush in the shower. My honey-colored skin needed a good deal of hot water, and my long black and curly hair in my back sucks the water and makes it soft as a soft toy. Once washed, I open the curtain and grab a towel to surround myself and start drying my hair.

1 hour of preparation later, after makeup, I come to dress with my floral top, my pair of skinny jeans and my pair of black boots, I just put my precious ring in a quarter of pink with white pearl and then go out from my room, there further I meet Mary knocking on a door and next to her Lady Andrea and Valerian

\- Hey! I greeted them with joy, they turn to me with a smile

\- Oh hello dear Rochelle! I see you finished your job at the shop! Salutes Lady Andrea in return while Valérian throws himself in my arms

\- Yes Lady Andrea! My work is finally finished after 1 month of blank page, I would play this song for next week when Organization 63 will come for their corporate meal. Even if I do not like playing my beautiful songs for such bad people! I replied with a foul feeling stuck in my throat.

I feel then the reassuring hand of Lady Andrea to rest on my shoulder

\- This situation saddens us all Rochelle! Moreover, Pandore paid the price just now, she had the courage to defend Annie by saving his little rabbit and attacking a soldier of the Organization 63! Now she is locked in her room after Kirsten attacked him for doing such a thing ! But nobody blames her for what she did, the problem is that she does not want to open her door and she locks herself in her own world ! At the same time, I suspected that it was going to happen! Lady Andrea told me, I am very surprised, so the news of the White Manor wanted to defend us and attacked this Organization in order to want to save us. I never met anyone as brave as 2 years ago at Project 63 that Kirron wanted to set up with Kirsten, Valerian, Ginrei, Jack and myself who wanted to participate to help Jack to the maximum.

But like all of us, especially Valerian who can not forget this memory ... We have failed !

\- You said she did not want to go out of her room? I asked, all agreed, so I asked Lady Andrea to give me a picture of her room thanks to her gift of vision, is weaker than Elena but clear enough, I see her despite the thing blurred red color covering the door. She is in bed under her covers, with her suitcase open a few steps from her bed, that's when inside ... I see a little teddy bear on his bedside table, I sketched a smile while looking at her

\- I have an idea that could work! I said activating the ring on my finger, I point to the little bear then whisper

\- Life little stuffed! Go comfort your mistress! His little black eyes then began to shine and thanks to my ring, the little bear stands on both feet and begins to move as I imagine to the bed of the girl who feels that the little bear touches him leg.

I see then, a doll-faced girl with a long black hair waving and only wearing rose-serrated red underwear, she then turned her gaze to the little teddy bear I control by lifting her up. small arms to her, then I see her big brown eyes widen and shine with envy, she became all red at once and two seconds later, she catches the stuffed to come and squeeze it against his chest, the thing red and blurred then disappeared and the door was unlocked, so I went back to his room

\- Hello ! I greeted her with a smile, she's surprised to see me for the first time

\- Uh ... Hello! How did you get back to my room? I smile with pride at what I did, then I move her little teddy bear and she is impressed by what I can do

\- I hope you enjoy my gift! Thanks to my pretty ring I am able to make objects live by the only means of my imagination. You too must have a gift based on imagination no ?

She looks confused, then begins to look at the red ring on her finger. This red ring ... I know her very well! I remember that Lady Andrea always refused to be touched because ... She belonged to someone terribly dangerous and who in the old days ... A wanted to kill the one to whom she had a very important affection, despite the nuisance she brought to her own world. Valerian had told me the day he was high-ranking in the White Manor, he knew this story just by bringing his precious watch at his neck the red stone of this ring. I'd better not think about that, even Lady Andrea prefers to avoid the subject, and Kirsten gets upset when we talk about it. This is a subject we must all forget, even Valerian is fighting every day ... to forget these painful memories.

I smile again and come up to her to take her hand

\- I heard what happened yesterday! (she lowered her eyes and started to grit her teeth) Nobody blames you for that, on the contrary you are very brave! (Pandora raises his head) So you're Pandore, the new recruit of the White Manor, it's a pleasure to finally meet you ... My name is Rochelle Paris, I'm in charge of the atmosphere and the shop of instrument from here! She smiled.

( Internal point of view: Pandore )

That's it ! Rochelle Paris, so it's her that Jack wants to seduce, I see now, I know that I've already heard of her before coming here, she's an impressive singer, I listened to many of these songs. Except that she almost never received recognition for what she offered to her fans and one day ... We never heard from her again! I am happy to see that she is well, although she too must be a slave to the Organization 63. Suddenly, I hear footsteps approaching my room and see Elena approaching Lady Andrea

\- Lady Andrea! '' He arrived ! She said and immediately she followed him.

Curious to know who they are talking about, I discreetly follow them to the ground floor where all the people stopped working, the door is wide open and I see four shadows approaching the threshold of the entrance, two are bigger than the middle one, I see people all around. They are frightened and lowering their eyes, these four people frighten them as much as that ? I can finally see them, the person behind is the soldier I attacked last time, he looks still pitiful and yet he managed to find the strength to come to me. What an imbecile ! The person on the left is a tall enough man, about 1m75 hiding under a big black coat, I can see only a strand of red hair, a part of his face with a smile a little intimidating. I feel that it is not clear, its appearance looks deceptive, it must be very powerful.

The person on the right is a pretty tall girl too, and her mind is incredibly strong. She has long curly brown hair and a light complexion with some freckles, and her eyes are light blue, she smiles by putting her hands on her hips, I can even notice that she has a ying and yang tattoo on her left wrist, also she has piercings on her eyebrows and on her ears: A very vulgar girl for my taste! She would have the perfect profile to be a delinquent, only with her light red and black clothes, she is beautiful but, it is not someone I would like to patronize

\- So the Sunday workers! What is the problem, no one welcomes us, you are afraid of being bitten or what! And besides, she is where the lady who directs you, must be touched two words! Does she scream loudly, who does she think she is for ?

\- Come on Brooklyn stops bullying them! You break everyone's ears and you wear your pretty voice for nothing! You know how much they fear us, they are only frightened animals, better not to make them flee like vulgar cattle! Replied the man conceal under his black coat, he does not inspire me confidence that one, the girl then immediately retaliated

\- Shut up Jiro ! You and your damn pretense are annoying me, anyway where do you want them to go? They have nowhere to escape, they are only victims, even if most of them are very adorable, it does not change what they are!

\- Then I stop you straight away! ... I declared with contempt; We are not insane if that's what you think! You must think twice before speaking, poor idiot! Everyone is under shock, the man in black whistled me while the other cracked his fingers

\- Then there my little ... You have a big courage to talk to me like that! (she clings to me by the hair) I admit that I like your courage, and your little doll head is not bad either, except that you seem to forget where is your place and I will make me a pleasure to remind you! She told me before lifting me by the hair.

I refrain from screaming and then staring at her, she comes to meet my eyes and the expression of her face becomes firmer

\- You ... you're not like the others here! You seem to be someone special, it shows in your eyes, you seem to have the guts to murder someone! Your look is that of a killer, there is no doubt possible ...

\- Watch out for this bitch Brooklyn! It's her fault what's happening to me right now! Shouting the soldier I attacked last time, Brooklyn smiled as I began to imagine myself hurting her, then someone came up on Brooklyn who quickly backed up

\- I do not think you were allowed to attack one of us Brooklyn Collins! Said a voice that I recognize very well, and in front of me I see Kirsten crossing her arms and pretending to be my shield

\- I can not believe it ... Kirsten Wina herself! The fallen leader of a dangerous group of delinquents who was feared all over New York, as we are after 2 years of separation, you almost missed me! Brooklyn told him with a smile, Kirsten answered the same

\- I confess that I, too, do not see your cute face of a little fighter for 2 whole year horribly miss me! Delighted to see that you are always like a charm ! (She turns her gaze to the man in black) Same for you Jiro !

This one smiled. I imagine that all the White Manor knows these people, while I'm huddled, I see arise in front of me the man in black who smiles at me, how he made to move so fast?

\- I admit that you are pretty cute ! Your beauty is not unknown to me, I even think that we have already met a few! He said grabbing me by the chin and lifting me with so little force, something tells me that I too know him, and that it is someone I must be wary of

\- Jiro stop ! Shouted Elena from the top of the stairs accompanied by Lady Andrea, looking furious, he smiled and began to caress my throat and then looked at me, then I saw a red eye and a green eye look at me

\- I am yours in a moment my beautiful Elena, before I rule something and I come to you! No need to use your mysterious powers on me, unlike the fool you attacked, I would not be fooled so easily, and it's the same for our leader! So advice, do not play the rebels with us, because you will lose !

I clench my teeth in rage, then I see him look up at the stairs where Elena is, she seems so ... strange. There, I fall on the ground after seeing a hand grabbing the arm of this Jiro, it's a smaller boy with bristling blue hair, quite puny and a terribly icy look, and dressed in a black suit open on his torso, he also has silver metal bracelets on both wrists. Everyone has immediately backed away, this boy ... he is ... he is ... terribly beautiful and ... dangerous!

For the first time, I'm shaking in front of someone !

\- Oh ... Damian! Something you dislike, chief? He asked the boy, he looked him straight in the eye and then pushed back the Jiro, who sighed and then put his hands in his pockets, Damian just looking at me icy

\- What do you have to look at me like this? I said to him on the defensive, he does not answer me, he looks up and slaps his fingers, there I see that behind Lady Andrea, Annie is there with his rabbit and down the stairs to approach Damian, this- he then took his rabbit

\- Annie ! Do not let him take it away, it's your rabbit not theirs! (she does not react, so I get up) Release this rabbit! I ran to him to hit him in the stomach, this is his weak point, but then Damian caught me by the wrist, I can not even withdraw.

\- What are you doing ? Let me go right now! I shouted to him, he's still not talking, he's still holding my wrist while examining the rabbit, I'm afraid he's killing him, but instead of doing it, he's giving it back to Annie who's surprise

\- Boss! But what are you doing ? He shouts the soldier, Damian does not answer his calls and still holds my wrist, he comes to fix my ring, and on his left ring finger, I see a blue signet ring in the shape of a wolf that shines in contact with mine, I come and slap him

\- Let go of me ! I shouted again, he grabbed my other wrist so I did not hit him, he scared me.

\- Damian Hart ! ... Calls Lady Andrea from the top of the stairs, this one answers his name by turning his gaze towards her; I imagine that the reason for your visit is to discuss an arrangement against the attack of the soldier, that is, I accept all the financial requests that you will propose to me, but I refuse that you take offense to my dear children ! Come join me in my office, so that I can give you what you want !

I see Damian letting me go and then go to Lady Andrea who also, feels fear for him, his henchmen follow him too! What did he want to do to me? Who is he ? And why do not he answer when we talk to him?

I do not know who this guy is, but one thing is certain ... I hate him already !

 **So much for chapter 4, and yes, things continue to grow and I really like doing this story. And I hope you like it too. So :**

 **Valerian Hope, Kirron Hope and Rochelle Paris belong to the adorable and dear Charmpanda, thank you very much for having lent me. I promise to use them wonderfully**

 **Brooklyn Collins belongs to this dear SilverSwirl, thank you very much for lending it to me. I promise to use it wonderfully**

 **If the chapter you liked, tell me in comment, I'll be happy, I make you big kisses and tell you very quickly for a new chapter! Kisses!**


	5. Chapter 5 Unfair

_Project 63_

 _Chapter 5 : Unfair_

( Internal point of view: Pandore )

I'm still shaken, why this moron did not want to let me go, I'm sure that if Lady Andrea had not intervened, this guy would have done more, I'm sure! But worried about Lady Andrea, I decide to go up and follow them quietly to the third floor where they are gathered in her office. The space is beautiful, decorated with a black and gold tapestry and red carpet floor, then at the bottom I see Lady Andrea sitting in front of her desk and all look at them while nodding while this Brooklyn Collins speaks to him, but as I come closer, I notice that there is only Damian, Brooklyn and the soldier I attacked ... Where did the other guy go with a black coat of earlier?

\- I think you understand that after such a provocation against our organization, it is necessary for you to make us an offer to avoid retaliation against you! Especially that our leader is already very nice to have left this stupid rabbit thinking that there would be nothing to draw so much he was small, while with his fur, you would have won a good money! What do you have to offer? Demands Brooklyn, Lady Andrea gave a big sigh then said

\- Make me a price! I heard Brooklyn laugh then hit Lady Andrea's office with her fists

\- It would be too easy to get back to the money! The best thing would be to offer us something else?

\- What do you want ? Sigh Lady Andrea tired of being in a similar situation

\- It's because of the little news that you are in this situation! She looks adorable, but what does she have to offer for our business? We accept that you recruit other weird people but ... we must find them useful to otherwise ... They will be useless !

I see that Lady Andrea is upset, I see her bend her head and then she gets up from her chair

\- So I take responsibility for the act! The one that will be punished will not be my little news but myself, and no one else! I felt like a dagger in my heart, so I decided to leave outside, angry I cross the stairwell leading me to the hall, then in a secluded room ... I saw something that took me split the heart.

\- Stop that Jiro!

\- Why... ? Do you still want me for the last time? But it did not seem to bother you that much, and I missed you so much, two years without seeing your pretty head, it broke my heart!

\- Stop doing kind that I missed you! I know you're lying to me, you do not care about me, all that matters to you, it's your ambitions! Of me or Kirsten you do not care!

I decide to leave this place. I can not believe it, I just saw Elena being fiddled by Jiro, and the worst is that she lets herself be done. She seems to know him well this scary guy. I am now outside where I see that the Organization 63 leaves on their boats, hiding at the top of a tree I observe them and then off on the bridge ... I think I see Elena watching the boats leave, how is she so far so fast? I started to feel a lot of worry for her, she looked strange when this guy was approaching, so I decided to get off my tree to go see her, there I put my hand on my shoulder

\- Elena ...? Are you okay ? I think I hear sobs from her, she clenches her fists and then she turns to me.

Her eyes are drowned with tears, it made me back two steps and broke my heart

\- I'm good Pandore ... do not worry about me! (I remain frozen before his tears) it's just ... that I did not expect to see him again!

\- Have you known him for a long time? I asked curious, I see her wipe her tears and then she starts to go away

\- I don't want to talk about it now! And hurry up, you'll be late for your work! She said to me before flying off on her ray, I see her go in the sky and along the ocean: No doubt she go for a walk ? But why did she react like this ?

I sigh then go take a look at my cell phone to watch the time: 10:30am !

\- Oh my god I'll be late! I shouted before I ran to the restaurant.

(Internal point of view: Elena)

In the sky on my line, isolated from all I no longer hesitate to cry. My heart is terribly tight and my teeth creak with rage: "Why did you come back Jiro? You do not care about me ... Why did you come back? I did not want to see you anymore! I thought while sobbing, in my head I see some of my memories.

I see myself very small and lost in my village, crying the absence of my parents and calling for help, it is then that I see a young boy with a blurred face reach out to me with a smile at the corner of the lips

\- Ohhh ... are you lost little girl ? Come with me, I'll help you ! And I grabbed his hand and followed them.

\- I did not want to see you again! Why did you come back? I cried, wiping my eyes, I stopped in the middle of the ocean well above the water, there I undressed to be in underwear, I spread my arms and let me fall into water, slowly I let myself emerge by the water, then the marks on my skin start to shine and I feel transport under the hot water, my tears mingle now with the ocean, suddenly I feel arm grab me and get me back to the surface

\- What is happening ? I asked myself shaken, I see then the face of a girl wearing a long blue braid up to her pelvis, her big blue eyes widen panic then she slaps me

\- But Elena what's wrong with you? You really scared me! It's dangerous you could have drowned, imagine if I would not have been there kind of unconscious! She says grabbing me by the shoulders, this girl is called Naru Dressela, she is a delinquent like Kirsten and yet has a very big heart, the reason for his presence at the White Manor ... His gift of power control the water and become one with its element.

I lower my eyes with shame, and confess that I had not thought about the consequences, she then stroked my cheek while I start crying again

\- It's unfair ... Why does it have to happen to me? Why did he come back? I sobbed before collapsing into his arms crying.

( Internal point of view: Pandore )

For more than 3 hours I have been working tirelessly in the kitchen, we are preparing the preparations for the great official meal of the Organization 63, Allan has finally found the menu he was going to prepare: Gizzard cracker and scallops, Pavé deer with almonds and Crunchy with passion! After all, the meal is next week and we have to show the best image possible, but I have no desire to give a good image to these fools, as much as they are they deserve nothing. Our situation is terribly unfair, just because we are different we are reduced to slavery with no help around, and also ... to stay here I will have to prove myself.

I would never work for them!

I am terribly worried about Lady Andrea who went to Organization 63, I hope that it will not hurt her, it frightens me. Suddenly as I cut leek, I feel my coat close on my nails, I let out a cry when I saw that the knife sliced my fingernail and that I piss blood, I hasten to go grab a paper and surround him before putting blood everywhere, Allan laughed while bringing me the care kit

\- Come on let me do it! Always be focused when making cuts even if the blade of the knife is against our fingers! I imagine you're worried about Lady Andrea who left this morning, you do not have to worry so much for her, our Andrea is a great responsible lady and strong, she is not the type to let herself to do, it's crazy whenever I see you, I have the impression to have it in front of me when she was young!

\- Serious did you know her young? Did I ask surprise, Allan smiled at me then

\- Oh yes of course I knew him! During our college years, we were in the same class and I remember she was very rebellious and very intelligent! You do not have to worry so badly! By the way ... I wanted to ask you my beautiful, you met Damian Hart it seems to me ... How do you find it? He told me while he was dressing me, I raised my eyebrows in surprise

\- Damian Hart ? The guy who has blue hair that is my size ... He looks like a guy who despises the world and thinks himself higher than anyone else, especially because he looks like a violent and perverse! I see Allan sketch a smile then comes to caress my hair and tell me

\- No, you're exaggerating! I know Damian since his birth, it's a boy who can be very nice if we take the trouble to know him!

\- Hmm ... if you say so! I growled.

That's when Allan got up, put his hands on his hips and then announced

\- Well you'll get to know you better, because next week he'll come work with us!

\- WHAT ? I shouted shocked to hear that. It haunts me during all the last hours of work. I ended up putting an end to my day and decided to go back to my room instead of going for a walk, working with Damian Hart! What hell!

\- Hey Pandore ! We need to talk ! Calling me a voice behind me, I turn around and see Kirsten with her arms crossed, her look angry and threatening, in addition she is accompanied by another girl, with blue hair formed into a long braid falling down her back, with jewels and gothic boots, a white T-shirt covered with a black jacket like Kirsten's and a little black shorts. I cast a suspicious glance at Kirsten's, who sternly tell me

\- You and me ! We have an account to settle!

 **That's all for chapter 5, I apologize if it is a bit short but I had a hard time making it! In short, things seem to take a turn rather strong, in any case I hope you enjoy this chapter, if it is the case leave me a comment! I make you big kisses and tell you very quickly for a new chapter! Kisses**


	6. Chapter 6 Battle force

_Project 63_

 _Chapter 6: Force battle_

(Internal point of view: Valerian)

I saw Elena come in shivering with cold, I see in her that she is desperate, she did not even want to speak to me while yet we are associated and we have never refused a discussion, she shut herself up in her room, apologizing for not being able to give me a little time. It's been a long time since I've seen him in such an emotional state, all because of this Jiro, this man is a nuisance for Elena! We can not allow her to be harassed again by this monster of humanity! The next time he comes back, I would have no choice but to move him away from Elena.

It's been a long time since I fought, but this oppression and its memories that I keep in my head ... It haunts me every day! Jiro Wina ... I can see that day when we fought at Project 63, if you had not used Kirsten and Elena to your advantages, I'm sure that without my brother, I would have beaten you despite your power.

Suddenly, I hear thunder rumble outside, and that worries me a lot, because also ... Pandore did not come back when she finished her work for over an hour. So I grab my jacket and go down the stairs leading me to the ground floor, there I cross the door and the rain is pounding outside, I run through the garden and a lightning bursts out as I find Pandora facing Kirsten and Naru and I hear what they are saying

\- So if I understand correctly ... you would like us to fight each other? Pandore asks with arms crossed, I see that Kirsten glares at her as she meets an enemy, she puts back her black jacket and then declares

\- That's right, but it's not only me that you will fight but also my White Manor gang! All that happens to us right now is your fault because you did not respect the rules, and I think Lady Andrea was too kind to you! But believe me ... I'm going to inflict on you the punishment you deserve and I would not go four ways ... You're going to follow me now!

I see that Pandore frowns with excitement, she feels the threat that will befall her, yet she does not seem to feel any fear and am Kirsten

\- Kirsten wait! I called her, I must intervene, I can not let this happen, I see her look away at me and I have not seen the beautiful smile that she has every time she sees me

\- Valerian ... I do not force you to interfere ! But as a protector of these places, it is my duty to educate young recruits ! She told me dryly

\- But ... Kirsten you do not have to take all the responsibilities ... I tried to reason but she packs me up telling me to get involved with my business and then she comes to Pandore and takes with her to his gift of controlling the wind.

Immediately I chase them to the theme park of the White Manor, I find them facing the Ferris wheel, Pandore is facing the gang Kirsten, with a boy with black skin plunging especially in the Métis, with white hair one side longer than the other, and almond-shaped eyes like fire: It's Ginrei, Anna's boyfriend! next to him is my big brother, the big albino boy, with beautiful Lavender eyes, a muscular body but covered by his black turtleneck, his dark trousers, his black boots and his black leather jacket, then we find Naru closing the gang. Pandore trembles a little but does not let himself be intimidated by the opponent, it is Naru who advances first, by the rain a shiny spear appears in his hands

\- I'll be your first opponent! Show me what you have in your stomach, and believe me I will not hold back my shots! She declares with an army fighter's gaze.

I see Pandore nod slightly, then get in position for the offensive.

( Internal point of view: Pandore )

I feel strange, I feel that things are degenerating and I can not run away, they will not let me go. These people really intend to fight me, but I do not want to hurt anyone ... But I have no choice but to fight so I take a deep breath and uncross my arms, it's while Naru rushes on me with his spear, I hurry to dodge it before his spear hurts me, I felt it, maybe it's only water, his spear is very sharp . Immediately after I dodged, she went back to the attack, spinning her spear and wielding it with the utmost precision.

Naru is powerful. I feel her power on her, her movements are fast but not reflective enough ... I can see them when she moves. As I see his spear his spear head dangerously towards me, I feel that my ring shines and my eyes made it enter a field of blood-red force that it does not seem to notice any continuation, of a movement powerful I deflect his spear that breaks under the power of my shot, I see his eyes grow surprise and then rush back when I'm about to hit her. There she smiled as I hold a black sword in my hand, her blade shines like the ruby of my ring

\- That's what I said to myself ! You have a potential you too, you like me, I feel that we will have a great fight both! She declared to me, leaping into the sky thanks to the puddles of water on the ground.

There she raises her hand to the rainy sky and many lances of water appear under his command, threatening to fall on me, these things do not scare me, I then start to run while the spears begin to fall on me, one of them even causes me a cut in the right arm, the feeling of my blood out of me causes me a strange sensation in me, like a feeling of extreme amusement. But at the same time, I feel this intense fear of dying in my heart, so I brandish my sword and jump, I manage to take off until Naru who is quick to defend himself before my sword slice, but she is made to have. His spear is too weak under my breath and breaks.

She is at my mercy.

I do not want to hurt her, yet she continues to struggle against me, trying to face my sword, then I see her take out a water revolver from her belt and then she puts it in my face, I take her projectile in the chest and falls from above. My back suddenly hits the ground and the attack in my chest is violent

\- You seriously believed that I was going to let you cut me without reacting? You're powerful I must admit, and your powers have something special ... But I especially feel that you take me down holding your blows against me! I told you I was not going to hold back my blows against someone like you! You are a danger to all of us here, if you continue to follow your head and want to fight harder than you, you will regret it all your life! She told me angrily, I can hear the fear that she tries to hide me, she really thought I was going to slice her.

She was scared of me!

My chest is burning but more because of the attack, I feel only an inner pain and a fun that becomes more and more enjoyable, I get up in front of Naru while tilting my head and then I I said firmly pointing my sword at her

\- If I'm in danger ... So try to kill me! She's wide-eyed with surprise, I do not know what makes me say such a thing, what happens to me? Suddenly, I see Kirsten raise her stern look towards me then she walks forward, the winds unleash as she approaches, she just put her hand on Naru's shoulder and then tell him

\- You fought enough! I replace you! Naru repressed her desire to continue the battle and then she stepped back a few steps, I see Kirsten pull out a golden sword.

\- Your power intrigues me enormously! This power does not seem common like the others! What powers are you master, Pandore Scarsheld ? She questioned me by removing her black coat, the winds are unleashed raising our long hair, the storms begin to explode in the sky while the rain we dip to the feet

\- I can not tell you what my powers are because I myself ignore them, I'm not even sure I can control them properly, it only activates when the danger threatens me and has shown itself very little Once ... All I can tell you is that I feel your fear against my powers! Is this the first time you do it? I replied while returning the question. Kirsten is confused.

She puts herself in a position of attack at the same time as me, we exchange a glance before going over on it, our swords cross and meet again more and more fiercely, to tell the truth I begin to feel admiration for Kirsten, her fighting skills and her determination are impressive and she too seems to impress me, because she has the smile on the corner of her lips, I myself have a smile on my face, our shots succeed one another, we cross each other and crouching with each sword stroke, but when our eyes met, I saw his shine but his mind hides the fear of looking at me. It's strange ... since just now I see the red environment around me, and Kirsten is aware of it but tries to ignore so as not to succumb to fear. My ring keeps shining as Kirsten grits her teeth in front of me, what does she see in me?

As I take a few steps towards her, she immediately counter-attacks, I see sharp winds forming around her and one of them comes to cut my flesh to my left leg, when to me I succeed in to hurt my shoulder with the tip of my sword, I felt my wrist shake, I did not want to do that ... I did not want to hurt anyone, why do I do it? I have to stop everything, suddenly I see Kirsten's hand close on my throat as it slams me to the floor violently

\- How dare you use this kind of powers on me! I forbid you to do me such a thing again! And also ... why did you intervene against Organization 63? You're just an idiot, you do not realize the situation you're inflicting on us! You really want to get killed! She cries to me, then as she was going to hit me, I see Valerian grabbing her arm to hold her back

\- Stop Kirsten! Pandore just wanted to defend our honor, and I would have done the same as everyone else if we had the courage! You too, I'm sure you would have intervened for me! He said to her, Kirsten's gaze dropped and her sword disappeared, I saw her start rubbing her eyes and then she sat down and curled up, hiding her face in her lap

\- We have no more honor! We are no more than mere puppets, I have enough! She moaned and Valerian came to take her against him to reassure her.

\- Oh ... How sad! If I had a little more feelings, I would cry! Said a malicious voice.

All we turn to the climbing wall of the park, then we see at the top, a boy sitting watching us with a smile, I get up with difficulty and observes the boy ... This black coat with a hood, and these locks of hair red to the tips, as well as those eyes minnow red and green ... Yes it's him ... The guy who harassed Elena!

\- Jiro Wina! What are you doing here? What do you want ? Groan Valerian, this is the first time I see him like that, his teeth are tightened by rage and his fists too, when Kirsten she supports his eyes against this guy, the latter tilting his head to the side with a little smile in the corner

\- What's happening Valerian Hope? You're not happy to see me again ... since our fight last time? Did he declare.

It shocked me. Valerian ... fought against this guy, but why? It's like what Brooklyn said when Kirsten stepped in to defend me, why did they fight?

\- You have nothing to do with us! Go away ! Valerian answers him firmly, Jiro just smiled, it is at that moment, that the albino boy came forward to stand before Valérian

\- Leave Valerian ... I'll take care of this guy! Said the boy, but Valerian grabbed him by the arm and told him

\- Kirron let me do, I can fight ! Jiro chuckles as he pulls off his hood, his hair is black and bristles a bit like a hedgehog, and he's pretty handsome with white skin, hands in his pockets and a smile on his face, he says.

\- If it's not cute! The big brother Kirron Asper Hope, the tough guy from the White Manor who comes to rescue his little brother, who was burned two years ago by the powers of the big bad wolf that I am! How pitiful it is!

\- I'll make you swallow your arrogance if you keep talking, dirty junk! We told you to leave home! You have nothing to do here! Groan Kirron, me on my side I wonder what are his powers to release such a magic energy!

And this Jiro ... who is he ?

(Internal point of view: Kirsten)

I did not expect him to be here yet ... But he was gone when Lady Andrea followed them. Damn it, but what does he want? Why did he come back? I see her looking at Kirron from above and openly making fun of him

\- Oh ... why so much hate Kirron? Why would you lose your energy in attacking me ... ( I feel his dark energy emanating around him, the ground shaking ) while your attacks will have no effect on me? You would not even get to my knees in front of you, remember the day Damian rolled you off when you tried to kill him, you almost even lost his life if your beloved Annie and my sweet little girl Sister Kirsten did not come to your rescue! And where was your brother during this time ...? Oh yes ... I remember, I put K.O under your eyes!

To remind me of this nightmare two years ago has the effect of a knife in the back, we had suffered so much ... How dare he spoke in front of us? I can not believe this monster ... be my big brother! But Kirron does not let go and will soon go to attack Jiro with his pocket knife, I can not let him face Jiro ... It is too dangerous for all of us! Now I know why he is here, he heard me fight and he absolutely wanted to see me at work, to see if I progressed in the art of combat, he would miss this opportunity for nothing in the world !

Kirron rushes over Jiro, who smiles and pops a black sword into his hand, Kirron dodges the blade by deflecting it with his knife and arms his arm to punch Jiro, who dodge him by twisting his back, then with his legs he catches Kirron's arms and in a pirouette, he hits his head against the ground, Kirron hurries to get up to dodge the next attack, he managed to hit Jiro on the wrist he used to defend himself from the blow Kirron's feet, Kirron can not erase the smile on the lips of Jiro who likes to taunt him. Kirron is strong but he does not know the powers of Jiro and if he does not pay attention ... He will be beaten!

\- Kirron! Stop fighting him, you might be able to feel the energy of people, but if you do not pay attention, he'll beat you! I shouted at him, unfortunately it's too late …

When Kirron turned to Jiro, it was Annie who appeared in front of him and hit him hard in the stomach, Kirron spat a blood stream and was thrown to the ground

\- Ah! Kirron, I'm sorry, I'm sorry sorry ... I do not control anything, help! She sighs, Kirron must not be fooled, but I can not speak, a shadow blocks my mouth. Then suddenly a lightning bolt erupted in the sky and Jiro stopped. Annie disappears and Kirron gets up

\- Go enough for today! I had enough fun for today, I do not come looking for trouble! I just came to see how my little sister was and why she was fighting? (he turns his gaze to Pandore who is motionless) Why she does not move, I did not hurt him yet, then I see she has the left eye that smokes ... Oh no ...

I see Jiro getting away from me to get close to Pandore

\- Wait Jiro what are you doing? I shouted at him as he lifted him up

\- Do not worry little sister ... I just stopped him, I saw his potential and his powers interests me to the highest point (he throws it) but she is not ready for a fight of strength , you've made me too exhausted it is not useful to me at the moment ... But believe me my darling ... I have the strange presentiment that you will revive a thing that we have you bitterly regretted two years ago, and this girl will certainly be very helpful to you ... I'm on my guard Kirsten, so be very wise and nothing will happen to you, I'll make sure! He told me before disappearing.

Me I join Pandore who is fainting, then I come to hold her against me, now I begin to realize my mistake ... Pandore wanted to help us, and Jiro wanted to discover his potential to face us if we consider rebelling ourselves to new. I was stupid ... I wanted to do honor by punishing the one who brought us the three devils of Organization 63, but in reality it was a trap

\- Sorry Pandore ... I'm sorry! I cried, suddenly I feel a presence in the park that shivers me in the back, I then turned around and I saw Damian watching me, arms crossed and staring at me with his icy glare, then he turn on his heels and disappear in the fog ...

Why was he there too ?

 **That's all for chapter 6! Epic not true? I admit that I loved doing this chapter and working on the following characters (Jiro, Kirron, Kirsten, and Valerian). I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if it is the case leave me a comment, it will make me very happy, I make you big kisses and tell you very soon for a new chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7 The meals part 1

_Project 63_

 _Chapter 7 : The meal_

 _Part 1_

(Internal point of view: Kirron)

That bastard ... because of his damn power I lost one more time against him. I see his face in my head again, his smile ... I would so like to make him disappear forever. We are getting soaked at the White Manor with Pandore in bad shape on my back, so we saw the rage on Lady Andrea's face coming back today, of course she was acquainted with the whole story as soon as she returned. She is very angry with Kirsten and Naru for provoking and forcing Pandore to fight and blindly following the path of revenge and hatred, and also to realize Jiro's plan without realizing what whatever. It is a terribly shameful failure.

\- Kirsten! Naru! Go to your rooms ... you will stay there until further notice, I will bring you to eat later! But I do not want to see you for the moment! She said in a sad tone, the girls both looked down and then went to their rooms. Pandore is in charge of the infirmary, the fate that Jiro inflicted is not without danger, but it did not look so bad, only very exhausted with a few cuts and bruises. I swear to you but what fragile girl, it is almost sorry!

Suddenly, I feel the hand of Lady Andrea come to rest on my shoulder, I raise my eyes towards her who seems worried for me

\- Kirron ... I know how you feel since Jiro and Damian made their appearance again, I did not forget what happened to you and you and your little brother two years ago! And I have already discussed it with you ... I do not want something to happen to you so I repeat it to you one last time ... Do not fight anymore! Let it go, one day we will come out of this nightmare, but in the meantime ... I want you to ignore all that and if you suffer too much ... Come talk to me! I'll always be here to listen to you, now you too go to your room! She told me before turning on her heels.

I am forced to obey, Lady Andrea ... is a person for whom I show respect, I could not afford to thwart her more, I do not know why but I feel attached to her. Valerian and I are very indebted to this person, she saved us from this world that rejected us as common waste because of our difference. I could feel the energy in everything I knew and Valerian could remember every moment of his life or that of another. Then she found us and welcomed us to her home, where we found our place. Unfortunately, Organization 63 has arrived and now steals everything we own, they steal my books that I spend more than a year writing with my heart.

I am a very big and famous writer in the United States!

I go to my room where I see Valerian on my bed, this one is sad for Kirsten who got himself while he wanted to warn him, so I come and sit next to him for to console him. He is very much in love with Kirsten and can not bear to be sad or even disappointed, I also think that it is sad for Elena, of us ... it is she who suffers the most, especially because of this Jiro. All this is his fault.

( Internal point of view: Pandore )

Slowly I regain consciousness, I ache everywhere

\- Ah ... you regain consciousness! That's good, I was afraid you're in worse shape! Sigh a voice I recognize, then I see Allan sitting at the edge of my bed with a smile

\- Allan ...? Uh ... I mean chief, what are you doing here? I asked surprised, trying to get up but Allan immediately added me

\- No no, stay longer for the moment! Lady Andrea insisted that you rest today, I heard that you fought and that you suffered damage, so I rushed to the infirmary to see you! He told me to try to reassure me, I tighten my covers

\- That's very nice of you chef! But ... there is not a lot of work today ? I asked at once, squeezing my pillow, I saw Allan rolling his eyes.

\- Oh yes ... we have a lot of customers today! But, with kindness Damian has agreed to help me in the kitchen, because despite our customers we also have a lot of preparations to make for the meal of Organization 63! So, I hope very much that you will quickly get back to you and that you will come to help us in cooking! He told me, then I frowned angrily and then grunted

\- How can you work with one of these Organization 63 rats! They steal your goods and treat you like slaves! Why let them help us? Allan sighs and then strokes my hair

\- Pandore ... I know it's hard to accept, it's for all of us! But tell yourself that if Damian is here, it's out of a desire to help us, he may be the son of the one who runs Organization 63, he's not nearly as bad, it's true that his character can sometimes annoying but ... Just to guarantee an excellent meal for which we have been working for a while, take it on you!

I look down while curling up on myself, I can not say anything, so I prefer to remain silent, Allan sighed and then caresses my face before getting up from my bed telling me to rest well, so I lie down in bed while squeezing my teddy bear that I was kindly brought and then I try to close my eyes. But I can not do it so I decide to take my cell phone and watch animal documentaries on Youtube until I fall asleep quietly while feeling a little heat of the ruby on my ring.

In my mind ... I'm getting lost again, I'm looking for my way. Someone who could save me from this world that frightens me so much, every time I feel myself being pursued by something that wants to kill me, I feel that my heart is tightening. I'm so scared, I just want to cry a lot, to cry for help. I want to be saved

\- Pandore ! Pandore wake up! Call me a soft voice, I wake up with a start and feel that I have a wet face, I see that it is Lady Andrea who is there for me, she wipes my cheeks

\- Lady Andrea! What are you doing here ? I asked still shaken by my dream, she reassures me by sticking his forehead to mine and stroking my hair

\- Calm down honey, everything is fine! I guess you had a nightmare, do not worry, it's over! (she touches my forehead) You're all hot and yet you have no fever, you feel good? She asked me worried.

I nodded, it's true after this hot flash, I no longer feel any pain. What has happened to me? Why I do not feel any injury, I'm incredibly surprised

\- Yes ... I'm fine! I believe ... that I will go to work! I said, then Lady Andrea put her hands on my shoulders and she runs a hand in my hair

\- Useless! Today you will do service in the dining room! The butler informed me that you were very attracted by the job of waiter at your first step in the restaurant. So Allan had a chat with the director of the halls and she agreed that it would be you, who will serve at the restaurant at tonight's dinner and during the meal of Organization 63! The restaurant wants to give you a chance in the server business!

I am terribly surprised by what I hear. I will finally do service, I can not wait. Lady Andrea smiles to see me happy with the news, she then relieved me then decides to take me with her to his apartment. Already at the arrival of the door in golden border with the color black and red, my eyes shine with surprise, then when she opened the door, I see a modern interior with velvet furniture extremely expensive and beautiful and a large space for herself alone, she takes me to her bathroom

\- Here, you can take your shower or bath as you want, I have things to go to my room! She told me before leaving, I'm a little embarrassed to be at home, I do not want to seem rude to her. I shrug and undress to go to the shower.

The water is so hot that I feel soothed, my long black hair relaxes and becomes all smooth

\- Did you finish Pandore ? Call me behind the shower door, I rinse the citrus soap in my hair and then open the door, then I see Lady Andrea with a smile and she wears on her arm a beautiful red dress and in the other a box filled with accessories, I am surprised at all that. She offers me a towel to surround me then invites me to sit in front of the mirror, there she begins to dry my hair and then to my hair.

I have always loved being styled !

Once my hair dry, she still caps me and then she ties them to me by forming a kind of bun beautifully made and released. Then she decorates my hair with a red rose crown that I love a lot. The rose is my favorite flower. Lady Andrea's eyes shine with pride, she seems very inspired to change my look, she comes out of the light and discreet makeup, applies a little powder, then a lipstick dark.

\- Here ! You're perfect like that, now we'll take care of your clothes and put you some pretty jewels so that you can serve tonight. By cons you will be careful not to get dirty! She told me pulling me to her room after I put on my underwear.

Once arrived in her big room, she hands me the dress insisting that I try it. I blush embarrassed to have worn such a pretty dress, I emit a long sigh and then begins to dress me up, she is so beautiful

\- It's perfect ! This dress is made for you, it covers a little more your chest, which brings more mysteries to your forms, which will make you more attractive! And the red suits you perfectly, you will serve with this dress, you will be beautiful! She declares to me by forming a knot on my dress at the location of my chest, I am embarrassed

\- I'm not sure I can wear such a pretty dress! It's pretty embarrassing, it's the first time I wear a dress so beautiful, I do not know if I'm worthy! I stammered embarrassed, Lady Andrea sneers and then makes sure that I am beautiful like that and it is imperative that I keep it on me.

I admit that I am almost in love with this dress!

After giving me a pair of black shoes with heels, she shows me her many jewels, then she favors a pair of silver chain pendant earring and a ruby pink pendant, then a black ribbon necklace and decorate of a cotton rose.

\- Ta daa! Lady Andrea exclaims, showing me through her big mirror, I blush so much I love the way I am, it's the first time I'm so pretty.

Now that I am ready, Lady Andrea has wanted to accompany me to the restaurant unfortunately, a major phone call prevents it, so I am obliged to go alone to the restaurant, then on the way I cross Valerian who in almost eyes coming out when he sees me.

(Internal point of view: Valerian)

I went back to see Pandore well, she who dresses often as a classy countrywoman, there it is absolutely dazzling, and I can not help but tell him she is wonderful dressed like that. She blushes

\- Thank you very much Valerian! It's very nice of you, but I'm sorry I have very little time, I have to go to work! Do we later agree? She told me before going to the restaurant, at least she seems to fit in with us, and that's a good thing. I hope she will continue to be happy with us. I, myself, have something very important to do. I go around the mansion to go under the window of Kirsten, I grab the ladder hidden in the bush and then pose under the window, I climb and then tap at the window, it comes to open and this one bring me to his room.

She closes her window then goes to rest on her bed, she is in her pretty little yellow pajamas consisting of a yellow shorts linen and a small yellow tank top, I come to settle next to her

\- Is everything alright ? I asked him while coming to put my hand on his shoulder, this one does not answer me, it is enough to darken the eyebrows then it curls up on itself

\- How do you want me to feel after that ? ... '' sigh '' I just wanted ... to pay tribute to White Manor, Pandore made a serious mistake, but I did not want to hurt him, just to make her understand that what she did was very dangerous for her, she was silly to attack the Organization 63, she does not know what she expects if she remakes the same mistake, even if she did something noble to defend Annie and her rabbit ... I do not want to happen to her what happened to us two years ago. She said to me, looking me in the eye.

I then saw in her golden iris, that the terror of two years ago ... was always present, she even has tears that begin to appear, so I come and hold her against me then it closes her hug on me, I did not take long to blush by feeling close to me, I slide a hand in her hair and caress her back. She begins to sob more and harder while tightening her grip on me

\- I did not want him to come back ... I did not want to see them anymore! I did not want to feel this fear anymore ... It's too unfair, we do not deserve that! She cries, this is the first time I see her crying like that, so I can not resist to kissing her.

She is surprised but lets herself go and in addition she intensifies the kiss while bringing her body to mine, I then take his hands and then approach them to my chest and I lay on her, and I heard her tell me that she loves me. And while we exchange our love by binding our bodies, I feel strange, she was in such a state of despair, she who usually has a strong and hard character, and there she was not abruptly to me (although I like it a little) and yet ... I'm happy to be with her and share our love.

She loves me, and I love her too!

(Internal point of view: Lady Andrea)

In the restaurant, I look at how Pandore is doing, I thought she would be a bit clumsy but in reality she is perfect. She is very comfortable with customers, as well as very cautious when she has three plates at the same time and then with a soft voice, she says "good appetite" to customers before returning to the kitchen under the command of the chef she ends up cleaning the whole room by starting to clear the tables, with a tray she puts glasses, cups and decanters of water before taking them to the kitchen servers and after she replaces the tablecloths with clean before ending with a broomstick throughout the restaurant.

I am proud of her!

Next week

That's it's the big night. The meal of Organization 63 is going to take place that evening, the members of Organization 63 are already there. They take the aperitif together with the champagne and snacks available for them, in the distance I see Jiro drink a drink with Brooklyn and Damian Hart, I can not believe he agreed to come to this party, he who usually hates this kind of thing, and not far from him ... A tall man with a very dark blue hair, a beautiful face with silver gray eyes with chilling emotions in a gray suit, this one comes to communicate with his hands with Damian Hart who answers him in the same way: It is about Ridley Hart! Damian Hart's father.

Not far from him, Dr. Ziggourat comes to talk with the Hart family, it's mostly because of him everything that happens to us. But I have to be courteous to our "guests". Suddenly, I snap my fingers and then the musicians arrive on the stage, there is only a guitarist and several other people without instruments, the curtains open then, Elena arrives on the stage in a beautiful embroidered gold, a long skirt transparent with gold borders hiding her pelvis reaching her ankles, then a transparent shawl covering the fabric covering her chest. She wears her pretty yellow-heeled shoes and pulls her hair off, she has a yellow rose in her mouth and then opens her eyes to her audience.

The guitarist begins to play, offering us a lively music accompanied by the applause and the singing voices of the other men on the stage, under these sounds Elena moves gracefully to the rhythm of the music as an incredible Flamenco dancer, when she dances she s is sure to put his body in value while following the rhythm of the music, his heels hit the floor of the stage, she claps hands while moving little, and when the music is unleashed. She dances gracefully by grabbing her skirt to raise it a little, doing so she was able to keep the eyes of his audience whose eyes I see their eyes shining with desire to approach him. I watch especially Jiro who has a smile on his face and is fixed on the stage.

On her last dance step, Elena lifted her eyes to the dark sky of the sweaty night of sweat, then turned to her audience with her arms above her head. Everyone hastens to applaud her for her great talent as a Flamenco dancer, it is then that I see that Jiro has to catch a yellow rose on one of the bushes of the restaurant, then with a envious smile, he throws the rose to Elena she receives at her feet. She is surprised and can not help but pick up the rose on the floor, she greets her audience before returning behind the curtain. I felt the discomfort she had when she picked up the rose!

Suddenly, at the same moment, Pandore returns to the dining room in his magnificent outfit that I offered him. All the members of the Organization turned to her who blushed embarrassed, even several people whistled her, that's when Brooklyn said loudly

\- '' hissing '' Wow ... you're cute like that! Look at that a real Disney princess who comes to do the service! Adorable! I see that Pandore retains to get angry, she is content to step into his shoes heels and then begins to distribute glasses of champagne.

My poor Pandore ... she seems so uncomfortable!

 **This is for Chapter 7 of Project 63, and yes as promised here it is. I hope you still like this story, if it is the case tell me in comment it will make me very happy. In any case I make you big kiss and tell you very quickly for a new chapter. Big kisses to you all !**


	8. Chapter 8 The meals part 2

_Project 63_

 _Chapter 8 : The meals_

 _Part 2_

(Internal point of view: Pandore)

It is time for me to distribute the second champagne tour, so I take a new tray and approach each soldier to serve them a drink, most of them smiles and thank me, but others just take the glass without a look or a thank you. It was then when I came to Jiro and Brooklyn to serve them a drink, I saw a smile in the corner of Brooklyn's lips, she takes her drink and then looks at me from top to bottom

\- "whistles" Ouh la la ... but it's that you're cute tonight, you made yourself beautiful just for us? I am terribly embarrassed as she comes to catch one of the straps of my dress

\- Leave her alone Brooklyn ... Look at her, she's all shy the little mouse! Jiro intervenes by catching me by the chin.

I feel my body shaking and back two steps as he grabs his glass and I hurry away from him, suddenly I feel a hand resting on my shoulder and when I turned, I see Damian face me . I had a start of fright seeing him while he passes an arm behind my neck then take a drink with his other hand, he has a look of seducer

\- Thank you so much my beautiful ! But why did not you want to work with me? Would I have scared at our first meeting? He told me, this is the first time he speaks to me, but his tone is provocative, I have a shiver feeling a breath in my ear. I jump and then immediately away to go to serve the glass to adults, I still have shaking shoulders and then 8:00 pm sounds!

It's time for everyone to sit at the table!

I see every member of the Organization 63 spread out by tables, the largest for the soldiers and the average for the most important members, there is on this table, the father of Damian with of course Damian, Brooklyn, Jiro, Dr. Ziggourat and other members.

\- Pandore ! Come to the kitchen we need you! Calls me the butler from the restaurant, I hurry to join him and he leads me to the kitchen where Allan is waiting for me impatiently with all the plates of the entrances prepared and ready to be served

\- Go Pandore, so for the service, you will serve the table of important first, you serve them their wines they chose and the plates of bread then you give them their plate on the right so as not to disturb the customer okay? He explained to me.

I nodded then I began to take the entrees three by three, arriving in the dining room all our customers applauded me, I blush embarrassment then heads to the table of the important and serves the ladies in first, I make several round trips to serve everyone and when I come to serve Damian, I put his plate in front of him and I feel him caress my arm, I shiver and then immediately back before running in the kitchen to find other plates and serve the soldiers. Suddenly, I hear a snap of fingers

\- Hey, pretty waitress! Another bottle of wine please! Returning to the table of important, I see that it is Brooklyn who calls me by snapping fingers, it is terribly unpleasant!

I emit a discreet sigh and then go to the back of the dining room to get a bottle of red wine and bring it to the table where I serve Brooklyn, then adults who ask me before putting the bottle in the middle of the table While our customers are eating, I take a tray and get the drinks from the appetizer and the small plates for the appetizers. The atmosphere becomes heavy and I see that it is raining outside and a storm is about to arrive, I have a terrible headache, and the voices of the customers who speak between them hurt my ears. I decided to go back to the kitchen to see if I could help a little Allan or do a little dishes so as not to be overworked tonight.

When I go back to the kitchen, I'm on the verge of falling to the ground, and I also have very bad feet because of my heels, I think even have several bulbs swollen on my heel.

\- Pandore ! Soon, we will have to go withdraw the plates of entries then it will be necessary to serve the dishes of resistance! Allan warns me about his cooking, I nod and go back to the room to rid those who have finished and every time I pick up a plate, customers make me some rather unpleasant signs and sometimes some even allows me to touch me. I have the lower lip that trembles with nervousness to make a scandal and hit everyone present here.

But I do not want to disappoint Lady Andrea!

Suddenly, as I begin to serve the main dishes, I see Rochelle come on stage with her guitar and a microphone, then she begins to sing with her sweet crystal voice, all are hypnotized by her voice while I give them their plates and giving them back a little wine, then suddenly, I see Brooklyn approaching me with Dr. Ziggurat who is catching me by the chin

\- Tell me pretty girl! Your head is not unknown to me, who are your parents, young girl? That surprises me then I frown

\- Forgive me, sir, but why are you asking me this question? He replied politely, this one presses my cheeks and then answer me

\- Oh ... do not be so cold girl! I asked myself this question because it is not the first time I see such a beautiful face! Would you be married? Or engaged to a man?

I blush a lot and slap his hand to let me go

\- I do not allow you to treat me so sir! It is very unpleasant and insulting! I grumbled intimidated

\- Whooo calm you little girl! This is only a question and you could talk better to our leader, after all you are a stooge like the others before us! So, excuse yourself and answer the question! Called me to order Brooklyn pushing me.

Unfortunately, I lose my balance because of my shoes and fall to the ground with the hot plates falling on my chest, I scream in pain so it hurts me while everyone looks at me. Most smirks, other fun to make me back because my dress was torn at the thigh and we see all my pants. I hasten to hide it as I feel a pair of arms lift me up and stand up while my left foot is bleeding a lot

\- Stop both! You are really not nice, she is adorable when she is angry, why humiliate him if it is to make him lose his pretty smile! Reacts Jiro with sarcasm.

I feel that my heart is crushed! I want to cry !

When I feel my tears come, I suddenly release Jiro's grip and then run away from the restaurant under the rainy sky. I now arrive at the port, then looking at the sea and letting the rain soak me completely, I do not stop crying even I shout. Always it was so, I was always asked that. In anger I tear the flower crown in my hair, destroy my hair, balance my shoes, remove my jewels and throw them in the grass behind me. Sometimes I would have wanted to never be beautiful. Never catch the eye of anyone ... I did not even want to exist!

My heart is terribly tight as I fall on my knees on the pontoon and with my nails in my left hand I scratch the wood, while the nails of my right hand scratch the skin of my arm to the blood. My head is spinning, these people ... All ... I hate them!

\- Crying for such stupid things, do you really think it's worth it? Damian said to me, I see him with a smile in the corner, arms crossed and staring at me, by rage I grab a stone and throw it at him

\- Go away ! Leave me alone ! I can cry with rage, I see him catch the stone with one hand and break it completely then sneer

\- Poor thing! Why do you have so much hate against me? After all ... we do not know each other so well, so why do you judge me?

\- You're like the others ! A poor villain who takes advantage of his power to reduce us to slavery! I do not know why the people here are afraid of you but me ... I'm not afraid of you from your Organization 63! And if I have to prove it to you, I'll do it! I told him.

I see him smiling at me, I do not know why I think that, but a feeling tells me that I have to save the White Manor, everyone. And that this Organization will do everything for us exploited until death if no one intervenes. They will hurt us! Suddenly, Damian disappears from me to be behind me and grab my wrists so I do not move

\- You judge me bad darling! But ... I want to play with you and your power, '' I see him take my hand and slip me a small silver ring with a small blue stone '' on the other hand ... Unfortunately we have only very little time before us so I'll tell you a secret ... Try to put Project 63 back in order to stop us! But, before we ring the hostilities between us pretty lady ...

Suddenly, he stopped, tighten his grip on me by squeezing my chest, then his lips come to stick to mine, then his tongue comes into my mouth and dance with mine while his grip is still tight on my hardened body.

The storm breaks out in the sky!

(Internal point of view: Lady Andrea)

Worried, I ran out of the restaurant looking for Pandore ; I did not imagine that things would go so bad, she was so good in her waitress role but ... I'm so scared for her

\- Pandore ? Where are you ? I called, but the fog from the rain prevented me from seeing the land, so I took a deep breath while closing my eyes, then I opened them suddenly, the fog disappears under the influence of my light, and in the distance I see the aura of Pandore on the dock of the port, I run to her and found it. She is on her knees on the ground with her clothes soaked, her body trembling and her cheeks all red, I hurry to put my jacket on her shoulders and bring her back to the White Manor.

Arrived in my room, I told him to go take a shower so that it warms up while waiting I put my jewels in a fabric to dry them, then I recover the Pandore's dress to put it aside to ask Evangeline if she could repair it too. After all, she returns tomorrow from the fashion show she has organized in New York. I'm proud of her too, she's a very talented seamstress and clothing designer, I'm sure she'd be able to open a famous clothing chain because of her talent. Besides, I'd better call him.

I grab my phone and call it

\- Hello?

\- Hello Evangeline darling! I heard that your fashion show is over, how are you feeling? I asked him

\- Oh Lady Andrea! I'm doing very well and my show was a real success, lots of people wanted to buy my clothes! I bring back a lot of money for the White Manor! She told me excited, I smiled delighted for her

\- It's very good, sweetie! I'm proud of you, your cousins can not wait to see you too, and me too! Hurry up quickly, I have a little girl to introduce you, it is new and I would like to socialize a little more! I heard her chuckle and tell me she was currently in the harbor waiting for the boat to arrive before hanging up.

I heave a sigh of relief before returning to take care of Pandore so she can rest in my room! She still seems upset my poor darling!

(Internal point of view: Rochelle)

After storing my guitar, I take my umbrella and go out of the restaurant to return to the White Manor, what happened to Pandore broke my heart, they were cruel with her, and I do not know what made him Damian when he goes to get her. I hope Lady Andrea found her. Suddenly, the storm bursts into the sky, this storm reminds me of something and then far off I see Anna coming out of the special greenhouse for roses reserved for sale

\- Hey Anna! I called her away, making big gestures, she answered me with a bow, then come and join me.

\- What are you doing in the cold and so late outside? You should be back since the beginning of the evening! I said rubbing her shoulders, she smiled and smiled at me answering me

\- Sorry Rochelle! But the master comes back tomorrow morning and he asked me to prepare the most beautiful flowers for his arrival!

\- The master ? I wondered intrigued, then Anna grabbed my hands and reminded me who was the master ...

Lady Andrea's husband !

 **And that's all for chapter 8! As you see things start to take on importance. But what is this Project 63? It will know you very soon, in the meantime I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if it is the case leave me a comment, it will make me very happy! In any case I make you big kisses and tell you very soon for a new chapter! Kisses**


	9. Chapter 9 The day of Lovers

Project 63

Chapter 9: The day of lovers

(Internal point of view: Kirron)

Slowly I wake up in bed, then go straight to my cell phone and see an icon with a heart. Ah yes today is the day lovers, I hurry to get up and prepare myself, thankfully it does not rain today, I can put my best clothes. I take a long time to prepare myself, paint my hair white, I put my precious gold watch with precious stones and then leaves my room. I notice every time I go out, I am obliged to wear my watch despite it being very precious to me, otherwise I feel empty.

Coming down from the floor of the rooms for boys, I already see that the corridors are decorated with flowers with little hearts by the housewives, the same for the hall. Suddenly I remember something else, it's the day lovers today, but it's also the day of the return of Mr. Christophe, the husband of Lady Andrea. I bet she must be very impatient but suddenly, it must not happen to spoil this day, Lady Andrea has waited for this day with so much impatience. Leaving the White Manor, I immediately go to the gardens where the animals are installed, there I sit against the walls of ivy and then look at the pretty creature with long white hair and beautiful sapphire eyes s' taking care of feeding her little rabbits in her pretty little blue dress that makes her so sexy.

\- Hi beauty! I tell her with a seductive voice, she comes out of his concentration then turns to me with a lovely smile

\- My sincere greetings to you my Prince Equinox! What is the honor of your visit worth to me! She answers me, lowering herself gracefully and blushing.

She is so sweet!

I rotate my tie around my finger and then remove it in front of her

\- May a waiter like me invite you to an evening of madness with me for tonight? My dear white princess! Annie smiles while waddling all shy while playing with her locks of hair, she approaches me to caress my snowy hair then she wraps her arms around my neck and she answers me before kissing me

\- But it's a pleasure ! We exchange a passionate kiss and I catch it to take her in my arms and take her with me, it's been 8 months that I am with her and we are still so much in love, despite the short time we have to see us.

As I take my princess out of the garden, I see Jack in the distance holding Rochelle's hand and dragging him to the gardens!

(Internal point of view: Jack)

I hurry to coach Rochelle with me in the gardens, because today is her birthday and I absolutely want to mark it with her

\- Jack! Come on but what do you want to show me? Rochelle inquires curious, that's it we arrive. I had taken care to cover my work with a white tarpaulin, so I asked him to close my eyes and then I removed the tarpaulin and shouted at him

\- Happy Birthday ! She opened her beautiful chocolate eyes and I saw them shine in front of my bush carve to offer him a statue of her with a bird on his finger and with wings of angels, proving that for her is an angel.

She blushes as I wish her a happy birthday again and then all of a sudden she jumps on me shouting at me

\- Ooooh thanks Jack! I love you, I love what you did for me! Thank you very much ! I blush a lot at his reaction and scratch my head nervously

\- But nothing ... It was normal for me to make you a present for your birthday!

It is then that she wraps her arms around my neck then she sticks her soft lips on mine, then she intensifies the kiss by pressing me against her, I tighten my turn by burying my face in her neck and then caress her beautiful hair

\- I love you so much Rochelle! I whispered softly in her ear, she shuddered and then she whispered in my ear that she loves me too and that she was looking forward to the day when I would make my confession. I lift it to carry it in my arms and make it dance gracefully as the beautiful princess she is. Then by tilting her, I kiss her again then I take one of her hands

\- Would you give me to take you on a romantic night with a candlelit dinner and a ball?

She told me '' yes '' immediately before training in a strong embrace against her soft skin by even promising one of her beautiful songs. I am a man filled with having finally got the love of my adorable princess and reserving me a beautiful song from his so beautiful voice that makes his incredible charm. She is sublime beauty internally and externally!

(Internal point of view: Anna)

Several hours later, I am still in my canopy where I take care of my beautiful flowers, the most beautiful are my roses, I take so much care that it was called: The rising roses of the garden of God! Suddenly, I hear footsteps echoing in my canopy, I look up and see a dark silhouette in the distance with a long cloak, the lightning keeps on scolding and dark clouds are soon to invade the sky. Tonight we can expect a storm. At the same time it is true that the atmosphere is a little heavy, it is then that a tall man with short black hair a little ruffle with a face of seducer, a little bit of beard, a scar on the plays right, and a beautiful black pants under his big cloak.

His eyes in brown almonds look at me then he declares me in his deep voice

\- Good morning, dear Anna! It's a pleasure to see your pretty face again, can I ask you for your most beautiful flowers please? He asked me politely, I immediately agree and then hurry to direct me to my most beautiful roses, I pick a bouquet that I surround a pretty white fabric and then handed him

\- This is for you ! I'm sure Lady Andrea will love them, I took great care for you! He smiles at me before caressing my head and then thanks me before heading to the White Manor.

Lady Andrea will be so happy with the return of !

I smile as I watch him leave, then I start to take care of my flowers for a little while, suddenly I hear the door of the canopy open again and I see a boy breathless with the skin mixed with beautiful white hair, short on the right and long side of the left side and an eye in orange-colored almonds. Yes, I want to say an eye because ... unfortunately this adorable boy has frightfully lost his left eye after a heavy accident, and now he has only one eye all white surrounded by a big pink scar and that he is now hiding under his hair. I sketch a happy smile on seeing him and then come to kiss him

\- Hello Ginreï! What brings you? I asked him, looking into his.

I feel his hands rest on his hips and he sends me back my kiss by making me waddle a little

\- Well ... I booked a spa in love so that we can both enjoy the jacuzzi! He answered me in the form of an invitation, I whistle with happiness by pressing him against me

\- Ohhh you're romantic! It is with pleasure that I accept this sweet invitation, I would not miss it for anything in the world! I replied, sticking my forehead to his.

Ginrei is my lover since we were little!

(Internal point of view: Lady Andrea)

Since this morning, I take care of myself. To begin I took a good hot shower, I dried my long black hair then smoothed slightly, once my hairstyle finished it is time for me to choose my most beautiful underwear and put my most beautiful dress. I chose my scarlet red dress marrying my shapes with thin straps decorated with a pink brooch, I also take my best shoes with heels and my red hat.

\- Pandore darling? How do you find me ? I asked since in front of my mirror, I do not hear it. I get up from my mirror while putting my earrings and go to my bed.

Pandore is not here anymore!

I raise my eyebrows in surprise and search through all my apartment, she is still not there. I emit a long sigh of frustration, Pandore left without telling me anything, it saddens me enormously that she does not want to stay with me and she keeps everything for her, I sigh a second time and then sits down on my bed, that's when I hear you knock on my door. And thinking about it, it's been a while since I found the White Manor too quiet for my taste. I go to my door and open it ... And in front of my door, I discover a tall handsome man with black hair, in a tie suit with a beautiful bouquet of pink in his hand.

I feel my heart is a good and that a lot of emotions flood my head when this man hands me the bouquet telling me

\- Here my heart ! Hoping that these flowers will make you forget the bitter taste that my absence left you! I have the face on fire then get the flowers before jumping in his arms, he lifts me and then he and I exchange a passionate kiss and very long until our breaths are cut

\- You missed me so much my love! I say to him between our many kisses, he puts me on my bed while lying down then he begins to caress me the body.

\- Me too my sweet queen!

(Internal point of view: Valerian)

Gently I wake up next to Kirsten who squeezes me against her, just feeling her naked chest against my arm makes me blush a lot, I turn to her to get into my embrace, I hear her woke up against me

\- Hello my love ! I whispered, she offers me many kisses on my chest and my neck before she climbs me to come kiss me, I caress her body while we get up while exchanging a passionate kiss

\- Thank you for this wonderful evening! You have managed to cheer me up and I thank you very much my adorable little sensitive! I nervously scratch my hair and do not know what to say apart by offering him a new kiss.

I love him so much !

Later we decide to dress and then when I look out the window, I see a white boat stop at the port, I remember a boat ... Just thinking about it a big smile appears on my lips I'm coming to shake Kirsten against me by announcing

\- Evangeline's boat is here! Let's go and welcome him! Kirsten smiled at me by quickly putting on a dress and I a suit, then we run to the port where we see the boat ... A beautiful girl with hourglass body, a pale pink complexion with a sublime white hair and curly ribbon falling over her sugar-colored shoulders and decorated with a butterfly-shaped pin, with beautiful green jade eyes, wearing a beautiful dark lavender-colored summer dress decorated with a floral pattern with a black cardigan and a pair long black boots up to her knees: The beautiful Evangeline Winter is back!

\- Evangeline! I called when I saw her go down, it widens the eyes of joy before jumping into my arms, shouting at me

\- Ohhhhh Valerian! It makes me so happy to see you again, I missed you so much my little cousin of love!

She's also kissing Kirsten and telling us about her fashion show and all the money she had raised through her work. From the White Manor, Evangeline is one of those who bring back the most money for our home. I see her jumping with joy telling herself that she was impatient to see everyone again, then I reminded her that today ... It's lovers' day and Lady Andrea's husband is coming home, she has raised her eyebrows before making an '' ah '' signifying that she had completely forgotten that today was love day, she shrugged before announcing that the day Lady Andrea had phoned her that she absolutely had to meet Pandore.

I got wind of what had happened to him at the dinner for Organization 63, so I looked down worriedly, Pandore was very humiliated by this evening and since then no longer shows up. That's when we all have a frightening thrill running through our backs, so I turned my eyes to the White Manor and then I saw Nirvana, Elena's line flying up to us squealing, all of a sudden I a bad feeling, so I retrieve Nirvana running to Elena's room and a frightful scene unfolds before us ...

Elena is almost naked on her bed with red face and sweaty with Jiro at some point to violate her

\- Hey what are you doing? I shouted backward, he sighed frustrated by looping his belt

\- But what am I mixing ... Decidedly Valerian you will never stop to annoy me! He declares, putting his hands in his pockets and looking at me from above, in front of me he unbuttons the last button of Elena's shirt that utters a frightened and embarrassed groan.

\- You really thought I was going to let you rape Elena without doing anything? You are only a psychopath, she is not an object of pleasure! I grumbled, going to remove Elena totally shocked, Jiro raised his eyebrows and took a few steps towards us

\- Jiro! Leave her alone immediately! He shouts Evangeline while defending Elena.

Jiro sketched a mischievous smile and then fixed Evangeline

\- Oh, but then ... Would not it be the big Evangeline Winter? Also the greatest fashion designer in the world who dares to tell me what to do! That's funny, you're all so pathetic and silly! I squeeze my teeth and ask the girls to stay back

\- I'm seriously getting sick of you Jiro! Once and for all let Elena quiet and never come back here. And if you persist, I will not hesitate to fight you! I told him firmly, then I saw his eyes start to shine as he smiled before bursting into laughter.

He tilts his head sadistically while pulling off his hood revealing his black bristling hair and then sneers

\- To fight me? Because before you hesitated to raise your hand on me? I see ... and if you showed me that everything you tell me is true! I am not against the challenges, on the contrary I raise them with dignity! Go there dear Valerian Hope, show me that you can beat me without the help of your beloved brother, and without the help of my little sister too! He provoked me by releasing the dark aura that emerges, I feel my bones freeze in me, but my fists clenched with rage, I stand with dignity while grabbing the watch to my neck then I go for it, dragging it outside. The storm is rumbling and the rain is falling on us.

The fight is engaged, I start to attack him but nothing to do, he dodge and pare each of my shots with incredible ease, but I do not give up and continues to fight with my fists hoping to touch him, suddenly I succeed to break his guard and catch him by the throat to flatten him on the ground with my fist above his face. I have the anger that squeezes my heart

\- Why Jiro? Why are you doing so much harm to Elena? What did she do to you for deserving of being so tortured? I asked him, restraining me from hitting him, he stares at me with a small smile he answers me

\- Tortured? My poor Valerian ... you do not understand anything you who has an infallible memory, I'm just taking my due! (I'm surprised and asks him where he wants to come) Elena owes me her life, it's thanks to me if she is like that today ... in your opinion Valerian ... Where does the beautiful jewels come from? that Elena wears every day? Where do his beautiful clothes come from? And all the trinkets she likes so much? Think Valerian well …

I am shocked to hear such things, when suddenly I feel a terrible pain in my stomach, I spit blood and then looking down, I see a black blade implanted in my bloody belly, I see Jiro smiling and with a kick, he throws me further and I slowly feel the blade of the sword tear off my flesh, I scream in pain on the ground and then I squeeze my wound .

\- That you are pitiful Valerian! You dare to disturb me for a while with '' My '' Eléna then you provoke me as if you were tall in front of me, then you threatened to hit me, what you did not do ... and now you are on the ground like an animal about to be shot. I thought you were smarter than that, once again you hesitated to hit me, what is holding you back? ... But it does not matter too much to me, no I have a more important question to ask you if it does not bother you ... He told me.

Once again, I was not strong enough, I hesitated ... And he took advantage of this junk, suddenly I looked at him then sees that his smile has disappeared and that his eyebrows are gathered, he m 'crush the shoulder with his foot and then he asks me with an icy tone

\- I hope you had a good time flying the virginity of '' My '' little sister! Because believe me, this will be the last time you touch what belongs to me ... The life of Elena and Kirsten belong to me, they are mine and nobody else! Finally ... my sister is in love with you, and it is unfortunately impossible for me to change her feelings for you unless ... (he makes his sword appear above me) ... I'll make you disappear forever !

I can not even move, I see my life in front of me, Jiro will kill me ... I close my eyes and then notice that nothing happens, I hear a powerful '' schlack '' then can smell blood I squirt in the face, I open my eyes and see that Jiro's arm bleeds, it is not surprised and turns. I am then his look and then far I see Pandore with a simple little white dress and holding a red sword in his hand, it is not in its normal state ... His breathing is powerful and his ring shines strongly, I can even hear the beatings of her heart ... She raises her gaze unfortunately empty then firmly she pronounces

\- Get out !

 **That's all for chapter 9, things get more and more full-bodied for our characters, hey everything started with softness until the storm broke out. It has been a pleasure for me to write this chapter from which the length of this chapter.**

 **So, the beautiful Evangeline Winter belongs to my lovely and precious friend Charmpanda, thank you very much for lending it to me my dear.**

 **So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if it is the case leave me a comment, it will make me very happy, I make you all very big kisses and tell you very quickly for a new chapter! Kisses**


	10. Chapter 10 Lemon!

Project 63

Chapter 10 : Lemon !

(Internal point of view: Valerian)

I suffer martyrdom while Jiro is confronted by Pandore, she has a terrifying face and she breathes hatred, Jiro looks at his bloody arm before tearing a piece of fabric from his big cloak and then wrapping it around his wound, he gives a long sigh

\- Okay ! Very well we stop for today ... I hope you have remembered what I told you Valerian, now I leave you children! He declares, snapping his fingers and disappearing in a faint black glow. I try to get up with difficulty and then crawl on the ground to lean against the small white wall of the fountain. I gasp as I see Evangeline and Kirsten running towards me, it's the same for Pandore who stays with me.

Suddenly, we see Lady Andrea join us outside with only her pink bathrobe accompanied by Monsieur Christophe, her eyes widen with fright when I see myself in such a state

\- Damn it, but what happened? Valerian darling what's happened to you? She asks me stroking my cheek, she shakes her head and orders her husband to carry me to the infirmary where she immediately takes care of me with these powerful magical powers, her magic is so soothing that I do not feel not even my wound heal

\- Valerian darling ... How are you feeling? She asked me after finishing

\- All is well Lady Andrea ... Thank you very much for your care but I assure you that my condition is less important than that of Elena and Pandore ! Jiro attacked us and he hurt Elena ... Suddenly I see her make me "shush" stroking my cheeks.

\- Do not worry Valerian ... It's Elena who came to warn me about what was happening! Damn Valerian, why did not you come to see me instead of fighting Jiro? You know you could have died? She said to me with her worried face, I lowered my guilt eyes and then looked away

\- Forgive me Lady Andrea ... But I did not want to spoil your reunion with Mr. Christophe, you were waiting for this day before so much impatience that I did not want to disturb you! I said, I felt it so I stroked my hair saying that I'm adorable but that I took too much risk and that next time I had to warn him absolutely in case Jiro came back to me difficulty.

I almost have tears in my eyes.

Later, Lady Andrea is left with her husband, only Kirsten stays with me, she has the face guilt and does not dare to say a word to me, I sigh and then comes to catch her hand

\- Do not do that Kirsten's head! Nobody could predict what was going to happen except Elena of course, but I do not care what Jiro thinks, I do not care if he's your big-brother! I love you and I will never deny my feelings for you ... And I hope you will continue to love me despite what has just happened! I confide in shaking her hand, she also squeezes my hand while unable to hold back tears, she puts her hand in front of her mouth while continuing to cry and then collapses on my belly

\- I'm so sorry ... Please forgive me darling ... All this is my fault! She sobs.

I stroked her hair telling her not to blame me, I draw her close to me to hug her and then I kiss her. To see her lose her strong character makes me feel sick, she who is usually so powerful and knows how to contain her emotions in any situation, but Jiro is stronger than she ...

This man can destroy us all from inside ... like Damian Hart!

(Internal point of view: Kirron)

I collapse on the bed panting with tired, Annie is next to me still sweaty, she can not even get up so we went wild, I come back on her to cuddle and she stroked my hair.

\- I had such a good time with you! You have been amazing my Prince Equinox! Thank me she offers me a sweet kiss, I smirk pride in putting a hand in my hair

\- I promised you a dream night, no? I said kissing her cheek, she giggles and then I hear my phone ring, I catch it and then see a call from the butler, I grunt and then answer

\- Yes hello ?

\- Hello Kirron! Sorry to disturb you my boy, may I need your help for the service this afternoon, of course you will be paying for overtime on your payroll! Do you think you'll be at the bar in an hour or two?

\- No problem ! Give me time to get dressed and I'm here! I answered him before hanging up, I sigh again and detach myself from my princess to get dressed, I put my shirt and my bartender pants then Annie slip me a pack of cakes in my back pocket, I give him a last kiss and then leave my apartments to go to the restaurant, it is then that on the way ... Sitting alone on a bench with head down and headphones on his ears, and dressed in a simple tank top and black jeans and basketball, I advance to the young lady with long black hair and I sit next to her

\- Pandore? I called her, she does not even raise her head, she also did not hear me, I sigh and then pulls on her headphones who withdraws, she then raises her head with surprise.

I just put my hand on his shoulder and I tell him

\- You know, I appreciate very much what you did for Annie and her rabbit, if you had not intervened, she would have lost her rabbit and she would have been very unhappy, and being his boyfriend I know it! Thank you again, and I am very proud of you, in your place I would have done the same! Organization 63 breaks your mind, do not let you agree?

I see her raise her head and give me a weak smile before it disappears, personally I expected a more beautiful smile from him. I emit a slight smile and then come back to her by asking her what she intended to do, she only shrugs her shoulders then it is then that I hear little gurgles come from her belly, I raised the eyebrows of surprise

\- Are not you going to eat? I asked her, still no answer, I growl slightly then dig into my pocket to get out my package of cakes and then I notice that they are cakes with lemon jelly

\- Oh no ... I do not like lemon! I sighed disappointed, Annie did not realize it when she gave them to me.

I look at Pandore then remove the paper from one of the biscuits and hand him

\- Do you want some? I asked him saying that I do not like lemon, she turned her eyes to me and seeing the lemon biscuit I see his eyes start to shine at once, and I see her open the mouth and engulf the cake ... And my hand with!

\- AHHHHHHH ! I cried, removing my hand from her mouth, I even have teeth marks around my wrists and a small amount of drool on my hand, I shake immediately disgust

\- Oh my God it's disgusting! You are a real dog when it comes to food! I tell her, she still has all eyes shining and drooling on her lips, is almost cute to see her like that, I give her my package and she throws herself on it, she eat them in 3 minutes

\- Whooo ... you would not be a lemon lover? Her eyes keep shining and she nods, I think and then I sketch a smile

\- Well listen to me a little ... And if you came with me at the bar and I offered you a lemon frozen dessert, you would accept? She abruptly stood up with a smile on her face and eyes shining like a kitten, I sneer and then she accompanies me to the restaurant where the butler is waiting for me, I install Pandore in front of the bar where I go work on my cocktails at the same time I request the order of a lemon and whipped cream ice cream.

10 minutes later, the ice cream arrives and Pandore has the drool on the lips, she thanked me and plunged his spoon in lemon ice cream covered with lemon scented chantilly. I have never seen such a lemon worshiper, soon I bet she will have heartburn so much she eats too much lemon, at the same time I give her some biscuits in butter with her ice cream and a glass of water, she finished the ice 2 minutes later. Now she loses her smile again, she is playing with my pen while spinning on the bar while I clean my cocktail glasses.

I do not really know what else to do...

Suddenly, I hear my phone signaling me a message, I look down on the screen on my mobile phone and press my message is a message from my cousin Evangeline saying: _Hi cousin, I came back and I would have hoped to see you welcome me at the port, but I imagine you did not have the time. It does not matter, I'll come and visit you a little while ago, we'll eat together with Valerian, Annie and Kirsten! Tell me what are you doing beautiful ?_ She wrote me with several smiley, I take a look at the few customers present in the bar and one of them comes to see me by asking me a ripe Kir

\- Well sir ! I'm doing this for you! I said to him while preparing the glass made of a blackberry syrup mixed with white wine then I give the glass to my customer who pays me 3 dollars the glass.

Once the client left, I discreetly take a picture of Pandore and sent to Evangeline by writing to him: _Hi little cousin! Sorry if I did not come to welcome you, let's say here I play babysitters with Pandore Scarsheld ... It's a little annoying because she's completely depressed since her accident at the Organization dinner 63, I you would explain later at the meal; I admit that I tried everything but nothing works ... She is a lemon worshiper, she ate my lemon cakes (she almost even swallowed my hand, I have marks around the wrist ) and a big ice cream with lemon and whipped cream, but as you see she lost the smile! Please help me !_

Evangeline quickly told me that Lady Andrea told her that she had to meet her to repair her dress and that I must send her to offer him a little something that will certainly please him, I told him send an '' Ok '' then look down at Pandore

\- Pandore ? '' she looks up '' I'm sorry but I have a lot of work and I do not think you can stay here! But my cousin Evangeline would like to meet you, I do not think you've met her already and she would like to see you a lot! Its clothing store is just steps from the amusement park, you will find easily! I tell her, no emotions appear on her face, she gets up by returning my ice cream, thanking me and then she goes away.

Pretty but terribly painful when she is depressed!

(Internal point of view: Pandore)

I walk outside feeling the rays of the afternoon sun, but I feel so sick since what happened and I can not stop thinking about that moment ... so intense! I still see myself as I walk outside the White Manor, Damian squeezing my chest and forcing on my body to kiss me, my first kiss ... He stole it without any scruple!

I finally arrive to the road leading to the amusement park, and it surprises me that this place has an appearance without transitions, because around me I see several buildings, especially shops: Shop of musical instruments, antique, all! A real small shopping town that is very pleasant to watch and the windows are beautiful, limit if I was rich I would buy everything, there I finally arrive at an incredibly beautiful clothes shop, I stay in front of the window to watch the many items I see inside the store, a beautiful woman with white hair sugar color and emerald eyes shining in front of the beauty of his many works of art, then I see that she works on a garment that I know ... My red dress that I wore for the dinner of Organization 63 !

Just to see it makes me feel uncomfortable and immediately made me look away from this beautiful store, then the lady of the store sees me and run to catch me

\- Wait, do not go away! Did she call me, she grabbed my hand and said with a smile

\- Hello, my name is Evangeline Winter! I'm the White Man's clothing designer, you're Pandore Scarsheld right? I'm delighted to meet you, Lady Andrea tell me a lot about you! I am very confused and I did not even have time to react that she is already training me in her shop

\- I'm going to need you to repair your dress! So please go ahead! She told me, pushing me towards my dress.

(Internal point of view: Evangeline)

I see very well that Pandore is a little uncomfortable in front of her dress, personally I was not there the day when her dress ended up in this state but according to what Kirron told me, she to have a very bad time and that's why she is also confused, she squeezes her bandaged arm and then she tells me

\- You can destroy this dress! I do not want to wear it anymore ... I sketch a smile and just put my hands on his shoulders

\- Awwwww sweetie, let's make an effort ... It was a bad time nothing more, it happens to everyone even the best! Forget it and put on this dress, I absolutely must repair it! I insisted, she sighs and then withdraws her clothes in front of me, I see then her pretty set of pale pink lace lingerie embroidered in the shape of flowers and decorated with black ribbon above the panties and on her beautiful bra falling well her pretty breasts, I smile then allows me to touch his chest.

She blushes a lot and gives a little cry of surprise!

\- Ahhhh! But what are you doing ? Does she ask me all surprise before going back to the point of falling buttocks on the floor

\- Sorry darling! But your body and your pretty underwear gave me a fabulous idea to create a new range of underwear and I even think I could start a whole suite! In the meantime you put me still your dress while I go looking for my things! She sighs and starts to put it, the damage is huge and very visible. I grab my needle and start working on it.

Several hours later ...

I finally finish his dress, I even improved by adding a few ribbons at the bottom of the dress and on his chest and the straps of the dress, Pandore does not smile but greatly appreciates my changes on her dress. Then as she was leaving my store, I put in front of her while crossing her arms with a smile in the corner

\- What's the matter ? She asks curiously, so I draw a smile to my mouth to show him that she owed me a big smile for the work I did for her, she gave me a smile for a second then I I made a small growl and then ran to my sewing machine while ordering her to sit quietly on the base where I had stowed her dress.

And several moments later, I finish what I wanted to achieve and then bring her

\- That, I'm sure it'll make you smile! I said asking her to look at him, she shrugged and looked at my creation, immediately her eyes were illuminated when she realizes that I made him a beautiful white and green lingerie with nice lemon on the bra and a lace on her panties while lace like the back of her bra. The big smile that I expected was drawn on her lips then she shouted hugging me

\- A lemon underwear ! I always dream of it thank you very much! I smiled while stroking her head

\- But it's nothing, I told you that I was inspired and I even think to make several but with other fruits, tell you that you have an original that costs terribly expensive, but this one I you the offer! Hoping that you will take care of my professional work!

She nods happily, promising that she will keep it very preciously, then she goes out of my store, laughing for joy before sketching a smile and winking.

\- Mission complete !

 **That's all for chapter 10! And yes we have a sweet chapter, hoping that you enjoyed this chapter, if it is the case let me a comment it will make me very happy, I make you all very big kisses and tell you very quickly to a new chapter! lots of love :)**


	11. Chapter 11 You are unique Part 1

_Project 63_

 _Chapter 11 : You are unique_

 _Part 1_

(Internal point of view: Elena)

I lie in my bed, I have no desire to get up, especially since today there will be a new requisition of our property, more reason not to get up. Suddenly I hear my phone vibrate, I emit a long sigh and then look at my message: _"Hello my beautiful Elena. Do not forget that today is requisition! I hope you have prepared good surprises for the antique store, I know your talent and I'm sure you did wonders, do not forget also to send me news of ... you know what ! See you later darling!_ It was a message from Jiro, I gasp before getting up from my bed to get ready.

To start, I take off my pajamas and choose my underwear and the outfit I'm going to wear, then rummaging in my wardrobe I catch a white dress decorated with gold, every time I see it, nostalgia invades me yet I have a big desire to wear it so I make the effort to remove the hanger and then head to my bathroom to wear it. All of a sudden, seeing her beautify my body, a memory comes back to me ...

I am alone in the immense desert, I am very small and in a state of immense fatigue, I feel that I am hungry and thirsty and I am alone. I was trying to call someone without getting answers

\- Are you lost little girl? A voice told me and when I looked up, I saw a young boy with black hair and black eyes smiling at me as he held out his hand. I have a blurry view and yet I take his hand, a smile appears on his mouth as he starts to carry me in his arms. An immense power emanates from his body, yet he seems so young ... Already a young boy he possessed a spectacular power.

I was scared …

I rub my eyes to find my spirits, I start to style my hair and tie them to me when I feel that one knocks at my door

\- Come in ! Did I say of my bathroom by starting to make up, I see Lady Andrea return to my room accompanied by Pandore who has found the smile

\- Hello Elena. Excuse us to disturb you so good morning but I would like to ask you a little favor! She said to me, I turn to her asking her what is his favor, I see her put her hand on the shoulder of Pandore and then she tells me

\- You know that today is the requisition and ... I would like Pandore to be safe from the organization for a little while, do you think you can keep it with you for the day? And at the same time it will give you the opportunity to get to know you a little better!

I think for a moment

\- Yes why not ? By cons, Jiro may come to see me so ... I doubt he will not try to touch Pandore, and worse ... If it's Damian who comes to my room Pandore would be lost! But if I manage to hide it in my room I think we will not have too much trouble! Alright then ! I said, Lady Andrea is delighted then pushes Pandore slightly towards me then returns to his office. Pandore and I exchange a look, she seems a little embarrassed.

\- Do not be shy staying in front of me so! Visit a bit, of course, paying attention to my things! I told him while I'm still getting ready.

She shrugs and begins to explore my room without much touch to my business and when I finish my hair, I get up to go find it with a purple crystal ball with a heart of gold inside

\- What is this object? She asks me curious and with her big eyes all bright, I come to take it back to hold her against me

\- This is something very precious to me, please do not touch it okay ? I said resting my crystal ball in her place, she nods and now that I'm ready, we go to the restaurant so that we can prepare for the requisition today.

I can see that Pandore is angry with the requisition. She is unique

(Internal point of view: Kirsten)

In my dungeon, I fight hard against my little apprentice, in addition Ginrei and also came to train with me, it is fire-breathing to the amusement park we opened it a few times now, as we Let's train for a Japanese festival that Lady Andrea decided to create to bring a little more money to our house and to allow us to have fun. It is true that each time we have fun together and we hear the applause of the crowd when we do our show. Me, my show represents the samurai fight that has always been a model for me. There I see my apprentices run towards me to attack me, I put myself in a strong position and then reversed with several karate catch.

All are sounded and embarrassed by their defeats, I emit a sigh by standing up before them

\- Come on do not do this head, you're doing a lot better than before and I'm proud of you, you see that by working hard you get there! You will be perfect for the show, I'm sure! There, I see them take again the smile and the motivation, it is so nice for me to be able to give as many motivations to young idiots who want to know how to fight. It gives me the feeling of being useful, but in addition today ... The Organization 63 will come to take the precious imperial Japanese weapons which I have taken so long to manufacture.

While I would prefer to sell them by myself!

That's when I see Elena enter my dungeon with Pandore impress with my swords

\- Oh, hello, Elena! Are you coming to check? My poor, it always falls on you, I wonder how you do to support this kind of chore every time. I say to Elena, this one smiles to me with a little sneer

\- Of course it's not really a pleasure, but someone has to do it! And then we must say that it is only once a month, it's like receiving his salary after a month of work. That's what Lady Andrea would have said ... What weapons do you have to offer to the market?

I go to the big cupboard in my dojo and open it, inside all my swords and spears I made for sale

\- Today I intend to sell three swords and only an imperial spear! But I'm afraid that Organization 63 is not interested in my most precious sword, this one! I say showing a black sword with a blade terribly cutting, it is on this one that Pandore is in admiration

\- Do you like it ? I asked, tilting her head slightly, I see her big bright eyes while she nods: Too cute!

\- You did it ? She asks me, resisting the urge to touch him, I pick him up from his perch where I hung him and then I hand him over to him

\- That's right ! It's even the first sword I've created, I can not give it or sell it to anyone, because it's very sharp and if you do it badly, it's possible that it does a lot of damage and hurt!

Pandore is all impressed and I feel she has an irresistible urge to have it ... Maybe I can keep it and avoid selling it. But on condition that she follows sword handling courses of course. It was then that Elena called Pandore telling her that she had to go to the garden to see the goods offered for Organization 63, Pandore respond to the order and then run to join her, leaving me with my apprentices ... Strange May she be so attracted to this sword here!

\- Good! Everyone on break, you have 30 minutes so enjoy well for you to rest or stretch you so time not to lose the tone! I told them before leaving my dojo to discreetly follow Pandore and Elena to inquire.

Since what happened last time with the aggression of this soldier, I prefer to be wary of Pandore, and also the last time she managed to surprise Brooklyn. I do not know what she is hiding but it worries me so I made a commitment to keep an eye on her, she remained calm during all the checks and in the distance I see the boats arrive.

The requisition is now open !

(Internal point of view: Damian)

We took the boat very early this morning, I'm tired but my father and Ziggurat forced me to make the requisition with the soldiers, this band of fools is not even able to face the White Manor, then that we have absolutely nothing to fear from them. On the one hand I have a certain impatience that trots me throughout the body, I have his face in my mind: His angry doll face, with her beautiful black hair soft but soaked by the rain, her pretty red dress, his beautiful round brown eyes almost dark chocolate and his lips ... so exquisite!

\- I'm so impatient to see what you reserve for me today ... My tender little girl! I thought, patting my fingers against the edge of my chair impatiently.

\- Sir! We have arrived ! I warn a soldier, I sketch an amused smile then get out of my seat to get off the boat first while the soldiers unload the containers to store the goods, I see then women of reception of the White Manor, immediately they lower the head telling me

\- Good morning, Mr. Hart! We hope you enjoyed your trip!

\- That was very good thank you very much (I raise the chin of one of them) but please, next time, keep your head high otherwise your beautiful faces will not be exposed! They blush as I walk towards the White Manor, I snap my fingers and my soldiers begin to spread over the territory to recover the goods.

Me on my side, I walk in the garden. I am looking for her throughout the territory, I feel that she is hidden somewhere here, I feel her fruity smell and presence. This is my gift, I am a human with an animal instinct very alert and a little threatening because I have terribly fine sense of smell as well as senses awake like those of a predator hunting, I even though I'm half-deaf like my father ... Nobody can escape me and I have a terribly supple body that allows me to be very agile and gives me an impressive power in combat with bare hands or with weapons , not like Jack who can break everything with a single punch but me ... The fight is my strong point. And besides I am very devious and clever, like Jiro and Brooklyn, we are a real nuisance for those who want to stand in front of us.

From where I get the nickname "Demonic Beast" from the White Manor.

I then arrive at Allan's restaurant where the butler comes to see me, I greet him and he leads me to the silverware with more porcelain dishes that I'm supposed to recover with the bottles of alcohol we ordered for the different breweries who called us. There I arrive in front of the merchandise and start to look at it carefully, my eyes detect the least problems and I do not see any imperfections on its cutlery in silver

\- As usual Sebastian, your silver cutlery is perfect! The restaurants will tear them away, such qualities of work deserve almost a price at three four digits! An excellent job! I compliment it, it lowers with a slight smile

\- Everything to please you sir! I'm looking for a box ... He said leaving leaving me a nice box well decorate where he deposited his silverware and gave it to me.

When I give him his due, 900 dollars for all his silverware, he thanked me by closing his box with his cutlery that I get and then leads me to the kitchen to go to visit Allan who is working

\- Hello youngster! Are we still working? I tell him, I see him stop in his work to turn to me with his hands on his hips

\- So what's it like to work my little old man? Will you soon need a cane to move? He says to me ironically, I snicker in my turn

\- We must work a little, we can not stay slouched at home and serve us as little princes! One day or another must start working to get what we need to live is not it? I replied amicably.

He knocks in his hands with a smile

\- That's very true, my little Damian! Well, I guess you came for my bottles, come with me! He told me, I'm at the wine cellar while some soldiers are taking the goods

\- Hey fat man ! Where is the bottle at the gold price you had to sell? It was a very hard whiskey to make! Grumbles a soldier, it annoys me strongly that we do not respect Allan because of his weight, it is lamentable to attack him on his physique.

Allan approaches his biggest cupboard where he stores his most precious bottles and when he opened it ... The bottle of whiskey was not there!

\- My bottle ...? I was sure I put it here! Say Allan, horrified, I frown in frustration, as I was going to bring this bottle to HQ to enjoy with the superiors. That's when this fruity scent comes to tickle my senses again, I turn my eyes slightly and then see Pandore away from the doors of the restaurant by firmly holding a box similar to that where we keep the bottles against his chest

\- Find... ! I thought before telling Allan that it does not matter and that the store will wait, but at least I take the order for this bottle for next time.

Allan gives me a ticket proving that I ordered home, I put it in my wallet and then a moment to have a drink with Allan and then at the end of the discussion, Jiro signal to me that he will go to have fun after he gave me his fill list ... Except the items reserved for the antique store! Why does that surprise me halfway? As soon as it's about Elena, it's always him who shows up to take care of it, when in Brooklyn she does not care, she chooses without thinking but I've seen her very often go to the dojo of Kirsten, yet these two are real rivals. Besides, I see her come all sweaty but with a smile on her lips

\- Did you fight again with your best friend? I tell her ironically, she blows a good blow coming to sit next to me.

\- The fact that you are my superior would not prevent me from sticking my fist in your face! Allan, give me a drink! (she puts her beautiful hair back) Let's say I had fun with Kirsten, and once again she always kept good reflex, I have to congratulate her stupid brother for making me such an opponent with such incredible training , and it's the same for this idiot Naru. She exclaims while Allan gives her her drink, she catches it and then starts drinking it, in my mind I think it would be nice for me to get away when Kirsten and Brooklyn get together

\- And why did you fight this time? I asked her as I finished my drink.

She finishes hers then sighs

\- I went to get the weapons for the Asian store at Kirsten, but when I did the check of what I needed, I noticed her black sword she exposed in her wardrobe, this little plague has had the audacity to refuse me his most expensive sword while it would have been the element that would have brought us a lot of money. Never seen such stupid people! And you on your side? I sketch an amused smile and sneer

\- I encountered a small difficulty with my order, say that I suffered a small absence of merchandise ... due to a small thief! Did I say

\- A thief ? Do you mean that there is a little girl who had the stupidity to touch our goods? (she cracks her fingers) So, it deserves an exemplary punishment! Grunts Brooklyn, getting up and heading outside, I sigh and follow her.

Hide quickly, darling ...

(Internal point of view: Elena)

Several soldiers came to complain about our work, Lady Andrea, Valerian and I were overwhelmed with complaints. We are exhausted, but what is happening? Suddenly, I feel the presence of Jiro inside the White Manor, immediately I decide to leave for my room because it is certainly there that he is waiting for me. I open the door and obviously he is there, on my bed with his beautiful black hair bristle discovered, he who usually always keep them under his black hood, then he is watching my business created for the antique store

\- I knew you would know that I would wait for you there! I thought you would not come to see me! He declares to me, I sigh

\- By force I get used to it, you always loved to invite you to my room until I noticed you! I do not even need to use my gift to know you're here! I replied.

Our eyes are linked!

\- I recovered the items you owed me ... but I'm still waiting for something not true? He said, raising an eyebrow, I have a shiver knowing everything he wanted to talk about, I quietly grit his teeth and answer him

\- You do not need me to see her! So you went all the way just for that? When he saw me frown, he sketched a smile, got up from my bed and approached me to catch my chin

\- Please darling do not take me for a fool, it's insulting and very hurtful for me! You refuse to take advantage of it by protecting it behind a magic barrier while I am also responsible for it. It would still be nice if she knew who I am, no? He declares, I push his hand sharply and answer him

\- No time you'll be like this! I will not let you go near it until you stop everything you do at home! And I would be uncompromising on that, and you know Jiro!

(Internal point of view: Pandore)

I collapse on the ground with my head spinning, the inside of my nose burning with my tired eyes, without doing it on purpose I let out a burst by releasing the bottle of empty whiskey. But what am I stupid, why do I decide to drink all of Allan's bottle instead of emptying it on the floor? But ... Allan took so long to make this bottle, create these drinks it's his pleasure, the one that gives him pride and happiness, I did not want to throw such a job or let the Organization 63 the sell for gold and keep all the money for them ... It's a shame to do so!

\- Oh, I found it! Did I hear two threatening presences approaching me ...

I'm lost !

 **Enjoy your reading...**


	12. Chapter 12 You are unique Part 2

_**Project 63**_

 _ **Chapter 12 : You are unique**_

 _ **Part 2**_

(Internal point of view: Pandore)

I feel terribly bad because of alcohol, my nose is still stinging me and my body is numb. I lift my tired eyes and then see the amused silhouette of Brooklyn and Jiro

\- Oh, but what do I see? The little rebel is completely drunk, it's better to drink the whole bottle of whiskey? Brooklyn nagging me by crushing my ankle, I growl slightly while trying to fight myself

\- Oh you're so cruel Brooklyn, let it so quiet to roll in alcohol! Chuckle Jiro catching me by the hair

\- Not right away ! She must learn that rats like her have no right to interfere in our affairs, we the Organization! I will be happy to inflict the correction it deserves! Brooklyn says catching me by the throat.

I'm trying to shake myself but it's too powerful and under the influence of alcohol, I have no strength, I'm at the mercy of Organization 63, suddenly when the danger is too close to me, I feel my heart tightening then darkening, I hear like murmurs in my head then a heat invades my finger where is my ring, the effects of alcohol disappears from my body then with a strange force I free me from Brooklyn's grip by giving him a big blow in the belly, I see his eyes widen in surprise when I loose my throat, I hear him giggle

\- Interesting ... As snappy as Kirsten or me, I feel that we will both have fun! Go up! She said to me catching me by the hair, my head is so hot and I have the impression to see red

\- Unbelievable ! You can really make me enter the deepest nightmares you create ... Get up! I grunt and see a ruby-shaped sword in the middle of the blade and a golden knob, then suddenly I turn to Brooklyn who jumps back.

(Internal point of view: Brooklyn)

I narrowly escaped her, she could very well have sliced me, I finally see in her eyes that are now dyed red and some strands of her hair are dyed white and she has a weapon that I do not see in her hand, her look is threatening and shows me that she can attack at any time, I frown and remains focused while cracking fingers, I put myself in a defensive position and when it rushes on me, I Come and catch her wrists and happy to defend me by using my legs, my limits occur when I'm touched once, it's my only handicap, she has many strengths but not as much as me. Then she looks up at me and I see that her eyes have turned black, I jump and at that moment she gives me a blow in the knee with his fist.

\- Sorry my little ... But you're far from equaling Jack in physical strength! I said pushing her away, she grunted and went back to the attack as if she did not feel any pain, she hit me in the chest and I see her hand carrying the weapon head dangerously towards me and I the SLR to defend myself with my thigh, a deep gash is formed on my left thigh and makes me lose my balance and then she will stab me again, I see Jiro's arm catch Pandora by the head and plunge his look in his

\- But what violence my darling ... now relax and let yourself succumb in my eyes! He said honeyedly.

She is lost, Jiro has the gift of easy hypnosis thanks to her terrifying eyes, he would be able to commit suicide as if he were turning into a living puppet

\- That's enough ! Declare a voice that is familiar to us, then a ray of light comes to attack our eyes, Jiro immediately departs Pandora who suddenly fainted, she escaped the powers of Jiro, how it is possible? But the most important is the person in front of us now ... Lady Andrea! She is visibly angry and holds her scepter of light in her hand, a large golden scepter with a magic crystal sphere.

\- But here it is ... Lady Andrea, the head of the White Manor and our dear little slaves! I said standing up in front of her.

\- I do not want a settlement at home, and especially no violence against my little children! You Organization 63, if you have what you need, I ask you to leave our territory, before I decide to take over! Does it declare us firmly

\- We are deeply sorry dear Lady Andrea, but it turns out that your little '' protected '' had fun emptying the whole bottle of whiskey that we had to deliver to the biggest brewery in New York. Can you imagine what our client will say when we tell him that the bottle has been stolen? It would be better to train them your so-called "children" after not be surprised if we do things for you! I told him by jostling her slightly, then she grabbed my hand

\- I forbid you to speak thus of my children, they are not animals, they are human too just like all of you!

Her words have a strange effect on me, this is not the first time I hear these words and it always has the same effect, yet I can not allow myself to shame the Organization. looking at the angry face of Lady Andrea ... It reminds me of a story that was told to me when I was little, in great lack of affection and that I was entrusted to the Organization. because nobody wanted me ... His name was Joseph! Then turning my eyes to Pandore, I can not help but tell Lady Andrea

\- You? Humans like us? Still the whole of the White Manor, I will admit it if for me they are only our ticket distributor, but as for this girl (I show Pandore and Lady Andrea finger) and you! For me you are not humans, your violent and bloody side tainting your spirits make you demonic beings for me, even if I do not hate you Lady Andrea and I admit to have a great admiration for your kindness, I never could not see you other than this violent woman who committed one of the greatest crimes just to save an exploited people! Your image is stained forever, and if it is, your kid will become worse than you in a short time!

\- You are bad people!

(Internal point of view: Kirron)

The storm roars outside and of course it rains as I get out of work, so I put my hood on and run out to get back to the White Manor, then when I walk through the gardens, I see Brooklyn and Jiro running towards the harbor and then in the distance, I see Damian smiling at me, I saw him licking the canines before leaving in his turn, this one I hate him, every time I see him I have this desire for murder in the bottom of the then I see Lady Andrea with her beautiful red clothes all wet and wearing Pandore on her back, and for the first time, I see the eyes of Lady Andrea plunged into the darkness of a black anger

\- Lady Andrea ...? You are fine ? I asked worried, I see her give me this idiot Pandore on my back

\- Kirron ... Be cute and take Pandore to his room! She fought again ..!

I frown nervously, wearing Pandore on my shoulder as if it were a bag

\- But she is stupid that girl I swear! She is unable to stay in her place, I guess it must not be easy for you to support a ball like that? I grumbled, I see Lady Andrea bowing her head

\- You hate her? Does she ask me with a feverish voice

\- No ! I do not hate Lady Andrea, it's just that she annoys me and I do not wear it especially in my heart, but it's strange it occupies a place in my heart and I can not explain it, even if I find it stupid! I explained with embarrassment to the point that I scratch my head nervously

\- No she is not stupid ... She is unique like all of you! What she wants is all you save from this injustice in which we are cloistered ... And she will get there, I have full confidence in her and I will fight to defend her against the Organization 63 whenever she will make a rebellion on the days of requisition! She will save you all! She declares to me in a reassuring voice.

Suddenly, I see tears running down her cheeks as she whispers: "Take Pandore to his room and then go to the hospital to find him, please do it for me Kirron! Then I see her hand come to rest on my head and she caresses my wet hair before turning my back.

\- Wait! Where you are going ? I asked seeing her go, she stops then turns to me with a smile almost empty

\- I'm going for a little run! Take care of the White Manor in my absence as you do so well! It makes me all funny to hear her words, I have a huge hollow in my heart when I see her leaving, I want to hold her, to make this so called small race for her so that she stays

\- Lady Andrea! I called her again, this time she's not looking at me anymore; Would you tell me if there is something wrong? Not true ? What's wrong ? I asked her without letting go, she started to look at the rain

\- You'll catch cold if you stay outside Kirron! Return to the mansion now and will put dry clothes, Christophe will take care of everything! She said coldly this time before leaving for good.

I no longer have it in my field of vision, it has disappeared. I emit a sad sigh and then bring this idiot Pandore in her room, then putting her in bed, I notice that her clothes are soaked and she may catch cold, just think about it It hurts my stomach but if it gets sick it will be my fault so much to do it while she is unconscious, I grab her legs to remove her skirt and then raises her arms to remove her T-shirt so that she stays in underwear happily dry under her blanket, and after taking off her clothes, I saw that she had a lot of injuries, as Lady Andrea said, it would be good to go get our favorite little nurse to take care of that.

I close the door of Pandore's room and then head to the small clinic located in the small street leading us to the amusement park, this place is unbearable to me, too much noise and too much sugar, even if I can not resist never to their chocolate cake, I pass the store Evangeline who seems very busy today, I see her working on one of his hideous mannequins mannequins on which she puts her beautiful creations, I greet her through the window and she gives me a greeting with a big smile before I get back on my feet, I would certainly go for a drink with her later, once I finish what I have to do, I come to the clinical.

This place always makes me cold in the back …

Every time I find myself in front of this clinic, I feel a rather destabilizing and powerful presence, I take a deep breath then knock on the door before opening it, the place is lit by chance

\- There is someone ? Is our little imp here? I called hoping he was really there, then I see a small black chinchilla jumped on his branch in front of the examination table, I approach him to come and caress the underside of his throat, he whines, raising his head so that I continue to stroke him

\- Ah ah do you like it, eh Pinel? (shakes my hand) Ah, you lose a lot of hair, tell me where is your master? I asked him, yes I speak to an animal but it is endowed with a certain intelligence like Annie's rabbit. Pinel shakes his little ears then jumps from the top of his branch to run into the second room.

Pinel jumps on the desk where a tall boy about 1m98 tall and thin with snow-white skin and messy hair as black as Pandore's and having a black lightning badge on his collarbone and a dark opal in the center of his chest, wearing a black shirt and black pants tucked in his black boots strewn on his desk sleeping, I can hear him snoring a bit, it's very funny to see him sleep. This is Spandel Phillips, he is a demon, but totally harmless unless he is attacked he is also one of the most experienced healers, even if before I know we had the greatest doctor of the world at home, unfortunately ... It has gone out of control and I can not remember either his face or his name, all that I remembered ... It is that we are hated!

But on the other hand, I'm annoyed at having lost her memory, because all at the manor we knew that she and Spandel were in love and loved each other very much, when she disappeared, Spandel changed personality during for a moment, he began to think of his uncle who was martyring him and he worked tirelessly to look after us and take care of us. I just shake his shoulder a little and his dark eyes with a little red opens, he yawns and rubs his eyes

\- Oh ... Oh Kirron it's you, excuse me I did not hear you go home, what can I do for you? He asks me with a tired voice, I feel it, he is exhausted.

\- Did you still work all night? Do not you think it would be better to rest for just one day? I said.

(Internal point of view: Spandel)

I sigh in front of his kindness and his concern for me, I scratch my hair nervously answering him

\- Thank you for worrying about me but I'm fine, (I grab my candy bowl and hand it to him) You want a candy? (I see him shrug and then take one) So tell me what can I do for you? I asked him curious, I hear him sigh with annoyance and he tells me

\- Then I explain the concept in case you do not know, the White Manor welcomed several weeks ago, a girl named Pandore Scarsheld (I have a slight shock) she works in the kitchen and is very competent, but since her arrival this idiot is constantly causing us trouble with the Organization 63 and tonight she fought again against Brooklyn and Jiro this time and she is in a pitiful state now, so at the request of Lady Andrea you'd have to go see her to take care of her. He explained to me.

I now understand the reason for his visit, even if Kirron likes me with his work he does not always have the time to do everything he wants, the poor. I nod, take Pinel on my shoulder and start following Kirron to the White Manor where all the staff greet me and most people tell me that I should show myself a little more often instead of remaining cloistered in my little one Clinic, it's true that they have reasons, and after taking the elevator we reach the floor where are the rooms of the girls

\- Hey ... Mary is not here anymore? I asked not seeing it among the housewives, Kirron responds with a small burst of surprise

\- Oh yes it's true you did not know either, Mary went back home for her last two months of pregnancy, besides she gave birth two weeks ago and a little boy she called Eliot she will only come back next year!

\- Oh, ok ... that's good for her! I said, shrugging my shoulders with a happy smile, we finally arrive at the door of Pandore's room, a door all white and decorated with gold.

A feeling of heavy heat crosses my mind.

\- You can go, I must go back to my room, I must get rid of my soaked clothes! Kirron tells me sneezing and then going to the elevator to go upstairs above where are the rooms for boys when I decided to knock on Pandore's door before returning to his room, I see his wallpaper on its walls that is pale pink with a little white, its big bed with its sky blue sheets and its desk with its computer and its many books decorated by funny book covers, there are all kinds of styles on these books, it's very pretty. I then see a shape moving in the bed, I approach and gently push the cover, there I see a girl with a long wavy hair black as the feathers of a raven, the face of a sleeping doll and a body with generous forms. That's when I have a short vision of a girl with short white hair with a crack in her chest before she disappears.

I jump suddenly before this vision to the point of losing a little balance and then I quickly resume shaking my head slightly, I rub my eyes and I see Pinel jump from my shoulder to land on the bed of Pandore and he comes rubbing her soft muzzle on Pandore's cheek, I hear her moaning in her sleep under Pinel's tickling, I jump and frightened I hang over her wardrobe and then I see her sitting on her bed and then she sees Pinel

\- What are you doing here? Where are you from ? She asks, taking Pinel in her arms and then caressing her by telling him that he is soft and fluffy

\- You're so cute you! I already love you little chinchilla! She said, kissing him on Pinel's hairy head.

Suddenly, she turns her head slightly towards me then I see her big brown eyes widen in surprise then she starts to scream, I jump at her cry and fall from the top of the cabinet

\- Help ! There is a guy in my room ! Ahhhh ! She cries hiding under her blankets

\- No no wait! I do not want you any harm do not worry, I'm a male nurse and I'm here to heal your wounds! I tell her to reassure her

\- How's a nurse? Are you a male nurse? She said surprised, grabbing her nightgown and putting it on.

\- Yes ! I am Spandel Phillips, I am the nurse of Manoir Blanc, I have a small clinic located in the street leading to the amusement park, I am there at the request of Lady Andrea to treat you Mademoiselle Pandore! I explained to her, immediately her stress disappears and she is all relaxed, I do not have to fear her any more

\- Oh I see ... so excuse me to annoy you, thank you for coming to treat me, you're Spandel right? It's a special but cute name! I blush slightly at her words and thank her by scratching my hair nervously, then I approach her to heal her wounds, the warmth of her skin reminds me of hers ... I miss her so much, if only I could remember her name ... And her pretty face! Yet when I look Pandora closer, I always remember the words of Lady Andrea when she told me about her ...

She is really unique!

I wait for Kirron to go back to his room, I took care to give food to my bunny and to make the bed, it is then that I finally see Kirron enter the room, it is all soaked and it has sad air

\- Hey Annie, I'm here! He said as he pulled off his wet jacket, I got up to help him pull out his wet clothes.

\- My Prince Equinox, look at you you're so wet, hurry up to take a good hot shower to warm up a little, in the meantime I'll prepare your pajamas and what to eat! I tell him, it is then that he catches me and squeezes me against him

\- Please ... stay close to me! He breathes me, I caress his arm while nodding, I come to take my shower with him and when I soap his hair, I ask him what's wrong, he seems to refuse any conversation about it, I have even the impression that he's crying when I see the drops of the shower tumbling on his face and formed tears under his lavender eyes.

\- Darling Kirron ... What's going on? I asked him, he just stick his forehead to mine and squeezes me against him murmuring

\- I could not hold her back ... She left ...

\- Lady Andrea is gone!

 **That's all for this chapter, which took a long time to arrive I recognize, but now I have plenty of time to take care of my stories. Personal stories. In short, what do you think will happen now? I hope that this sad chapter will have more, if so, leave me a comment, it will make me very happy and I tell you very quickly for a new chapter! Kisses**


	13. Chapter 13 The vanishing of Lady Andrea

_**Project 63**_

 _ **Chapter 13 : The vanishing of**_

 _ **Lady Andrea**_

(Internal point of view: Valerian)

In the morning of good humor and finally recovered from my wounds, I go to work with Lady Andrea but when I arrive at his office, it is empty ... Strange usually Lady Andrea is up and already at work at this hour

\- Lady Andrea? You are there ? I called her, she does not answer me, and Elena is not there either

\- Oh Valerian ... You're already up! Speak to me my brother's voice, I turn to him who seems to have tired eyes

\- Kirron, what are you doing here, you're not at the bar today? I asked him curiously, I see him sitting in the office of Lady Andrea

\- Not today, I'll replace Lady Andrea for a while! I have a shiver on my back, and when I asked him why, he simply answered me coldly ...

\- She's gone ! It felt like a stab in my heart, she left? But how is it possible? What happened so she left? I put my hands on my head so my heart is broken, my memory reminds me of the sweet moments spent with her from the day she picked us up on the street with my brother until yesterday when she told me caress your head after I've done my job perfectly. I feel the tears come in my eyes until I feel Kirron come to caress my head

\- Come on, lose hope like that Valerian, if we do so, the White Manor will be lost, we must stay strong until the return of Lady Andrea, and then we also have Mr. Christophe with us! We must keep our courage! Kirron tells me with a confident look, I nod and then snuggle against him to give him a hug, he is surprised then he gives me a hug in return

\- Come on, we have a lot of work to do today! He said to me, patting me on the shoulder, I nodded then went to my work to consult the different registers, even if thanks to my gift I know them by heart.

I sit in front of my desk and plunge into the records, but after 5 minutes I put the paperwork on my desk and then use my gift to read all the records that the White House has, it is faster and more fun for me, the many turnover scrolls in my mind then sees the one of this year which is always the same, if only we could have a little more money, we would be able to sink the business of the Organization 63 which even if they have a very high turnover, if they lose their customers they are ruined and that would put an end to our sufferings, but if only we could sell our goods by ourselves or that we have created a festival or show once a year, we would earn a lot of money. But if the Organization 63 learns, the restrictions will be very severe, as happened with our Project 63, the slightest provocation against them could cost us ...

All at White Manor no longer has the right to smile!

Suddenly, I hear footsteps coming to my office and I see Elena coming back

\- Hello Elena ! I greet her politely with a smile, she does not have a happy smile either, she must have seen that Lady Andréa left, she gives me a small smile and then comes to sit at her desk to start her work with me, she looks strange this morning, is it only because of the disappearance of Lady Andrea? I think there is something else because she does not seem motivated and I see her collapsing on her desk with a long sigh, I approach her to put my hand on his shoulder

\- Elena? Is everything alright ? I asked him amicably, she turns her golden eyes to me

\- You're adorable Valerian, but I'm fine do not worry! Come on, we've got a job and Spandel is coming to help us, I have not seen his little head for a long time. She told me, I'm sitting in front of her.

\- Elena ... We are colleagues and friend, you know that you can tell me everything, tell me what's wrong! I tell her in a reassuring voice, her eyes dive into mine then she comes to put her hands on my face then tells me that for a few nights she has been doing this same strange nightmare

\- I'll show you ... Be attentive! She murmurs to me.

His eyes start to shine and then I feel a slight warmth through my brain, images scramble scroll in my mind: I see the White Manor invades the Organization 63, everyone clashes ... Lady Andrea and Mr. Christophe who are there to support us in the battle, then I believe myself in the place of someone else because I see myself in the company of my brother while we fight together against Jiro, it is then that in the distance, I think I see Damian attacking Jack, I see myself running towards them, trying to stop them, then all at once ... A gunshot sounds! A sharp pain invades me and I fall to the ground and when I fall, the ruby of a beautiful ring breaks on the ground ... This ring ...

I jump as I take my mind

\- But it's terrible ... Do you think it's a vision? Or is it just a nightmare? I asked Elena, who seems confused, yet she is always sure of herself when it comes to visions or nightmares, she knows how to make the difference, she shakes my hand

\- I do not know Valerian ... but the only thing I can say is that I'm scared ... very scared for us all! It is absolutely necessary that Lady Andréa come back and that it was made known of what I have just seen ... otherwise I am afraid that some of us do not run a great danger! She told me, I swallow my saliva.

(Internal point of view: Pandore)

Spandel was so nice to me, thanks to him all my wounds closed and I did not hurt anymore, but I found him a little strange when he saw me, as if he saw me as another person, but I found him very cute with his shyness. As cute as Jack, whom I consider my brother now. So I decide to go and take advantage of my two-day sick leave to enjoy the sun and try to find inspiration for my books, so I leave my room in my light green tank and my white pants and my bag filled with my writings, but when I go out I see that everyone is less happy than usual, they all look at me

\- Oh Pandore! You are finally well, you feel better? The oldest woman in the house asks me.

I smile at her and then approach me to her while with incredible precision she folds the many sheets and at the same time she asks me to give her the key to my room so that she can recover my sheets to wash them, I him give my key without flinching

\- Yes I feel much better thank you very much! Thanks to Spandel I am fully recovered! I replied amicably and with a smile, she smiled in turn

\- Ah, my dear little girl, but we must be careful with the Organization. 63. These people have no pity, and I do not wish that my child should happen to you! So please promise me to stay cute and not get too much trouble okay? She said, I agree but in me I do not intend to stop now.

I finally go outside and sit on a bench in the garden to start writing while listening to my music. It is then that I feel the presence of someone then sees a shadow covering me the sun, I look up and I see Damian Hart who is in front of me with the smile

\- Hi beauty! How are you ? He told me politely, I raise the eyebrows of surprises.

\- Uh ... Damian, what are you doing at the White Manor? I asked him, he frowned and then grabbed my head gently.

\- Hey, where has your politeness gone? I do not come as enemies, only to come get something, and as you were there I came to say hello, then the least things would say to me at least "Hello"! He said rubbing my head and unceasingly, every time his face is too close to mine, and I see that day he kissed me.

His lips were so sweet.

\- Well, I'm sorry ... Hello! And what is this thing that you have to recover? I asked curious and that's when I think I recognize one of my books decorated in his bag where I write my first version of my stories before rewriting them on my computer, immediately I grab his bag to recover my book

\- Hey! What do you do with my book in your bag? You planned to steal it? I shouted at him, then he grabs my hand and my waist gracefully

\- Calm you see, that's what I wanted to talk to you about! Do you answer me with a smile?

\- Oh?

He therefore takes my hands and then he tells me

\- Of course ! It's hard for me to admit it to the organization but I must admit that I am very interested in what you write, I love your style and I would like to have the honor to be able to read your works, I would even ready to buy them if you want! I am very surprised to hear that to the point that I blush a little pride, and also because his eyes are immersed in mine, I dare not answer

\- Would you like to buy them? You're sure, these are just drafts again and I'm working on ... the real ones that are on my computer! I explained a little embarrassed, I feel then put his hands on my shoulders and then he responds with a wink

\- Well, I'm proposing something to you ... You let me take your drafts while you, you work on the new ones and when they are finished, you keep them and I'll try to find something interesting for you ! At least you'll be useful for something!

I make a grunt a little frustrated with his words, but on the other hand ... A little money would not hurt me, especially if I can coax the grandson of the head of the Organization 63 and the strongest of this organization with my books, maybe I could try to bring some benefits to Lady Andrea, I'm sure she'll be very happy

\- Well it's ok ... How much would you give me for my book that you have there? And for how long do you want to keep it? I asked him. He thinks and then pulls out a packet of bills and then counts them, I've never seen so much money, he must have more than $ 1,000 on him

\- And if I gave you 300 bucks to start? That would suit you?

\- You put me 350 dollars and it's okay! I added by extending my hand to give me the money, he smiled at me while pinching my cheek

\- Oh you're tough in business you! Very good 350 dollars, and I return it to you at the end of next week, I am very slow to read!

I take care to count the money then to return his smile, suddenly he comes to kiss my cheek, I blush extremely and I did not have time to add a word before it disappears in front of me, with this money on me, a big smile appears on my face as I run to the office of Lady Andrea to announce that I was finally able to help them out even if for now 350 dollars it's nothing.

But when I entered Lady Andrea's office ... it was empty! I recognized Kirron's jacket on the back of the chair, but why did he settle here, it's not his job. I approach curious and then see an open drawer with a book inside, like mine but much larger and with the first page of cover engraved in gold letter : _**My story !**_ Curious I browse some pages seem to tell a very sad story that I would like to read in more detail if it did not worry me as much, then when I come to the last page written because the others are still white, there are writings :

 _August 26, 2018 ..._

 _I love my children so much, every day I write it because they help me to see myself as a good person, but nobody knows anything about my past or who I was before, and it's better ! However today I am not well ... Since Pandore arrived at home, many memories come back in my memory, I wanted so much to see her again and she grew up a lot, she is my portrait, I have I feel like seeing her in her younger, but she reminds me too ... Helen, who has disappeared too. My precious Helen, it was the same for Spandel who feels the same sadness as me, but at this moment ... That's not what makes me the saddest ... It's the memory of who I am who came back to me, during my confrontation against young Brooklyn, she was not wrong about me ..._

 _I actually hide the horrible person I am behind a smiling face and in front of my generous actions and my love for these dear children whom I collected with, I saw them grow up and found again joy by letting express itself the gift he had had. It is this gift I am most proud, the happiness of my children! But today ... my sadness is too great and I do not want my children to see me crying so I decided to leave for I do not know how long and let the White Manor in the hands of Kirron who will certainly the one who will take my place when I'm gone ... So those who have read my words._

 _I kiss you hard and ask you to stay strong until my return!_

 _Lady Andrea_

I feel a deep emptiness in me to the point that I drop the book, Lady Andrea left ... but where is it? Why did she leave? But ... would it be my fault if she left ...? And who is it ... Helen? I do not know, I can not hold back my tears, I pick up the book while crying, then I see the pictures of the first time I met him ... she who holds out her hand to me to welcome, she who really wanted to see me and to keep me close to her. For her I was part of the White Manor, she helped me so much ... Why did you leave?

\- Pandore? What are you doing here ? Did I hear Kirsten's voice behind my back, I turn to her and then she's surprised to see me in tears, she frowns

\- What is happening ? Why are you crying again ? That's because Lady Andrea is gone is not it? She asks curiously, I shake my head while storing the book in my jacket and leaving the room.

\- You know Pandore ... Lady Andrea does not wish to see us in such a lamentable state, if she is gone she has a reason, she will never leave us and if you believe that Lady Andrea is enough nasty to abandon us is that you have no heart! But before you leave, I wanted to ask you something, my black sword has disappeared and I would like to know if it was you who took it? She told me firmly, I say nothing and prefers to flee the mansion. And once out of the mansion I run through the gardens to reach the small street leading to the amusement park where I had fought against Naru ... Since I'm afraid to return but this time- I must go, I must find Lady Andrea!

I run to the amusement park where all the rides still remain, I call Lady Andrea while walking through the park everywhere but I do not receive any answers, my tears continue to flow while I call again and again Lady Andrea. I am desperate ... And clouds begin to invade the sky, a cold, bitter wind blows on my face as I fall on my knees on the ground, facing the ferris wheel

\- Ah! I finally find you Pandore, I knew that I would end up finding you here! Speak Kirron's voice, who looks a little angry.

\- Leave me alone ... Go away! I said, wiping my tears.

(Internal point of view: Kirron)

I sigh with exasperation at such stupidities, I cross my arms while caressing my forehead to avoid getting angry and I approach him

\- I guess you're crying because of Lady Andrea is that? Pff ... so pathetic to get there, Lady Andrea will come back when she wants it that's all. There are times when one needs to be alone, at your age you should know that, Lady Andrea does not have to undergo your attachment and your selfishness every day! She is the one who leads us, the one who saves our life, and the one who gave us a second chance, and you take the opportunity to destroy what she did for us by putting the Organization against us when we we are already tired of this! Poor idiot ... When we are too weak to overcome an obstacle as big as that of Organization 63, we have no choice we must submit and continue to earn our living even if we are all subject to someone a. Me too it exasperates me this situation, but it's like that, so get it in your little skull and stop your joke trying to fight something that could annihilate you in a second! We have never asked you to save us, it is you who is too narrow to understand and tell you that we need your help, but sincerely for me your fight against the Organization 63 ... is absolutely stupid! I told her firmly.

I hear her still sobbing then she squeezes her chest before answering me

\- I do not care what you think ... If you want to remain a slave, do it! I would save those who want it and for that ... I would do absolutely everything, so that Lady Andrea can be happy! I do not want anyone to suffer anymore! I grit my teeth angrily before grunting and grabbing her by the ankles to lift her and put her head upside down, she screams as I shake her.

\- But stop saying such bullshit! If you want no one to suffer stop your stupid rebellion, you silly and hideous! I cried, she started to hit my legs with her fists.

\- I don't care to be hideous and silly, I don't care what you think of me, I don't care! I do what I want, let me go Kirron ! She cries, continuing to hit me on her knees and half-legs, she is seriously starting to annoy me.

\- As long as I'm here, you will not do what you want, believe me! I will watch carefully, here for now it's me who orders then you'll obey you hear me? I shouted, shaking her, leaving her upside down.

\- Never ! She cries, fidgeting.

That's when she grabbed my left half leg and I felt it bite me through my pants, the pain is deep on my leg bone

\- Hey, stop it right now! Let go my leg! I groan while moving my leg to let me go but she closes her teeth firmly on my leg, I then decided to let go of her ankles and then dropped it on the floor, she releases my leg with a big mark teeth even with my pants she managed to leave me a mark this carrion, I grumbles then throws me on her who lose a ticket lias fall from his jacket

\- Hey what's that? I say recovering the tickets before her, she gets even more excited.

\- Give me that, it's not for you! She grumbled, rushing at me, but I managed to block her against me by wrapping my arm around her throat so she could not run away

\- Where did you get that money, you did not work this week, so who gave you that money? I asked her, she continues to struggle while scratching my arm with her fingernails.

\- It does not concern you, give me my money, it's mine, I hate you Kirron, leave me alone, I do not love you, go you're nasty, you're just an asshole, you a real son of... she cries, here I seriously start to get upset and blocks her mouth so that she does not finish her sentence and tell her more strongly to tell me where she found this money, she continues to be so limited and refuses to answer me.

\- I advise you to answer me anyway, if you do not want me to go harder! I threatened, but I would not do it just for her fear and end up telling me, at the same time she will reason. But that's not the case, she started biting my hand, I scream at the pain and then slapped her to let her go, but immediately she bit my shoulder like a real savage, there this time is too much

\- That's enough ! I scream before giving it a blow in the neck as the ninjas, being careful not to go too hard. After the blow, Pandore paralyzes on the spot and ends up fainting in my arms, I sigh feeling the pain go, damn it is a real carrion this girl, I hope for her that she has not the rage and she does not try to bite me again, otherwise I swear this time I tears her head.

What is this girl annoying!

I sigh by carrying her under my arm, I still hear the words of Lady Andrea tell me that she is the one who will save us all, but also that Elena came to tell me this morning about his vision, it That's why I went looking for this idiot Pandore because Elena is never wrong, it is then that on the way I cross the road of Jack and Rochelle who argues in love but they are also sad for the disappearance of Lady Andrea ... Just like me!

\- Oh Kirron, here you are ... But what happened to Pandore, she is stunned ...? Rochelle asks me worried seeing that Pandore's eyes turn so much she's dizzy, I sigh and throw her into Jack's arms

\- Hold a present! Take care that she does no nonsense, I go back to my room! I told them, continuing my way, and even though Pandore is with them now, I took care to take back the money.

I will only give it back to her when she decides to answer my questions.

Questions ! Lady Andrea trusted me, and I would execute orders from the White Manor and Monsieur Christophe until his return ... Even if deep inside me, Pandore may have found a solution to help us!

But what am I telling? It's ridiculous ! I finally go back to my room where Annie feeds our animals, she greets me with a smile

\- Annie honey, tell me you would have something for bites, there it stings a little? I asked her, she nods her head

\- Oh yes, I certainly have something, why? An animal bit you today? I grumble discreetly and show the bite marks on my hand, my left half-leg and my right shoulder then answer

\- Yes ! An animal named Pandore Scarsheld! I see Annie giggling before coming to hug me while stroking my hair

\- Oh my dear darling, go sit on the bed I'll disinfect all that! She said to me when I went to the bathroom, I sit on the bed still annoyed to have been bitten by Pandore ... The next time I would pay attention to her teeth !

 **That's all for chapter 13 of Project 63, things are not going too well for our dear friends, hoping it will work out! In any case I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if it is the case leave me a comment, it will make me very happy, I make you all kisses and tell you very quickly for a new chapter! Kisses**


	14. Chapter 14 A second chance

_**Project 63**_

 _ **Chapter 14 : A second chance**_

(Internal point of view: Kirron)

I sit in Lady Andrea's office with the money I found on Pandore, wondering how this idiot could have won so much. Moreover she refuses to talk since she came back and she locked herself in her room. Ahhhh that's what annoys me this girl, I'm tired of this girl, I'm tired of everything.

\- Kirron? I hear, this is Valerian who comes to bring me paperwork.

\- Grr ... Get out ! I don't want to see anyone, leave me alone! I grunted, my brother's eyes widened in surprise and do not know what to say, I sigh while rubbing my forehead

\- Excuse me Valerian, what do you want? I asked him, covering my eyes in my hands, he comes to drop me papers that I must fill, then as he is there, I give him the money.

\- Here Valerian, could you go see Pandore and tell him how she got this money! I don't care. I tell him, he gets the money back and then he sits in front of me with a strange look, I ask him what's going on and then he lets himself put his hands on my head telling me

\- You have to see that ... Then I start to see things in my mind: I see the White Manor invades the Organization 63, everyone clashes ... Lady Andrea and Sir Christophe who are there to support us in the battle, then I believe myself in the place of someone else because I see myself in the company of my brother while we fight together against Jiro, it is then that in the distance, I think I see Damian attacking Jack, I see myself running toward them, trying to stop them, then at once ... A gunshot sounds! A sharp pain invades me then I fall to the ground and when I fall, the ruby of a beautiful ring breaks on the ground ... This ring ... I recognize it is the one that Pandore wears. I get up from my desk and then look at Valerian and ask him firmly

\- Who gave you this vision? Spandel or Elena? But I think I already know who comes from this vision.

\- It's Elena!

I frowned, took my jacket and said before leaving.

\- Go see Pandore, I'll go see Elena and Spandel, because if one to a vision the other must have felt too! He nods and then goes to Pandore's room, I start with Elena, but when I knocked on her bedroom door, she was not there so I run to the clinic where Spandel works. I think I hear noises in the back of the clinic, I kick the door and find Spandel on the ground in full epileptic seizure with drooling on the lips and holding the belly, all right after I pick it up

\- Spandel! Spandel! I shook him slightly, giving him a small slap, and then I finally put his head down before he slowly regained consciousness, when he sees me he comes to snuggle his head against me, squeezing and screaming at me

\- Pandore is going to be shot ! Organization 63 will kill her ! I caress his hair trying to calm him, he is feverish. Like the day when ...

Helen has disappeared!

(Internal point of view: Valerian)

As I approach Pandore's room, my memory begins to play tricks on me, I see a person with white hair in disorder with a body worthy of a mannequin covered by a red cape, the latter looks at me with his big purple eyes then disappears as he passes through the door ... Helen ? It's her ... there is only one who can be so ... How come I could see it, I'm dizzy. I shake my head slightly to catch my spirits and then I start hearing voices coming from the room, I approach and see that the door is open, I take a look and then sees a scene that warms the heart

\- Wait Pandore, do not move I can not handle your hair properly! Said Rochelle's voice.

\- Come on erase those tears, you're less beautiful when you cry! Then speak Kirsten's voice with the voice of Naru who approves behind.

\- Nice girl! Tell him Anna's sweet voice, then I hear Annie's voice

\- Wait, stay like that for a moment, hide your eyes for five minutes!

\- Wait Annie, she must keep her eyes open if I want to make a perfect makeup. Replied Evangeline.

That's when I push the door, I see all the girls in the White Manor except Elena who is worn disappears and Mary on maternity leave meets in Pandore's room, Rochelle who is doing a long braid with her hair blacks, Evangeline who is in front of her to make up by putting a little lipstick and mascara and then he puts nail polish, Kirsten and Naru who looks at it in the distance, Annie who brought him a little white rabbit and gray, and Anna who decorates her room with a pretty bouquet of pink before coming to caress her head, Pandore is all red and seems filled to the point that I have the impression that she has hearts floating above her head, all the girls get in and come to caress her cheeks, her hair and under her chin.

\- Look how happy she is! Laugh Kirsten.

\- It looks like a kitten, she is too cute! Laugh Anna and all the girls are laughing together.

\- Hum ... Excuse me! I say feverishly, all eyes turn to me at once, it intimidates me a little.

\- Please forgive me for disturbing you, but ... Pandore you would agree to chat with me? I asked her, she glared at me when I took out her money from my pockets, I do not like her to throw me this kind of look after I feel remorse and the fact that she or angry at me makes me feel sick, she gets up from her bed and then takes me the money before telling me

\- I have nothing to say to you Valerian, I imagine that it is your stupidity of brother who sends you! In this case tell him that from me, tell him that if he sent you his little brother, that means he clearly has no guts, he is cowardly and I do not want no longer see his asshole face! I love you Valerian and I do not like to be mean to you but ... if you become like your brother, I think that it will not go between us, so give up if you want to preserve our friendship! If I have something to say to you, I will come to tell you for myself, but there is nothing to say! So please be nice and go now ...

His words make me look like a dagger in the back, I still see the images of Elena where I see the person with the red ring that collapses under a shot, then I see the same ring on his finger I squeeze my teeth and grab him by the arms and ask the other girls to come out of the room while I talk to him. But they do not want to leave it to me, they too want to understand what's going on, and what's happening to me too. They never saw me in such a state.

\- Please girls, do it for me, please, it's very important! I asked them almost sob, they looked at me all and then we decided to leave in exchange for being informed as soon as our discussion is over and when they are all parties, Pandore begins to fuss

\- Valerian let me go please! She said to me, so I unpack everything I have inside me.

\- Pandore, do you remember what I told you the day you arrived here? To come and tell me when you need help, and there you need help. I transmitted it to you in your mind when our eyes met. You do not respect the oath that has been made both and dare not deny that, out of respect for my gift of memory! We are friends Pandore, when we are friends we must not be afraid to confide between us! We all worry about you here, so I beg you tell me where you got this money and I ask you in my name and not in Kirron's!

I saw his face darken and tears run down his eyes

\- It's Damian Hart who gave me this money! (I raise the eyebrows in surprise) I rented him one of my books and he paid me for the loan and is ready to pay me for the other books that I prepare, and in 2 weeks he will pick up the original, I thought that with my books ... I would bring some money back to the White Manor, but I wanted to tell Lady Andrea before but ... (she cries) she was not there anymore ! She said to me in desperation ... I can not believe it, Damian Hart gave him all this money for just one of the drafts of his books and in 2 weeks he will come back to claim the original version. But all this money for just a rough draft, it's completely crazy and moreover it's not counterfeit money.

Is it ... a new chance for us?

I come and take Pandore against me then caress her back to comfort her, what she has done is dangerous but it is the opportunity for us to earn more money thanks to Damian, but why Damian?

What is he trying to do?

(Internal point of view: Rochelle)

In the distance I see that Valerian is reconciled with Pandore, it's good to see that it has finally delivered to Valerian especially that he is a very good friends. So I decide to leave them both alone and then go to my musical instrument stores because I have to take care of my microphone and the strings of my guitars, you have to change them very often and then tune them in three days for them to be commercial, it's the same for piano keys, because soon most of my guitars are going to stores, so I lock myself in my shop, turn on the light and then start with the longest, my piano. I have three full days to take care of my musical instruments and there are no better times than now to start. I open the piano, check the strings and pedals and then start playing a melody.

Everything seems tuned as it should for this piano!

Then I attack my microphone, turn it on and test its effectiveness. It sizzles when I use it and yet even when I speak in a low voice, then I dismount and then go back after checking the cables inside and the one to connect to the speaker, and it's good it works much better . Then I go to the violin, when suddenly I hear noise in my shop, I stop and make no noise

\- Hello Rochelle! Greetings to me a voice that I know very well, I jump then sees Damian behind me, by reflex I show sheets of scores that are very sharp and throw on Damian, but it dodges an incredible speed and then I meaning grab me by the waist slowly reversing me and then with his face close to mine

\- Gently, my dear, calm down! I do not come in enemy, I come as customers! He said to me, I have the heart that beats, how dare he touch me so, he made me very afraid. I resume my calm

\- Ok ... what do you want Damian? I asked him, he shows me then a black rock guitar but unfortunately it is damaged and does not work anymore

\- As you see, I lost my guitar and I would like to buy a new one! What do you have to offer me? He asks me.

I think for a long time and then I'll see among my many rock guitars then find a very beautiful red and even one of my first rock guitar creations

\- Well, I can offer you my first creation, I used it a lot of times to train so I think it will just change the strings and then grant! What do you think ? I suggested, he looks then go sit on my chair by installing the guitar properly on him then he starts playing a beautiful melody, although the strings are not granted, he is really very talented

\- Hmm ... I'm going to have to train for a long time, but at least I like it a lot, I'll take it with the tools that go with it. He said, giving me back my guitar.

\- Do you really want everything? I asked him because it is very expensive, already it's my first guitar is much more expensive than my other guitar and with the equipment and more.

He shakes his head so he cash me the modest sum of 750 dollars for my guitar and hardware. He thanks me with a wink and then leaves, I'm still shaken.

(Internal point of view: Pandore)

Now I have gone back to my room all by myself, outside everyone is working, I can see in the distance, Anna and Jack take care of the big garden, Annie has a few steps taking care of her animals with Kirron. In the distance, Allan receives his goods and goes to take him to the restaurant, besides tonight I will have to go to help him because our restaurant will be complete. Further, I see Ginreï going to the alley leading to the amusement park further in the company of Naru, Kirsten and Rochelle who takes some instruments with her, it's true that soon there will be a festival at White Manor, I do not understand the interest, I do not even know if I'll go. I'm still in my room going round in circles, then I look at my drawer which is open, I go ahead and find the book I took in the office of Lady Andrea ... I open the book. ..

I am about to read a story that will remain inked in my heart!

 **That's all for chapter 14 which is a bit short it's true, but chapter 15 will probably be a little longer, in any case I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if it's the case do not hesitate to leave me a comment, it will make me very happy. I make you big kisses and tell you very quickly for a new chapter! Kisses**


	15. Chapter 15 Lady Andréa's past Part 1

_**Project 63**_

 _ **Chapter 15 : Lady Andréa's past**_

 _ **Part 1**_

(No point of view)

Alone in her room, Pandore opens the book that Lady Andréa had hidden for years, inside ... Several pictures of them being younger, photos of disadvantaged places, or landscapes sad to see, we even see on a picture she is at the hospital and that she has two babies in her arms, and there are also many letters addressed to a particular man, and it was not Christophe ... Another named Joseph Mercore! It starts with the first page:

 _January 1st, 1980_

 _Today, Andrea, 9 years old, passed my 9th New Year in a pitiful state. Born child prodigy in a despicable family, yes and I really think so. My family members are murderers. They take the life of others for people thirsting for revenge, I understand the suffering of these people who claim vengeance but ... Is murder a valid solution? Myself as a child I do not think so, there are other solutions I know. Even if we live in the most disgusting neighborhood of all France ... I live in Paris in the 15th, the district of millionaires but also the most quiet, except that sometimes, some family are despicable._

 _Even today, there has been delinquency in our neighborhood. Again these are only minor damage but ... what do these people do, destroy, rip off and treat different people as if they were inferior to the population. When I say "different" it is in a sense other than that of human belief ... I am the example._

 _I hope someday my parents will understand me. Because even if they are murderers ... I love them even if for the new year, they left me alone at home. Daddy, every time he comes back from missions, he brings me many toys so that I do not feel alone at home, when to Mom, she always brings me nice clothes so that I feel like a princess, and those clothes that 'she reports me are always red. She says that the red suits me well, and makes me even more beautiful and glamorous, although I'm still a little girl for them and also to be forgiven for their repetitive absence._

 _I am their red princess._

 _January 10, 1980_

 _9 Days have passed since the new year, my parents are home for once and is already concerned about my birthday which is only March 14th. My parents have always been to the little care for me, in front of them I can only show my best smile and my behaved like a normal child, but when the door of my room is closed ... So I can revealed my true face that of a shut up girl who wants to free her heart from the stone that covers it. I am sad ... I do not like my present life, I want to be able to change things into goods!_

 _Help different people, born with donations and who are rejected from society and even hunted. I was lucky enough to be born with the light on my side, a benevolent light that once managed to save a life. Yes, a little kitten who had been hit by a car, I managed to save him by using my secret gift. And this kitten I collected it. It's called Bichou, a little red tabby cat, who are my favorite cat breed, and as my parents accept almost anything for me to be happy, they have to accept my new little companion with the greatest of smiles._

 _I was glad that they accepted, after ... My parents are animal lovers, my father murdered a lot of people who were attacking animals, and my mother killed a lot of scientists who were illegally exploiting animals. animals. Also, they are fighting for the cause of different people, and I am happy with them because they are fighting against this cause of discrimination, and yet I despise them for killing those bad people. I am a monstrous child._

 _They do everything for me and the world, and I blame them because I am against murder._

 _But ... I love them._

 _March 14, 1980_

 _Today is my long-awaited birthday, Mom prepared me for the occasion, dressing my best red dress with the ribbon that went with it, she combed my long black hair of which I am so proud, then decorated me with a rose on my hair and in the center of my chest, telling me that I was the prettiest princess in all Paris. The most beautiful ... Me, of all Paris, I can hardly believe it and yet I smiled when she said that to me. Mom wore that day her beautiful pink dress decorated with a white rose in her hair so black, and my father had dressed in his best suit, usually he puts it when he has to murder female targets, which is rare._

 _But he was so elegant in it that I did not say anything. This day was the most beautiful for me, they were there with me. I covered myself with attention and their love, that was all I wanted, to be able to have my family for me alone. And also, be able to reveal to them my gift. So I gave them a demonstration of my magic controlling the light and I told them about how I managed to save Bichou from certain death, maybe I should not have done it ..._

 _They were so surprised and even applauded for performing such a miracle. But the same evening at the end of the party, I was in my room with Bichou and I was about to go to bed when, at that moment, my parents came back to the room and suddenly to cuddle me by telling me that they loved me, that they will never let anyone come near me, and to be very cautious now that he knew that I had this miraculous gift, and then my father said_

 _\- My little Andrea. Mom and I are going to leave tomorrow for a new mission of assassination, so I ask you not to leave the house during our absence, if something happened to you, your mother and I could not get away with it. recover. You would be a target of choice for those we seek to eliminate! You are too precious to be lost! He told me before hugging me._

 _Now I can not leave the house, all because of my gift and people who want me hard outside._

 _April 15, 1980_

 _A month has passed already, my parents still have not come home, not even a client asked to be avenged by my family has come knocked at the door. I am very worried ... I did not even have a single phone call, only a letter sent since March 30 saying:_

Pandore sees a letter stuck on the sheet underneath the paragraph, curious to learn more about this already intimidating story, she unfolds the letter revealing its content.

 _ **My dear little Andrea.**_

 _ **We have arrived at the place where our target is, I can only talk about it to you my little girl, my enemy is the PDG of Organization 63 in the United States.**_

 _ **Mr. Joseph Mercore.**_

 _ **He is a person abusing the businesses and property of different people like you to resell them and stole the money from this sale. He must not learn that you exist. Stay smart at home, several times we will send you supplies and we will send staff to take care of you until we come back. Be well behaved, work well to earn a living, use your gift to do only good deeds and wait for my flea.**_

 _ **Do not become like us. Who are murderers?**_

 _ **But if ever ... We do not come home, know that all our fortune, the house and the goods will be for you and your children later. Because your mother and I are convinced that one day you will become the mother of beautiful children in which the blood of our lineage flows. I already send you a small advance of 600 dollars, so you can offer you small gifts and a big plush plus. Fortune is high, but you are still too young to benefit, you will not be able to use our fortune until you are older.**_

 _ **I believe in you.**_

 _ **We love you and we miss you a lot. Your father and your mother**_

That's what the letter was saying, Pandore has tears in her eyes as she reads it, then she looks around and outside, thinking that probably ... The White Manor was erected with the fortune of Lady Andrea, but at that moment, Pandore did not imagine for one moment that Lady Andrea was part of a family of assassin, Pandore rubs his face then lies down in bed by pressing the book of Lady Andrea against her thinking of what she could have lived, where could she be? Where did she go? That's what she's wondering, and she can not sleep now, so she decides to send a message to Allan asking if he needs help, he accepts any follow-up and Pandore is dress up as a cook leaving the book on her bed, then leave her room.

(Internal point of view: Pandore)

Outside, there is only Spandel who enjoys the outdoors and Jack and Anna who takes care of their garden, they are gay when they do their activities. It's nice to see them smiling despite the departure of Lady Andrea but deep down they are worried.

\- Hey Pandore! Gleefully calls me Spandel in the distance greeting me, I smile at him as he approaches me to give me a hug

\- How are you ? Are you better, your wounds have recovered? He asks me while examining me, I give him a hug in my turn by answering him

\- Do not worry, I'm fine Spandel, but here I have to go and help Allan in the kitchen, but ... Tonight are you available? I ask him, he nods curiously

\- Huh ... Yes I would be available, I don't have too much work tonight, so of course you can come to see me, I'll wait for you. He answers with a smile, I kiss him on the cheek to thank him, then I go back to work. He who has a gift more mystical than others, he will help me. And who else could help me ... I think for a long time among the people of White Manor, then I remember someone who has always stretched out my hand since I arrived here and who has an infallible memory. ..

Valerian Hope. He can enlighten me and answer my questions. And Mister Christophe too.

The evening is finally over, I can go back to my room. Fortunately the service was not too hard today. It's more pleasant when there are not many people, I change in the locker room of the restaurant then go to the clinic at the small street to the amusement park, I knock on the door of the clinical. Nobody opens and it seems closed

\- Hey Pandore! What brings you here? Call me Evangeline by putting her beautiful milky white hair back, I smiled at her

\- Oh Hello Evangeline, it's been a while since I had not seen you! I had come to see Spandel.

\- Yes, that's right, I had a lot of work to do these days because I will soon be organizing a new fashion show, but this time it will be a parade for men's clothes so it takes more time "she giggles and nervously scratches her head". Anyway glad to see you're better since! Oh ? You're looking for Spandel, he did not come to work today because he took a lot of advance right now, if you want to see him he has to be in his room upstairs. She explains to me with a smile.

I smile at her turn and I'm about to leave when Evangeline catches me by the hand

\- Wait a moment! Why are you so in a hurry? You who is never in a hurry, something is wrong Pandore? She asks me worried, I start to panic internally, she who is already the cousin of Kirron and Valerian and if I put it in the history when she has so much concern, I will blame me for giving him more problems.

\- Oh no I have nothing, don't worry, I just promised to find Spandel after work, that's all! I lie to her so as not to worry, I see her frowning and then she trains me in her shop by telling me.

\- You come with me anyway! I try to find a way out by telling her that I'm fine, that I do not want to disturb her but she makes me sit in her chair and she sits down in front of me and stares at me

\- Pandore, I think that between you and me we can say it, you have attracted a lot of problems to the White Manor and especially to yourself, so now I tell you frankly, do not try to lie to me because I hate it, tell me the truth! What do you have ?! I'm a little lost, I don't want to lie to her, Evangeline is so kind and with the pressure she carries on her shoulders ...

I don't have the right to lie to her.

I lower my eyes and explain myself

\- Let's say I've been wondering about Lady Andrea since I found a picture of her with two babies in her arms in her office, and I wanted to learn more about her past (I show her the picture)! I tell her, if I told her that I had found Lady Andrea's book, she would ask me to give it back to Kirron, Evangeline sighs, handing me the picture.

\- Pandore, you should not meddle with things that don't look at you, myself intrigues me but Lady Andrea has strictly forbidden us to go search his office. I understand that you are sad since his departure, but stop wanting everything settled because all alone you will never succeed. And it's not to be pessimistic Pandore, I say it for your good. Stop interfering in this business, Lady Andrea will come back, she will never let us down. I have known her for much longer than you, we all believe in her, do the same, if one day she wants to reveal her past, she will do it herself. That's all ! You understood ? She said to me firmly and at the same time in a sensitive and gentle tone.

I don't know what to think. I just want to discover the origin of this photo, which is Lady Andrea and especially the deep relationship she talks with me. I like this need to know all that. So I prefer not to answer anything and just acquiesce, she nods then she looks at the time

\- Oh ? It's already late, you'd better go find Spandel now, he's waiting for you for a while. She said to me, I thank her then hurry to return to the White Manor where Spandel is waiting for me, I go upstairs and arrive at his room. I toque, then I hear his voice on the other side of the door

\- Come in it's open! I take my breath then open the door, I see a tidy room with a large black bed for two people, white lace curtains, a beautiful old cabinet, a beautiful golden chandelier, a desk filled with paperwork about the well-ranked medicine in filing cabinets, a small chinchilla shelter and at the end of the bathroom, Spandel is in the office

\- Oh, hello Pandore ! I was waiting for you, I beg you to come and settle down. Spandel greets me with a smile, I smile then comes to sit on his bed next to him

\- You have a big room say so, all this space for you it's great. I think my room is smaller than yours, you're lucky. I say looking at his room. Spandel blushes, rubbing his head nervously

\- Thank you very much, it's nice but ... normally I share my room with someone.

\- Oh? And ... who is this person, if I can ask you? I ask for fear of being indiscreet, Spandel lowers his eyes while curling up on himself, he looks so sad so I start to panic

\- Ahhhh but you do not have to tell me if you do not want to, ,, I do not force you at all, actually ... I wanted to know if you knew that Lady Andrea was a mother of two children? When I asked this question and at the same time showed the picture, I saw Spandel's eyes widen and then his face darkened.

\- Pandore ... If you want to know, yes Lady Andrea had two children, unfortunately she lost them, the two disappeared suddenly. And one of them lived with me. I remembered it a few days ago now. Spandel told me in a cold, dark, sad tone

\- Oh I see ... excuse me for reminding you that. I apologize, feeling guilty for probably recalling him, so I put my hand on his shoulder, excusing myself, grabbing my hand and squeezing it gently.

\- It's nothing, it's just that I remembered it, the day I saw you for the first time. You have so much the same head that she, the same smile, the same depth in the eyes, the same stubborn character, but not the same degree of sadism or tolerance or the same hair, nor also the same forms of the eyes but I have the impression to see her again. Her name was Helen Scarsheld, she was a bright, intelligent, powerful and protective girl, she was the White Manor doctor and also one of the most powerful fighters, she even surpassed Kirsten who is the most powerful fighter in the world. White Manor currently, she's the girl I'm in love with, I've always worked by her side at the clinic, but before she suddenly disappears one day ... I intended ... to ask her in marriage ! He confessed to me and show me a wedding's ring, I felt like a twinge in my heart all of a sudden, then I feel like hot tears running down my cheeks.

And when Spandel raised his head to me, he panicked and caught me by the cheeks

\- Pandore ? What's wrong ? What do you have ? He asks me in a frightened tone, I ask him why then when he releases my cheeks, I see that his fingers are stained with blood, I start to tremble strongly then touches my cheeks and find myself with blood on my fingers Spandel brings me a mirror and I see with horror ... that my tears are blood.

 **That's all for Chapter 15 of Project 63, it's been a long time since I had not done a chapter on this story, I missed it, and I think it's this story that I I will try to finish first, although I like this story. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if so, do not hesitate to tell me in comment, it will make me very happy, I make you big kisses and tell you very quickly to a new chapter. Kisses to all.**


	16. Chapter 16 Pandore's illness

_**Project 63**_

 _ **Chapter 16 : Pandore's illness**_

 _ **Lady Andréa's past**_

 _ **Part 2**_

(Internal point of view: Spandel)

When I saw this blood flow from Pandore's eyes, I had an absence. Helen also had this problem, after all I had a twinge in my heart and I come to bring it to me

\- Pandore ? Pandore ? I call her, she begins to cough so much that she can not breathe, after all I lie on my bed and then start to massage on his chest to allow his breathing to resume, it is difficult for him for her, fortunately the blood seems to have stopped flowing but the respiratory problem is still present. This time I have no choice, I have to take him to my clinic as soon as possible, I show the keys of the clinic, take Pandore with me and then jump out of my window, then levitate I go to my clinic. Such symptoms, I have not seen for so long, and I have to worry about it as soon as possible ... It is in those moments that I need you the most ...

Helen honey.

I finally arrive at the clinic, I open the door and immediately place Pandore on the bed and I start to examine it, Pandore seems to have resumed normal breathing but is now under the influence of a terrible fever emptied she can not move any limbs or say a word, I examine her heart, her lungs, and her whole body, then touching her joints, her bones begin to crack, and she moans loudly. So I'm thinking of using a healing spell to relieve her slightly, which I do, everything seems to calm down slowly, and her body starts to relax. She does not moan anymore but sobs a lot, more fear than harm, it is already more reassuring. However that is not enough to reassure me, when I treated, I discovered that his magic was very unstable, which is perhaps the cause of what has happened to him, unfortunately his red ring is impossible to remove since she put it on her finger, so I can not examine it deeply.

I don't know what to do.

I hate to feel so useless. But for now the only thing she can do is rest and not do any activity, not even writing. I sit with her to watch the slightest evolution in her condition, I feel lonely, abandoned and victim of my past, without Helen, the shield against my past breaks and I become vulnerable, but it is while I see forming on the ring of Pandora, a small red butterfly it flying away in the clinic and going outside, the door opens all alone and in the presence of this butterfly, I felt like this so soft that reassured me before, so I cover Pandora with a blanket and then launch me in pursuit of this red butterfly so familiar.

(Internal point of view: Rochelle)

As I head for the amusement park where the Japanese festival is being prepared, I see Spandel come out of the clinic to run after a red butterfly, he passed me by without noticing my presence. He is probably too busy and this butterfly must be of great importance to him, I will ask him later if he wants to help us prepare the festival, he who always agrees. When Pandora ... I worry a lot for her, she struggles so much for us as to put herself in danger, and for a few days I do not see her as often as before, since she's here, there are certainly problems but also a little more cheerfulness, I look up at the gray sky with a smile. It's a shame that the White Manor is experiencing such a sad day, but I am convinced that Lady Andrea will come back to us, she will never abandon us, because she loves us, we different people, I'm sure.

\- Rochelle ! Call me a voice in the distance that is soft to my ears, I turn around and see Jack arrive with several installation of stand on the shoulder, I forgot that he had a strength much higher than the man.

\- Jack ! I call him my turn with a big smile, I will avoid jumping on him so that he does not make his business fall, so I just go to him to come and stick my lips to hers for a kiss in love .

\- What is this things on your shoulder? I ask him trying to guess, he blows heavy stuff on his shoulder.

\- Oh, that? This is for the candy stand towards the Ferris wheel. It was missing some little things to finish this stand. He explains to me with amusement.

Jack has always been a very forward thinking person, that's one of the things I really like about him

\- And can I help you? I ask with enthusiasm, I saw Jack take back the smile and propose me

\- Well I miss what to beautify the stand and unfortunately Evangeline is too busy to take care of it, maybe you could do it for him, what do you say? (I accept everything) Very good, so what do you propose to me? He asks me impatiently, because he and I are both artists, and what I like the most is when he tells me that he is impatient to hear me sing at the Japanese festival, I in blush in advance especially that I work for several weeks on the song that I chose for the festival. So thanks to my imagination I show beautiful garlands decorated with pretty candies decorations

\- What do you think about it ? I ask him, he examines then smiles

\- It's very childish but, it's super cute, I think it will be perfect, come you help me! He offers me, holding out his hand.

I grabbed it then I went to the amusement park where we all help each other to prepare the Japanese festival and also other train for their show, just like Elena who repeats his Flamenco dance on the stage, and further Ginrei who trains with her flames, just like Anna who prepares her flower stand, and in the distance I see mine scene where the microphone is going to be installed, I hope the festival goes to go well, it always made me nervous. Suddenly, I feel the soft lips of Jack come to rest against mine while I think, always to do that when I have the spirit elsewhere. He is cute.

I send him his kiss.

Meanwhile, very far to the city, to the headquarters of the Organization 63 …

(Internal point of view: Damian)

As I quietly continue to read Pandore's work with Jiro and Brooklyn who drinks together while reading magazines and newspapers, I hear alongside one of our clients who comes to speak to my father and Dr. Ziggourat

\- Mr. Hart! We have a big problem, the products of the White Manor are becoming increasingly rare and suddenly the orders are delayed and little by little our customers are seriously starting to lose patience! The customer rattles, I raise my eyebrows and roll my eyes as I hear my father sigh

\- Listen sir, we do our best, and if at this time the White House does not produce is that there are very big problems there, and it is difficult to get rid of it! Explains Ridley annoyed by this grouchy and insulting customer

\- This guy is really painful to always complain! He still earns money, must stop two seconds of being obsessed with money! Add Brooklyn, next to Jiro chuckles

\- That's so, you're ridiculous sir!

\- Sir, the White Manor is doing what it can, moreover their beloved leader is worn disappearing for a few days, and the Japanese festival that takes them all their time. We will not put too much pressure on them. I conclude.

Pandore's work is really fascinating, such a book would bring a lot to the publishing house, Pandore just laid a story that could have attracted a lot of popularity, I can not wait for her to send me her corrected version so I can send to a publishing house as soon as possible.

\- Say you three. What rights do you dare to speak about me? I point out that it is thanks to us if your company is still alive and the best of all the companies in the United States! Annoyed I catch him by the jaw abruptly then I tell him

\- Sorry guy, but it does not work like that! I remind you that you are just one of many customers, you are no better than a small low-end market. So do not overestimate yourself too much Sir, because Organization 63 may well make your small market disappear. So we're going to stop there, do we agree? I see him tremble with fear, then he departs before leaving.

So easy.

\- The problem is starting to become more and more important. We will have to do something because it is seriously starting to be annoying for us! Tell Ziggurat to my father, we all return to listen to the conversation, my father is attentive while getting rid of the papers of our customers

\- It is important to find the trace of Lady Andrea and bring it back by force or force to the White Manor, her husband is not in charge of the affairs of the manor so they will be useless, and as for the small embarrassing, we should imperatively get rid of her (we see Ziggurat take out a revolver from his pocket) with a simple ball well placed we will be rid of her. Faced with the cruel words of my grandfather, I prepare to intervene

\- Uh .. That's not a bit extreme? Okay this girl is painful but is it a valid reason to delete it? Since the time we are here, we have never had to kill anyone ... Of course Jiro does not count, he had to kill Valerian and Kirron. Spokes Brooklyn openly, enough to surprise Ziggurat and make Jiro chuckle.

\- What does it mean Brooklyn? It seems to me that you told us openly that you hated this little Pandore. Under the words of Ziggurat, Brooklyn collapses on the couch with a big sigh proclaiming

\- I don't totally dislike her. On the contrary, she reminds me a lot of Kirsten, a girl who is not afraid of anything and even to take one of my punches, her courage amazes me but her naivety makes me laugh a lot, honestly it would bother me if she had to die. Jiro puts him on the table and takes his turn too

\- Me too, it would be very sad for me, to be deprived of such a pearl would be almost a crime. So it certainly will not be me who dares to take this girl's life.

\- Anyway, it is out of the question that we come here! We will not kill this girl! I would not act like Joseph did, I would find a way to bring Andréa Scarsheld back to her land without reaching the life of Pandore Scarsheld! Annoys Ridley annoyed, all have a smile except my grandfather who is speechless. I go to him and then put him in front of him, the rough book of Pandore

\- Read this grandfather! And you'll see why we're all against it, this Pandora despite his limited and impulsive character, can bring us a lot of money with only one of his books, and also Father had an agreement with Lady Andrea and Christopher the day the Organization 63 was arriving in an urgent situation, right?

My father keeps his eyes fixed on me and then nods to me

\- All right, I see where you are coming from. Act as you wish but I want results when you return! And take all the time you need. He said to me, I nodded, getting ready to leave, but when I came out of the room, I saw the vicious look of my grandfather, he is not ready to give up his idea of wanting to kill Pandore. I must remain vigilant.

Several moments later ...

The boat is ready, I can leave for the White Manor, especially since for a little while, there is a smell of sadness that hangs over this place and personally I do not like this smell at all

\- Then the knight serving goes to rescue his princess? Brooklyn says sarcastically, I recognize her there

\- Is my costume so bright? I ask with humor, she smiles at the corner of her lips as she swings her hair back

\- What you do is just ridiculous and dangerous. The fact that we do not want to kill someone from the opposite side does not mean we have to be friends. We are the ones who make them work, they are our winners. If they are shown any interest other than their production, they will become even less productive. Do you know that ?

\- I agree of your opinion Brooklyn but not totally. I'm bored with all this, I want to change things to get a little more fun in my work, to make me see as a bad guy it is not very flattering to my ego. I explain to him

Brooklyn sighs

\- Except you're a bad guy. Damian, I remind you all the same that the world has always considered you a monster since the birth of your gift, you offer fear to those around you, it is as if you were the Devil without the mark of the on your skin, you can use the most frightening elements and visions to pass over your victims, the world has always seen you like that even if you have done good deeds. All of us who are born with gifts are seen as monsters, and you are the worst of all with Jiro. She argues abruptly and coldly, she is right but on the other hand I think otherwise.

When I think of her face.

I listen to the sound of the waves before turning my gaze to Brooklyn, with my hands in my pockets and my chilling gray eyes

\- You're right Brooklyn, after all I'm only the shadow of my own father who is considered the Devil himself, and yet ... the day I met the eyes of this sweet girl, I did not see my reflection. Because she was not afraid of me, she tried to resist me when usually almost everyone looks down before me and treat me like a Lord and yet this girl ... (my cheeks blush) m saw under a totally different view, for her I saw that I was not a Devil, just a boy too haughty and annoying for her, she offered me the look that I wanted to see, a different look (I squeeze my heart), and I do not want it to stop then, I'll keep it alive and most importantly, I'll make it mine. I told myself that even the winds stirred around me and the waves rose.

\- You are crazy ! Brooklyn told me, looking at me with sarcasm.

Meanwhile, at the White Manor ...

(Internal point of view: Spandel)

Through the White Manor, I continue to follow the red butterfly flying to Pandore's room upstairs, I see that the butterfly has landed against the closed window, so I jump in the air to fly and reach the window, I slowly open it and enter the room, on the floor ... my eyes make me see footprints other than those of Pandora, out compared to Anna I have the distinction sufficiently precise for to know who these footprints belong to, like Jack who can listen to the voice of the Earth, and yet a hint brings me to a track, a fruity fragrance that I know very well surrounds the whole room at the passage of the butterfly that sat on a red book placed on the bed of Pandore, curious I catch the book and read the writing on it, I recognize the following writing Lady Andrea and reading a few pages I read things that I did not expect …

 _March 14, 1985_

 _It's been so long since I did not write in there, because in my absence I moved a lot, I did not have time to write, I lived in fear, so I completed all that with photos that I was discreetly taking (I find a large number of photos showing people gathered and walking together surrounded by soldiers, other photos shows the city in disaster, soldiers, the train etc ...) Today I am 15 years old, I am only with my money that keeps me alive and despite the large amount that I have, I have never touched it, for fear that we discover that I am a child of rich and that I am stolen money from my parents, so I pretended to be a poor child so as not to arouse suspicion and result, I celebrated my birthday in the streets of my city with only a small pastry to celebrate, my parents are not never returned because I learned that my parents had been executed by the Organization itself._

 _And I could not do anything._

 _Organization 63 took possession of my village, excluding all those who have a particular gift, and I myself was found, but I did not arouse the suspicions of anyone because no human beings here knew that I existed, me the daughter of light. So I could walk down the street quietly through those who were being taken away because of their gifts, it broke my heart to see that. They remained human despite their gifts, yet the Organization 63 made them slaves for the shops, and still today. Now only normal people who think themselves above others, these people ... I hate them._

 _And one day when I was walking down the street quietly, I almost got sexually assaulted by a gang of mischievous mobsters, and I did not use my gift of light knowing full well that I was going to discover, so I only defended myself with what I had, a simple knife. And from a murderous family, the assassination had no secrets for me. Every guy, I killed them. I did not want to get there._

 _It's horrible ... I'm following the same path as my parents._

 _And when I wanted to make the bodies disappear with my magic, someone had seen me, and unfortunately it was Joseph Mercore. This is the first time I met this man with his white suit, his white hair with his emerald green eyes and his big tarantula on his shoulder. It's him, the killer of my parents and also the head of the Organization 63. In front of him, I managed to escape. After what I did, I could not afford to hurt anyone anymore ..._

Suddenly, I notice that the other pages are white, the ink seems to have completely disappeared, it is a magic spell of invisibility. Lady Andrea had to place it there so that we would not go further in her story. Lady Andrea, what are you hiding from us?

I get the book and then decide to go back to the clinic to watch Pandore who is there, luckily she is still there because her presence is very strong there. But the instant I wanted to leave the room, the butterfly landed on my hand and began to shine, I heard a voice speak to me, a weak voice to speak to me: "Spandel .. Spandel ... have ... help ... help me ... Help ... Spandel ... help me »The butterfly is talking to me as it gradually begins to lose its luster, this voice ... I recognize her

\- Helen ...! Helen ! I call him with all my voice.

\- "So ... So ... Sorry ... Sorry ..." I hear her say before the butterfly disappears from my finger, I scream Helen's name again, but I do not get any answers. It is then that in the distance, I see the sky as dying in a blood-red color and the clouds take on a black hue like stormy clouds.

The storm roars and the atmosphere is stifling, lightning strikes the sky. Everything becomes so chaotic and this red energy seems to come from ... the clinic.

\- Pandore ! I scream while jumping out of the window and flying to the clinic at high speed and up there in the sky I see that everyone is gathered with concern, and while I arrive, I see Elena flying next of me looking at me furiously

\- Damn it Spandel, what did you do? She asks me, I do not have time to answer that I hear small complaints at the window where resounds monstrous cries, I see Pinel at the window calling me. Immediately I come to get him before he gets hurt, but wanting to go out the window.

I am suddenly rejected.

Fortunately Jack caught me before I hurt, I'm still shaken that I cough. The screams echo louder as everyone tries desperately to call Pandore on the other side of the door

\- The door does not open! What to do ? Panic Anna trying to open, and even if I opened it with my key, the door refused to open, even with the strength of Jack who just managed to open the door, we still could not enter and we hear Pandore shout "Mommy ! Mommy where are you? Mommy ! It is then that Mister Christophe advances towards us in asking us to deviate, we execute then the winds begin to rise forming a spiral around him, and with it breaks the door, the cries are stopped, now we hear only loud noises and acute, it is dark inside but the smell of blood is present, I was the first to advance in this dark place where I see that Pandore is lying on the floor covered with spasms, and next to her, in a small pool of blood ... Another person is a naked woman a little unbalanced with white hair in little disorder and surrounded by red butterfly.

Her porcelain skin covered with blood and her body crunching painfully and under the white hair of this woman, I see exhausted scarlet eyes look at me. I recognize these curves so graceful, these hair white like milk, these eyes red like cherry and this face so tired, I have tears in my eyes and I have the trembling body. It has been so long...

\- Helen? I sob by calling her, she does not react and collapses, immediately I catch her, she fainted.

(No point of view)

In the distance, in a destroyed city covered with fog, Lady Andrea walks through the ruins, then looking up at the sky, she sees a red glow that reminds her so many things, she squeezes her heart with tears in her eyes .

"My children ..." she whispers to the sky, before starting to run through the fog, determined to finally return among his family.

 **That's all for chapter 16 that took a lot of time to come, I apologize but right now I'm doing many problems that unfortunately takes me my time and my morals. I'm so sorry. But it does not matter too much. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if it is the case leave me a comment, it will make me very happy, I make you big kisses and tell you very quickly for a new chapter. Kisses**


	17. Chapter 17 Lady Andréa and Helen

_Project 63_

 _Chapter 17 : The return of Helen_

 _and Lady Andrea_

(Internal point of view: Spandel)

I can't express the joy that invades my heart right now, the girl I love and wanted so much to marry is finally here, in my arms and alive after her long absence, I look down on her and then shake it slightly, it then I hear him snoring in my arms. I can not help giggling while cradling her, then I come to put her on my back to take care of Pandore's condition, apparently she has no injuries on her body and her health seems stable, I so take her in my arms to rest on the bed of the clinic. That's when the others come to my clinic to see Pandora, especially Rochelle and Evangeline, me on my side I hurry to bring Helen back to our room so she can rest, and also to clean because seeing it covered with blood makes me very uncomfortable ... Remembering my heavy past.

Arrived at the room, I take her in the bathroom and undress her, her body is still as beautiful as I get excited, I put in the bathtub filled with hot water and then gently I clean her body if pulpy. All the blood on her disappears into the tub and now Helen's soft skin is clean, like her white hair. The hole in her chest closed, because before ... This hole she had in her chest had never closed.

Later, after wiping her off with a hot towel, I dressed her in a nightgown before putting her to bed. It was then that Helen opened her eyes when I touched her cheek.

\- Spandel ...? She said in a weak voice, smiling, I rub my nose against hers.

\- I'm here Honey, everything is finished you're back home, with everyone at the White Manor. I say to her with a sweet voice, she smiles at me then comes to close her arms around my neck to kiss me.

"I missed you so much ..." she murmurs, letting a tear drop on her cheek.

I am so happy to find her. She had been gone for so long and now she's back. I see Helen huddled in the blankets as I lie down next to her, asking her what happened and why she was gone. Helen snuggles against me and tells me her story ...

\- I felt that Pandore was really sick ... Even if she was in France, I felt very sick, about to die. I did not think because I swore on my life that I would protect my sister so I left the White Manor and when I found my sister ... It was almost too late so there was only one solution left ... So I went into his body and I took care of his illness by sucking it into mine, so I could kill the virus that was going to kill her. Unfortunately ... I got stuck with the hatred she had in her body. I was trapped in her soul with no way out, so I waited for her to return to the White Manor to find a way out of her body. And today was the best time to free myself without hurting her or damaging her life. I wanted to save her, but in the end it was me who got trapped.

I swallow my saliva in front of such a story, but I understand it. She wanted to save Pandore but I did not know she was his sister. I'm coming to hold her close to reassuring her that everything will be fine now. Even Pinel comes to him with little kisses to greet his return to us.

In addition, tomorrow is the festival. We can go together, both as before.

(Internal point of view: Evangeline)

After long hours taking care of Pandore, she is much better. She had just been sounded by Helen's return, I did not know that Helen had been in Pandore's body all this time, it was so strange ... but pretty obvious. With what Kirron had told me about Pandore's powers, everything coincided with Helen's. But everyone is back in order ... well almost. Helen is back and healthy, so Pandore is currently resting in her room with Valerian by her side, but ... Lady Andrea has not yet returned to the White Manor, and Organization 63 is still on us .

The festival is our only chance to have some extra profits.

If Organization 63 sees that we are hiding its earned profits by replacing them with the money of Lady Andrea's inheritance, it will be over for us, Organization 63 will destroy us all without exception. What happens to us is awful, it is necessary that Lady Andréa return as soon as possible to Mr. Christophe to have a defense.

Damn, it's unfair!

\- Are you angry my sweet Evangeline? Wonder a familiar voice as I drop one of the models from my store. My lips tremble at the sounds of that voice, and turning around, what I feared is very real. Jiro is inside my store with a smile on his face while playing cards. I put myself on my guard immediately.

\- What are you doing here ? I ask him, remaining suspicious, he raises his eyebrows in surprise and take two steps towards me.

\- Why this distrust of me Evangeline? Looks like I'm scary. He said, I frown, preparing my magic if he ever decides to attack me.

\- Because I know you too well Jiro, your deceit will never deceive me and you know it. I know how you work. I tell him, he makes a funny little sneer.

\- You're so funny Evangeline. But it's this side I like about you, so how do you think I'm deceitful? It's unflattering for me.

\- And yet that's what you're Jiro, you're deceitful, profligate, manipulative, liar and more proud boastful and especially crazy. Suddenly, with a quick gesture he grabbed me by the chin, he was so fast that I did not even see him coming.

\- You were wrong on one point my dear, I'm not crazy. On the contrary, I am perfectly lucid and I am aware of what I am doing. And personally I do not regret any of my actions. You're not mentally strong enough to face me, I can not help it if you're that stupid. I grit my teeth at his words, then I hit him in the stomach to make him back, he utters a grunt while holding his stomach. But he did not defend himself and did not even attack me.

\- I had forgotten how fierce you were a pretty crystal tigress. Except it should have been better if your goal was to make me fall. He told me before he rushed at me to hit me in the chest, his blow is so strong that I spit blood, and I hear him say to me "That's a hit ! I cling to my desk to keep myself up. Then without hesitation, I pull out the stone pick of the ground to hurt Jiro, but with only two steps, he manages to dodge ... He taunts me.

\- Sorry darling, but I have no time to lose with you. I just wanted to go to tell you that you have better be suspicious at the festival. Because we will be there and I will make sure that none of you make mistakes otherwise ... I regret to tell you that there will be a lot of hurting in your ranks. Good evening my beautiful. He said before disappearing, frustrated I kicked my rocks and collapsed against my desk, still weakened because of his blow in my chest.

\- Evangeline! I hear that voice calling me, it's the voice of Kirron who discovers me in my shop in bad condition. He rushes on me to help me.

\- What happened here? He asks me, worried when he sees the hematoma ink in my chest, he tears a piece of his shirt on which he pours a little water and comes to put it on my hematoma, I bite the lower lip to forget the pain.

\- Jiro is gone, he attacked me ... He wanted to warn us that he will be there at the festival and there will certainly be Brooklyn and even Damian, we are in big trouble now. I explain, I see Kirron frown angrily.

\- We'll get there, we're smarter than they are, they can not do it and we'll beat them with or without Lady Andrea. He tells me to help me up and when we go out, we see a familiar shadow coming. Looking at her approaching us, we have only one desire ... It's smiling and crying with joy.

Her so beautiful long black hair, her red clothes and her graceful build. It's her ... Tears come naturally, and I scream her name when I see her face.

\- Lady Andrea ! I scream running towards her then I press against me, so happy to find her, she smiles reassuringly and then she strokes my hair.

\- Forgive me ... I should never have left, I'm so sorry. She said in a little tone, then Kirron clenched her teeth.

\- It's much too easy to say sorry ... You left without telling us anything. We made ourselves an inkwell for you. Say "Forgive me" Not enough! Grunted frustrated Kirron, he flees the look of Lady Andrea by gritting his teeth. She approaches him and then strokes his white hair and even kiss him on the forehead.

\- You did a very good job in my absence Kirron. I'm proud of you, now I know that I can trust you completely.

I see Kirron blushing while letting his head caress his head, usually even if he likes the gestures of affection on the part of those he loves, succeed in stroking his well-coiffed hair is more difficult than expected.

But that makes him so cute.

(No point of view)

Lady Andrea walks to the entrance of the White Manor, the door opens and then all turn to Lady Andrea.

\- Hello my friends, I'm back. Hi Lady Andrea with her charming smile, all remain speechless for a moment, then all of a sudden, joy and weeping resound in the White Manor and then all the members run to Lady Andrea, all are so happy to see her again, Rochelle, Jack, Valerian, Spandel, Monsieur Christophe, Kirron, Ginrei, Anna, Annie and everyone. Lady Andrea has tears in her eyes to see so much joy around her. She is also very guilty of having left so long, leaving her loves without her at the mansion.

She keeps apologizing to those to whom she is very fond and it is at this time that Helen manages to get out of bed because of all the noise she hears on the ground floor.

(Internal point of view: Lady Andrea)

My heart beats strongly in my chest when I see this young lady with white hair and cherry eyes, she breathes when she sees me, her hands are shaking in front of me. I sketch a smile then comes slowly approaching her by opening my arms, she blushes and without hesitation she throws herself in my arms almost in tears, I hug her in the arms stroking her beautiful hair.

Finally ... Here she is, my first precious **daughter**. I'm crying too, having her in my arms after such a long disappearance. Even her father is in tears on seeing her, he even comes to hug her. Helen had been away for so long without even giving us any news, she had to endure a long ordeal without even asking to be helped.

My precious little doctor.

But thinking of Helen, I'm also thinking of my second precious little girl who would love a hug for her. So, I take Christophe's hand, my husband and Helen's hand, and then we go upstairs where my second **daughter's** room is. I see her lying in bed, with the long, wavy black hair falling down her back and her warm face sleeping peacefully. My little **Pandore** looks like a real little princess. Helen raises her eyebrows and sketches an amused smile

\- A real baby this one! Helen Helen caressing her chin, I sneer and then I lower myself before her to put a kiss on her forehead, without wishing to wake her, she still seemed a little sick unfortunately. Helen sighs, caressing her neck.

\- I'll take care of her tomorrow morning before the festival starts. For now, I'm going to sleep with Spandel. Good night Mom and Dad.

\- Are you already leaving? I ask curious, she turns around surprised. She nods curiously, I come to take her in my arms.

\- It's been so long since I did not see you, would you come to the bar with your Mommy and Daddy ? I offer him.

She blushes and then she accepts without hesitation, I decide to invite everyone there but preferring to let Pandore sleep, her fever goes down slowly, if she's better tomorrow, I'll take advantage of the festival to take her on a tour with me, I I can not wait to spend more time with her since she's back home.

Later, we went to the bar all together and with Christophe and Helen we settled on a table between us to drink a cocktail with everyone. I see that Helen has a bit of a head elsewhere right now.

\- Helen darling ... Would you like to tell your father and me what happened? Why did you leave so suddenly and without warning anyone? Helen looks down for a moment, playing with a lock of her hair.

\- Helen wanted to save Pandore, because she felt she was sick from France, so she wanted to go and look after her, but unfortunately she had a problem. Spandel intervenes in the conversation, I raise my eyebrows in surprise, Helen looks down and displays a frustrated look.

\- I was so stupid, there were other solutions that could have avoided me such a mistake. And in the end I found myself stuck in her own misery. I almost died there more than once because of the hatred in his heart. I don't know where it came from, but Pandore did not have to have a good life. Yet she had been sent to a good family who took care of her and offered her everything she wanted. Helen expresses herself angrily.

\- She has certainly been harassed in France, it is not a surprise for people like us who received a donation at birth, here everyone has been harassed at least once in his life here. And Pandore must have been too fragile to endure that and keep that hate in her heart. Christophe says while thinking, I am also thinking while looking at my happy little world around me, this is where something comes to me that unfortunately coincides enormously with the gift of Damian Hart.

\- Her power would be Desire and not hatred as I thought, it is his feelings the source of his gift. I say, all are watching me; I only see that coming from Pandore, she wants to see any person suffering pain or attacking other people ... I remember when she attacked the soldier who slapped Anna and her is taken to Annie to steal her rabbit. Hatred was so great in his heart that it had created the illusion of terror that nearly plunged man into madness. She wanted them to discover the real suffering that could cause her act. A kind of sensory gift, a little like you Helen with your viral gift ... And Damian Hart's one of stirring up fear around him just like his father. The sensory gift is something very dangerous.

\- But Damian Hart's gift is not to reproduce everything he sees? Ziggurat told us about it at dinner last time. Anna comes to join the conversation, and moreover everyone joins us. I shake my head:

\- Not at all, reproducing one thing is easy enough on the whole. No, his true gift is a sensory gift that fuels people's fear or desires by the sheer force of his gaze. That's his gift, Ziggurat just wanted us to believe that the gift of Damian is not so strong but in reality, we must continue to beware of him. I answer, everyone agrees, it is then that Evangeline intervenes to tell me something very important.

\- And we will also be wary of the festival, because the Organization 63 has planned to participate to monitor us, we will have to be cautious and hide the benefits. And of course the most dangerous ones will be Damian, Jiro and Brooklyn who will participate. We need to develop a plan to avoid getting caught by the Organization 63. We are all thinking about a plan to divert the vigilance of our executioners. We will have to develop tricks to hide a little money and thus bring benefits to the White Manor, to play the thief and the police with the Organization may be very dangerous.

But... this is the only solution we have.

(No point of view)

Pandore continues to sleep in her room, the fever slowly but surely decreases, she squeezes her pillow against it without suspecting that her window opens slowly, a person enters quietly in his room, it is about Damian came to file the draft Pandore, he puts it on his desk and then on the shelf, he sees all the other drafts. He glanced behind him to check that Pandore was still sleeping deeply, he shrugged and took the second book with the draft of Volume 2 finished, and after a brief reading of the first pages, Damian puts the draft in his bag and leave the same price he had left last time: $ 350 with a small extra $ 20! Then he walks towards Pandore's bed, which sleeps like a baby, on the side in the starfish position. He lowers himself a little towards her:

\- Looking forward to knowing what your brain will be able to generate at the festival darling. See you at the darling festival. He whispered in his ear before allowing himself to kiss him lightly on his luscious lips.

 **And that's all for this chapter 17 that took a very long time to come, I'm really sorry. In short, I hope that the arrival of this chapter will have pleased you, if so, do not hesitate to tell me in comment, it will make me very happy. I make you big kisses and tell you very quickly for a new chapter. Kisses ^^**


End file.
